KiTtY cAFe
by Rin1019
Summary: Rin and Len both are dropped off by their crazy parents to their cousin Leon house to only find out its a very interesting cafe. Where there are as well scary, perverted and maybe just plain disturb people... but at the end of the day they all really care for each other and are a huge family. Will Rin and Len survive? hahaha Please read! Multiple couples !
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Hi! This is my first Vocaloid fanfic! I have been afraid to write one but now I'm not hahahahahha I'm just gonna give it a try! I love writing stories and usually mine are flippen crazy! So please comment and review and I apologize before hand for my spelling and grammar! Thank you so much! ^.^

Enjoy^.^

I don't not, sadly, own Vocaloid! But I'm glad they where created!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^.^

Kitty Café

Chapter 1;3

Rin~

My brother and I watched our parents as they ran like crazy and packed their things like star cross lovers. Mother giggled and father made weird sex noises, I rolled my eyes I guess that's how we were created? Mother's blonde hair was short and dyed platinum and father dyed his hair from blonde to bright red that it looked like a tomato, they said they wanted to look tight and awesome. They both wore bright neon colors and huge sunglasses, their skin tanned bright shrimp colored. We just wore our black and white school uniform with our small case by our side ready to be shipped off anywhere but here.

"Sweet Orange! Be good with your cousin! Okay! Remember Len take care of your sister! I know you don't know Leon but he is a nice guy and very kind!" Mother yelled now running to our crappy car, sticking the luggage like a turkey in the car, father ran to her and helped her as well. They yelled at each other and then kissed each other like teenagers in love. I made a puking sound, Len laughed, my twin brother.

You may ask where the carp are they going. They are going to travel Europe but most likely Spain and they so decided to do such when we turned 15…

"Um, Rin…what the hell?" My twin brother asked looking at me confused, I shrugged and grabbed my suit case and stepped outside, he fallowed me.

"Len, don't ask, our parents are fucked up!" I mumbled as mother and father began to fight over whose luggage is whose but then made out again. Len watched me his sapphire eyes like mine, his golden hair shiny like mine with his small pony tail, he smiled," It's gonna be great okay!" he smiled at me and I smiled back," I hope Leon is not a pervert!"

He nodded with agreement as we went inside our crappy car with our parents and sped away into the morning to Cousin Leon's house…We held hands and waited for our new life to begin, but we were too ahead of ourselves…

Len~

.god

We were standing in front of this café that was called Kitty...It was big and pink…with black windows and on the sign it was written with curvy letters and with a hot sexy kitty woman on the side. The lawn of the place was filled with pink and red roses and some nice trees, this place was very disturbing and our cousin lives in it…?

"Now kids have fun and see you in 5 years okay!" Father said inside the car, he had a very annoying smile. Rin smiled at him and waved, I glared at him; they promise they wouldn't do this…

"Bye babies have a great time okay! Mommy loves you both my little twin devils! Don't do anything nasty! Len take care of your sister's vagina! Okay!

I glared at my mother, since when am I the damn babysitter? Since when do they care for my sister's virginity neither mine? We are going to both get rape in this place! Leon is a damn pervert with a kitty sign! This whole place screams sex! How can she say that and trust in our bloody cousin who you can see is a damn pervert!

"Rin just smiled and waved at our brainless parents as they left us hear. This is the second time they do this! The last time they did this they dropped us of with grandma when we were three to five then they picked us up and now again they dump us hear…

I hate it.

"Well they are gone now…we should greet him now…" As we both turned we bumped into green eyes and blonde hair dude, he wore not shirt but black jeans and a smirk. This is him?

"Hey there kitties, how ya doing? Name is Leon and we haven't met even though we are in the same family? How grams? Wow you cutie baby, (looking at Rin)" he asked rubbing his crouch, then this brunette with brown hair appeared in this slutty red leather dress and red leather boots, her brown eyes glared at us.

"She is dead," Rin said in a serious tone, I turned to watch Leon," Really? Fuck! That old fart died and I didn't know! Meiko babe she is dead!" He said looking at the woman in red, she turned and rolled her eyes," Like you fucken care! Now who are these kids? Aren't they like 6 years old?"

"We are 15 years old…" I corrected, they both looked at me, Rin sighted annoyed," Um, cousin is it? We will like to know where we will stay. Since our parents contact you and you said your cool with it so…"

"Oh yeah! Come this way!" Leon said leading us into the whore joint…The woman Meiko watched me, and was right behind us.

Inside it was pink, hot pink, with fur and tiger print. There where black tables and chairs surrounding a silver metallic stage big enough for 5 people with bright lights above it and large speakers on the sides, at the left side was a large bar with crystals on top and black everything and behind it where stuff like drink mix and other café things to drink, the right side was a pink bar with cakes and other pastries on top of it, cutie stuffed bunnies and kitties surrounded it. Over the entire place it was pretty cool but very sexual and dirty in some way shape or form. Rin was walking in with her bow white on her head and her blonde hair delicate at the sides. I just walked close by her making sure she was safe around our naked cousin.

"Now, brats, you will go to school in the morning, Meiko will take you (a growl was heard behind us) then come here and work till 8 for me, yes? Since you're both cutie and innocent looking with your big blue eyes and blond hair and shit you will bring a lot of fan base! Now if anyone tries to rape you, contact me and I will handle it." Leon said smirking and once again grabbing his ball rack, really?

"First off this is a café, for anyone, young, teens, old, rich and poor. We serve them they pay; we perform on Fridays and depending on how I feel we have themed weeks, no excuse, alright? I'm your Manager Meiko, Leon's second hand on this place since he likes to cook not run it but his money is very helpful!" She said glaring at Leon who was checking out…my sister yet again. He was probably wondering how she can be related to him, or in that case us, how can we be related to this dumbass, WHO IS LOOKING AT MY SISTER.

"Um, hi? So can this be considered a Host Club?" Rin said blushing red; Leon smirked and kept walking removing his hand from his balls, Meiko glared at Leon's back. If looks can kill, he would have been vaporized, which would make me happy.

"Yes dear, you can say that, some guests ask for certain maids…" Meiko answered with such poison I thought I was going to die.

Meiko~

What the fuck? This crazy bastard getting little kids to work for him! I'm serious I'm just tired of this but then again he did say this will bring even more fan base! Our performance and themed weeks are loved by the costumers. They as well love our handsome staff and sometimes ask to be served by someone specific, we of course charge more for that…Which is good for this lame town…

We walked to the way back where we lived; it was a small house behind the café with only 4 rooms. No kitchen no living room, we only had rooms, bathroom and a big closet. Leon's room was on the left, mine was on the way back and I guess the twin's room will be in the way back next to mine.

"Now little kitties this is your room, Meiko will take care of you, oh you will sleep in the same bed and room, don't do any incest shit or whatever, alright? Now get settled," Leon left and went to his room closing the door. I lean by the door frame as the little kids put away their stuff.

"So your job will be simple, go to tables, greet, take order and bring the order at the same time be cutie, if anyone asks for you, you go to them, alright?"

"Yes, Lady Meiko," They both said sitting down on the bed looking at their feet, they are so cutie!

"Hey, what are your names…anyways?"

"My name is Rin and this is my brother Len," They both lighten up and smiled at me, okay they are very adorable and will make me a lot of money. I smiled at them and sat at the bed edge next to Rin," Hey, don't worry you will be safe, we are all well a happy family! You see this house connects to the café but behind us are little houses with the other employees, you will make friends and junk, some go to school too like you and I take them as well." I tried to be nice, since it's not their fault Leon is an ass.

"Really? And are they nice?" Rin asked, her eyes where shining, I nodded and she giggled, Len looked up at me," Will we get paid for this?"

"Why not? Your tips of course!" I smiled, not paying them more, these brats!

"Okay, sounds good and well are we going to get rape?" Len asked his face turned to the side looking at me with a question face; Rin as well did the same thing, OMFG!

"You're so cutie! No of course not, I hope…but I don't think so! Be happy okay!" I left the room running, my balls! Kaito better stay the hell away from Len and Luki or fucken Mikuo better stay the fuck away from Rin!

I burst into Leon's room, who was sleeping in his bed but when I broke in there he stood up and looked at me with shocked eyes, "What do you want?" he asked watching me, my short brown hair out of place my brown eyes wild," They are going to be eaten alive you hear! ALIVE!"

"What you mean? They are cutie and 15? They are old enough to drink, fuck and party in my book," He smiled and lay back.

"Who are they anyways?" I asked sitting next to him, he turned to look at me," They are my little cousins my aunt called me like yesterday that her husband and she are leaving to Spain? And are not coming back for like 5 years? So I was like why not help them, right? Poor dude, ya know?"

"Yeah, that's kind, they look like good kids…but devilish with their innocent face…but I can handle them…"

"Yeah, I knew I can count on you!"

"You little fucker," I leaned over and kissed his head as I walked out. Nope, we are not going out, we are like brother and sister taking care of ourselves and since I'm the eldest…I hate it…but I have to handle shit around here!

I walked outside and head to the back which was surrounded by trees and cutie small houses one was pink Luka and Luki, teal Miku and Mikuo, yellow with Lenka and Rinto, green, blue and purple for Gumi, Kaito and Gakupo; I have no clue why those freaks decided to live with each other? But each of the houses where painted by them, they got to decide. So im hear doing my round to check that they are alive and not fucking any guests, because the guests sometimes get a little dirty you see?

I walked over to Lukas house since her and Luki are the second eldest, well Kaito is but he is a loser so whatever, I knocked softly. The morning light burst from the trees, it was already seven on this lovely Friday morning.

"What the fuck?" Luki opened the door, I pushed him away from my face and met Luka on her chair drinking tea by the window with a little table, she wore a cutie pink summer dress, her pink hair down in curls," Meiko good morning," I smiled at her and sat down in front of her, Luki rolled his eyes and sits down on the floor next to Luka drinking tea now on the floor, his long legs in Indian style.

"Well Luka we have new kitties, twins, names are Rin and Len, they are 15 years old and very cutie," Luki looks up from the floor and smirks a devil smile at me. The word cutie spelled pervert for him, always after the little girls.

"Oh really? Ilike the Rin girl, is she gonna be a maid?"

"Yes, she is and back off you fucken tall, anorexic bitch you don't even know her!" I fired at him, he rolled his eyes," Hey boobies, shut they fuck up I gave you my chair!" he stood up tall and skinny, he had his blue jeans and white t-shirt, his pink hair short but pink like Luka. Luka smiled at me," That's great, I'm very excited to meet them!"

"Meiko, doll, don't try to stop me!" Luki said eating now a tuna sandwich, Luka tickled him and got a bite of the tuna sandwich, I officially want to get drunk.

"Well anyways, fuck off, or else this time I will cut your nuts, these little kitties are Leon's cousins, so anything happens, off with you head, got that?"

"Alright, for now Queen of hearts, but if little Rinny wants to play, you know I will gladly make her happy!" Luki laughed going to his room, Luka smiled," Don't worry he's on a tight leash, he won't do anything," Luka smiled at me, her very creepy smiled, good, I feel much happiness…nope I feel fear.

"LUKA!MIKUO CALLED ME A WHORE!"

"YOU ARE ONE!YOU FUCKEN SHRIMP!"

"!"

This is our morning every day; it's very sad but true. We are the loud people in this town Vocca. In this lot, which is huge cuz Leon is a billionaire, we live and work and some go to school. We are the ones in the corner that get called in by the cop's cuz of the old farts and also are in trials for molestation and rape, even though they like it, but we always win cuz of Leon's tuff and sexy lawyers ;)

"What the fuck! Shut the fuck up!" Luki ran out his room and slammed the front door open. Miku and Mikuo where there about to kill themselves and they both turned to the huge pink dude, shitting bricks of course.

"Hi…Luki…I thought you died?" Miku said in a small voice, looking up at Luki who looked like he was gonna give birth to a troll's baby.

"No, doll, but you are…soon!" Luki yelled, Mikuo smirked as Miku began to cry.

"You're an asshole! You and my big brother are mean!" She ran out crying, Luka rolled her eyes," Go apologize Luki…"

"Like hell, what's up Mikuo, what the fuck? She grabbed your little penis or what?" Luki ignored Luka, fuck. Luka stood and went to Luki ear," I said to apologize since I know where you sleep…"

Luka then walked back to her eat and sip some tea like this was normal and 100% okay, it was, but fuck she was one scary pink bitch.

Luki froze smiled at Mikuo, who looked at him funny his teal eyes confused, Luki left muttering that his dog left and died and need to bury it to Mikuo.

"Dude, you have a dog?" Mikuo went after him but I yelled at for him, he came back his teal hair shining in the now bright morning sun; he wore a shirt that said "I'm Sexy", and black jeans.

"Mikuo, come here," I said to him, he came up to me; he was just a foot in a half smaller than Luki and was a little thick, healthy kid with his obsession of vegetables well leeks, not normal by the way. Loving sake is much better!

"Look, I know you think your top shit, but stop teasing your sister, your old as fuck, 18 years old and she is 16, be nice? Now we have new people they are 15 and are twins, Rin and Len, alright? Be good they are Leon's cousins, got that?" I said running my hand through my brown hair, why do these people have weird colored hair? I mean how is it possible to be born with purple or blue hair? But they are making me money so I don't care anymore but they are sooooooooooo annoying! But for some reason I love them?

"Yes, boss, by the way your boobies look tight in that red leather dress!" Mikuo winked and walked off with yet another retard coming in. Kaito ran inside his blue orbs shining, he wore jeans and this ice cream shirt," Is it true we are gonna have new people!"

"Yes…" Luka said taking another sip.

"We have new people, 15 year olds, now buzz of sexual predator!" I yelled at him, he stick his tongue out to have Gakupo and Gumi walk in, Luka spit out her tea," GET TE HELL OUT!YOU FUCKEN PURPLE BASTARD!" Luka yelled getting up to go to her kitchen and pull out her knifes and pointing then and Gaku.

Gaku stepped back," Calm down Luka it was accident, I was taking a shower you walked in, I tried to calm you down and the towel fell…it wasn't my fault!" The eggplant lover said, holding up his hands at her in surrender. Kaito and Gumi snickered but I stopped Kaito," Shut up Kaito I would not be talking you fucken jumped into my window naked, I saw EVERYTHING including you asshole," I smirked, Gumi ran to the kitchen throwing up in the trash can her green hair bright against the pale pink walls. Luka went over to help her by holding her short green hair and handing her a towel to clean her mouth and Gakupo fell on his ass laughing," You showed her your fucken white ass!"

"Damn straight he did, Luka I'm out, please no stabbing?" I said while stepping over Gakupo, why are all the men fucken tall? Gakupo was two inches taller than Luki! Luka nodded as I walked by and stepped on Gakupo, she smiled an evil smile. The samurai rolled to one side, his purple shirt was sweaty from practice on his back and wore black loose pants, he was DAMN hot.

I breathe fresh air when I stumbled to two blondes, Lenka and Rento,"Sup" Rento greeted; Lenka hugged me, her face slammed against my boobs.

"Hey, Lenka get the fuck off me!"

"You're soft! The dress just makes them jump out!"

"That's weird, Lenka, you're suppose to be talking about how great my penis was last night not of how her boobs feel!" Rinto grabbed Lenka and kissed her, yep right in front of me. They began to do some tongue work while I stood before them, what the hell why can't I get that action?

"Get a fucken room!" Gumi yelled throwing them a piece of tuna fish, which landed on Rinto's face, he turned and yelled back," Gumi kiss my ass!"

"Hey fucker, watch it that's my little sis!" Gaku glared at Rinto, the purple samurai was sooooooooooooooo protective of Gumi. Lucky her, I have shit!

Well…I dated Kaito and he was like a prince…until he jumped into my window half naked because a huge ass fan girl wanted to rape him…

Then I dumped his ass.

Well I walked away from the weird people, Lenka began to flip off Gakupo, Gumi flipped her off and a fist fight was about to happen between Kaito and Rinto.

So this is how it is at Pussy Café in the morning…fun uh? I need to drink some sake…now!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^.^

Well that's the first chapter I hope you like! And well I will try to update soon! I promise it will get much fun on the next one okay! Thanks for reading! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Once again! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please read and review!

I do not own Vocaloid!

Enjoy^.^

Kitty Café

Chapter 2:3

Ren~

I walked around the small house but then became bored and went into the café. It was now open and I could hear Meiko yelling in the back at 12 in the afternoon. I can hear growling and complaining but none seems to say no to her. My brother was playing video games with Leon and I was left alone. So I went in to see if I could help, but a certain teal hair girl bumped on me while walking in with a black and white maid uniform and black ears, she wore white lace tights with bows on the sides and black heels, she looked like a Lolita model.

"Sorry!" I said stepping against the wall, the girl froze and turned to me, her teal eyes watched me, then she smiled, "its okay! I'm Miku by the way, you must be the new people that Luki told me about!"

"Luki?"

"Yeah, Lukas little brother? Well by a year…he is tall and a real big asshole! But I guess you have no clue!" She kept explaining but I had no clue who these people where…I watched her as she placed a hand on her waist and talked, she forgot about her job I guess?

"My name is Rin, and Len is playing with Leon, but I'm bored and came here!" I said out of know were, she nodded but a certain someone with the same hair came from behind her and pinched her cheeks.

"AH!" She yelled turning around to see him, he had the same teal hair but short with teal eyes and is very tall, he wore black dress pants a white dress up shirt, bow tie that was black and a black vest, he looked really sexy. I thought of nasty things but soon forgot as he watched me, I blushed red and looked down…I'm soo stupid!

"Oh Miku, who is this angelique creature?" He watched me with those eyes and I began to feel a little naked; Miku smiled and said," This is Rin, the new girl!"

"Oh yeah? You are cutie," he winked and walked away whistling while Meiko did another round of yelling in the kitchen. I blushed bright red as Miku glared at his handsome back, how handsome he was! Too bad I was wearing this uniform! I should have put on that cutie skirt and that bunny shirt! Ah! I must look like a nerd with my school uniform!

"Don't pay attention to my older brother Mikuo he is a man whore and will only touch you and let you rot in hell! Believe me I see it all the time with the customers! And with his girl friend's, he only dates them for like four days then drops them like atomic bombs, and I say that cuz the do a lot of drama and crazy shit happens! But he doesn't care!" Miku explained fixing her cat ears while watching my reaction.

"Really well that's bad I guess? Well um what can I do in the café anyways?" I asked her dismissing the topic of her brother. She looked confused and then smiled, "Okay let's ask Meiko!" She as well just put away the atomic bomb. I sighted relief, so Mikuo us a man whore, that's too bad I liked him for a second, but I now killed that feeling!

We continued to walk towards the secret kitchen that seems to have sound proof walls with Meikos screaming! But we met up with Meiko as she hit Kaito with a pan; he wore the same thing as Mikuo and complained at Meiko. Mikuo laughed at him and continued with the yelling as he got a long silver tray and placed it on his shoulders to go serve his customer, he winked at me as he passed by to go do his job but stopped at Meiko's words of wisdom. What…?

"You're a fucken retard! You just spilled the damn coffee on the man's balls!" Meiko yelled at him, Kaito yelled back," I apologized and he gave me a tip!"

This tall pink haired dude that was flippen tall came walking in wearing all white pants, polo and a red bow with a white apron around his waist," Yeah, the costumer said not to worry, he likes Kaito and asked to give him this?" Luki handed Kaito a large dildo…that was blue…with a note, still holding the large tray with one arm he took it…," It says, Kaito I love you and I hope you will one day call me, he put his number…mmm that's kind of him" Kaito read and commented, Meiko face palm herself and walked out to go to her office.

"I'm going to one day KILL MYSELF!You're just impossible! A man gave you a damn DILDO!"Meiko yelled slamming the door shut, I just blinked and turned to Kaito, the dude with the blue dildo…

Luki guy laughed and patted Kaito's shoulder," You're a fucken amazing person, who do you do it? Piss her off that bad?" the pink haired asked, the amazing person was the boys with the blue hair that was brilliant he looked like a prince! He was tall and lean muscle, his blue eyes where blue and kind yet sexy, he saw me staring, I blushed. Well he did just wink at me a second ago…I mean it's not every day a hot dude winks at you? Right? I have the right to blush like a school girl…

"Well hello?" he greeted me with a smile throwing the blue thing in the trash as he advance towards me I really wanted to disappear like Casper or better yet die, he completely ignored me and the fact he still had that tray with him, Miku smiled," This is Rin, be nice!" She finally came back to planet Earth, what's wrong with her? She didn't get enough sleep or is she as well is drooling at the boy candy?

As Miku said those words, two pairs of new eyes looked at me, Luki and this handsome samurai dude with purple hair, a pink haired woman hit him with a spoon and he returned to work, which deleted that extra eye which I'm grateful I feel like a prized bunny! Luki in the other hand shifted to look at me, his smile was is some way a smirk but damn he was sooo hot! I blushed one again...

"So you're Rin? You're the cutie where is your twin, eh?" he asked his blue eyes that shined like the sea asked, I gulped and smiled," Playing video games with Leon…"

"Jeez, Luki! Keep it in your pants!" Miku yelled at him at last, Luki rolled his eyes and returned to texting on his phone, Kaito then smiled and looked at me ignoring Luki once again," Please don't be afraid, we won't do anything!"

"Right," Luki mumbled as he finished and looked up at me once more, Kaito smiled at me again and left to handle the customer with the tray, Miku then left as well giving me a tight squeeze on the arm and a small smile. Yeah like hell that's going to make me feel happy inside! I have been raped with eyes! Is that possible I believe it is!

"Um, that's nice; well I will go to Meiko…" I said to him, he smirked and laughed at my shy behavior, Mikuo then walked in with the tray empty," Yo, Luki, hello Rin, having fun?"He once again greeted me; I can say I wanted to explode my atomic bomb on their faces! Poor eye candy!

"Um, sure? I guess? I mean besides that it seems that my brother and I are eye candy for all you people! You guys are flippen perverts! Go bang a damn tree!" I said stopping my foot, but then walked away. Mikuo and Luki laughed their asses off, I'm glad I am a joke to them.

I knocked at the door and Meiko grumbled a come in, I walked inside and as soon as she saw me she smiled," hey, Rin, what brings you to this hell hole?"

Its like I was an angel to her life, her eyes shined brown, her skin was nice and shiny white in some way, and she wore a red tank top and a black mini skirt with black leather pants.

"Bored…can I help?"

"Um…sure? Hear put this on over there, it's a bathroom," she pointed with her red nail to a black door, she stood and gave me a maid uniform like Mikus', I nodded and went inside and put it on, she went back to her desk. I bundle my clothes and stepped out, she stood from her red chair and away from her red desk to me, "Cutie! Now give me this I will put that in your room, now here you go all finished!" She said placing black ears on my head, she removed the white bow and placed a black one. She then handed me black small heels and I put them on…I had those lacy white tights…like Miku…

"Ready?" She asked, I nodded and opened the door to find Luki and Mikuo still there but Kaito walked right on time, their mouths dropped when they saw me, right like I was a damn Victoria Secret model," You Kaito, show her how it's done! You better show her right or else your nuts are in trouble, got that?" Meiko ordered, Kaito bowed and walked up to me his smile still on.

"Why him! I'm wayyy better with little kitties," Mikuo complained but winked at me, what the hell! "He is a retard! Pick me and I will make all her dreams come true!" Luki said throwing a piece of lettuce at Mikuo and licked his soft lips at me his eyes where super sexy, damn that was hot too, Kaito ignored them and looked at me," Ready? Now Rin you must greet the guest first and smile, then you gently ask what they wish, ok?"

"What they wish? NO! What they want it sounds dirty!" Mikuo laughed blowing a kiss at me, is it me or all they all horn dogs? I just rolled my eyes and looked at Kaito who had suck kind eyes and are so nice to look at!

"Yes," I said sure of myself, we went out to the open from the secret door; the black tables and chairs where filled, this green haired girl greeted the guests and this blonde with long hair took them to sit down somewhere. Music was loud and everyone seemed to enjoy tea, coffee, cake and sandwiches. A huge smiled filled my face, I was happy! This will be a piece of cake!

"Well there is a table that has not been taken order from, go!" Kaito said pointing to a table of men…well teen guys from high school…

I nodded and went with my little note pad and orange pen," hello welcome to Kitty café, my name is Rin and I will be your maid for today, may I take your order," I said with a smile, the three teens looked up and me and smirked, perverts.

"Well blonde I want some chocolate cake with extra creamy white icing," The black haired boy said then his friend with red hair smirked as I wrote everything down and looked up at him," I want a banana shake make it nice and creamy and double whip cream, eh?" I nodded and wrote that down and looked at the final boy with dark purple hair," I want a strawberry short cake, extra strawberries and whip, got that kitten?" He asked giving back the flyers, I nodded and grabbed them and walked off, they began to laugh as I went to the bar with the Lolita setting, the pink haired girl smiled at me, she wore a black Lolita dress her hair curled up to be held by a black lacy bow.

"Hey there, my name is Luka, order?"

"Yes…this is so hard…they are mean!" I said waiting; she nodded and turned to fix my things up. Kaito came by my side," How is it going?"

"Horrible, the boys are mean!"

"Yes I know, but don't worry none hear cares, we are doing our job and getting their money!" Kaito smiled, he was so nice! His pep talk is making me smile diamonds and poop rainbows…Mikuo then came out with another tray, I followed him with my eyes as he gave his 3 tables their drinks and pastries, he smiled and laughed with the woman. He then came up and set the tray on the bar next to me, he then smiled at me and nodded towards Kaito.

Kaito then left saying to be brave, his order was up, Luka gave him his tray, I turned to Luka leaving to fix my order, I was left alone with Mikuo. Oh my hell, please don't punish me I promise not to make Len dress up like a girl again! Mikuo is such a pervert and I don't want to get rape!

"So how is it going?" he asked leaning against the bar to me, I blushed and looked at him," I guess well, but the teen boys are mean so, I don't know…"

"Mean? Where at?" He asked kindly, he was nice…so much different than before with his flirt attitude and playboy self…also a jerk!

"Over there," I pointed, he turned and smirked, "You want me to give them their order?" he asked turning to me his eyes where kind and teal, he was tall as I looked up at him, he was kind. He wanted to help me? I thought he wanted to play with the kitty?

"Um, no I can do this!" I said as Luka gave me my tray, he shrugged and nodded, I about to pick up the tray when he helped me lift it up. Luka smiled a little surprised I guess this is weird for Mikuo to help a young gal, Mikuo then walked with me to my guests," Hear you go!" I said smiling giving them there orders as Mikuo held the tray for me, the teens said nothing. I smiled and left going back to the bar with Mikuo next to me.

"Not bad for a rookie!" he smiled at me; I smiled back," I'm a fast learner!"

Thank you please review! Oh! And read of course! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Hello once again! I apologize for the many mistakes in the first two chapters! I will do better this time, we'll try. Also sorry that I took so loonngg to update! Anyways besides that thank you so much to:

Rosalia94

Lynn "Ne"-chan (sorry if I miss did your name.)

xXEndlessSkyxX

miharu1111

For adding me as author alert, story alert or review! Thank You! And for those who don't like the story I'm sorry, don't read if you don't like and no trolls as well as their very rude reviews are not welcomed! ^.^

I do not own Vocaloid neither the songs! I love the songs~

Enjoy^.^

Kitty Café

Chapter 3 :3

Rin~

Finally after all these long ass years, my brother and Leon decided to make a magical appearance.

They walked in with uniform on, Len in the maid dude outfit and Leon in an all white uniform with a black bow. They walked in laughing and talking like as if they were long lost lovers. While I waited tables, ran from one side to the other, got eye rape and met nice people and also made ten dollars in tips! Hell yeah!

"Rin!" Len said helping me with the large silver tray, after Mikuo helped me he walked off to handle more tables while I was guided and helped by Kaito. He then took me to the back and re met Luka and the purple dude whose name is Gakupo, sexy. He was very kind but Luka kept glaring at him and he only shook my hand and smiled no nasty jokes. I smiled at them and laughed, everyone was just crazy, but in a good way?

Luki walked in then and was about to start his pervert dynasty when Luka, his older sister, yelled at him to fuck off and go do his work, he then walked off saying he never got any fun. Kaito laughed at that and then took me to the…bar area with the black and crystals. He said that today was a huge day, well every Friday. Why, I have no bloody clue I'm guessing there will be a lot of strippers and naked women?

"Thanks", I came back to planet earth as Len helped me go back to Luka in the Lolita bar. She smiled at me," It's your break you have worked none stop and also its almost 8, closing time," She said her voice gentle and musical. Len smiled and left to Meikos office…weird…

"Oh, maybe I should help! Closing time?" I said dismissing my brother strange behavior…

"No, sweet, stay and rest we will clean and close. Yes, we reopen at 11 for the show, its adults only and that's where we have the alcoholic beverages and where we get most of our money…" She said distantly watching the green haired girl say goodbye to the last people and locked the doors. Luka then looked at me and smiled; she then walked off and began to clean the Lolita booth. I got up and began to walk around cleaning some tables with this silk rag, Leon was now in the "adult" section fixing up bottles and glass as well cocktails, he of course, was shirtless with only a vest and black skinny jeans…

The girl with the green hair then came up to me," I'm sorry I haven't been able to introduce myself with so much work; my name is Gumi and Gakupos' younger sis! Pleasure to meet you," She bowed and smiled, I laughed, "It's alright my name is Rin and I think you already met Len earlier, when he was trying to hit on you…"

Yes, Len, my brother with a penis was flirting with her while there wasn't any guests, he tried to get tables near her so he can talk to her. Like any girl, she fell for his charm, cuteness and shota ways…I laughed at myself, what a loser my brother was so lame when it came to flirting but his charm really hit girls G spot, ya know? So in some ways I was happy but I watched like a hawk, I don't want him heartbroken, not now when we need each other…

Out of pure air a blonde walked up to me and smiled then she hugged me…," My name is Lenka! Ah! You're so cutie no wonder Luki and Mikuo want to rape you! Its okay they are like that on the first day but later on they will be different! That's how they where until I hooked up with Rinto!" the girl Lenka said letting go of me, I was going to die…

"Lenka don't kill the girl!" this tallish boy came in with the same outfit as Luki but with no smile,"Oh! Rinto don't be mean! I was giving her a welcome hug!"

"Right, Rin right? Your brother is funny as hell," he said with no emotion at all, he then walked off pulling Lenka with him," Bye!" was all that Lenka could say, I just watched the pair leave…to Wonderland~

"My god they better not pick the storage because I need to take out the mop!" Gumi yelled running after them. Uh? They are going to Wonderland! Storage but why would they pick the storage…oh god…gross…Wonderland is nasty for them…what the hell am I thinking?

"Rin, take your damn break already your brother is off his!" Mikuo suddenly appeared from behind me with a bag of white table cloths, he began to slip it on the tables. I went up to him and pulled some out and began to help him, well he helped me might as well return the favor? Plus, I need to re locate my mind right now…with the whole Wonderland shit…

"So do they do it in the storage all the time?"

Mikuo, stopped, and laughed his ass off. He laughed so hard he fell on his ass and could not breathe. I walked up to him and watched waiting for the bastard to pee his pants.

"What's so funny?" I looked at him like as if her where a retard, which he is…

"Really? Do you have to ask me that, like right now? I don't know if they do it okay! I'm not some damn pervert!" he said trying to calm himself and stood up again and began to put on the table cloths on the other tables. I stood there like a pop tart, an orange one because that would be my favorite, he really didn't just say he wasn't a pervert…

"You did not just say you're not a pervert! You are a damn freak that flippen was eating me with your eyes until you helped me, then you became different… but you're a jerk!" I said slipping on the rest of the table cloths. He then came to me and stood over me as I finished the last table," Don't tell me you didn't like the attention Blondie?"

"What? Right! I'm a minor you're like 100 billion years old! Leave me alone okay?" I suddenly said, but he just pissed me off, I turned and walked off. Kaito then appeared before me…dressed like a vampire…

He had his face perfect white with his eyes rimmed nicely with black eyeliner and he had these fake fangs that looked real. This outfit was very sexy, he had a loose white shirt that had a black and blue vest, which looked like some pirate thing, then black pants fitted nicely on his legs and boots and over all a thick Victorian style coat of navy blue, god…amazing hot…

"Hey! Still hear! Will you watch the show?" he said in his usual happy self, yeah when I was drooling my mouth out…right?

"Um, I don't know…"

"Your brother will be in it! Who knew he actually could sing! He will be dressed as a girl and be singing with us for our performance tonight!" Gakupo then walked in wearing only a loose shirt with ruffles on the front and unbutton to reveal his muscular chest…black pants and flippen black boots, he had black gloves and this sword and belt on his hip and on the side. He wore as well make up to make him look pale and his blue eyes looked fierce and sexy, his hair was up in black ribbon…

"Sing? He is going to be a girl? Man all this practice with Katy Perry and Selena Gomez not to mention also Lady Gaga songs are paying off…"I said out loud, but before I knew what I said everyone looked me like as if I just said I had a huge black penis…

Then I heard Mikuo trip on a chair and fall once again on his ass laughing, Gakupo looked over but at the end all three of us ignored the retard…

"Yes, well Leon taught him the song and he learned it fast and decided that he would do it, called it fun?" Kaito explained not brining up anything from the past 3 seconds, taking out an ice cream sandwich from…his ass? Well he began to eat it and smiled turning around to go and sit at the Lolita bar where Luka left to get ready? Gakupo smiled and as well left me there alone with a still laughing Mikuo on the floor; Leon walked to him and pulled him from his arms behind the "adult" bar. Hopefully to kill him…I crossed my fingers.

" Rin! Doll come here!"Meiko asked for me from the office, I ran inside and looked up at her; she had a red long Jessica rabbit dress on with red heels and lipstick. Her hair was straightened and perfect.

"Yes?" I asked a little annoyed, I thought my brother hated this place and now there he goes ready to perform like a girl! Who does he think he is, Katy Perry, the next male Lady Gaga? To top it off I just told the guys his secret…oh well…Mikuo might die so her wont tease him right? Out of all the characters in the world…he decided to play a girl and possibly be rape and murdered, not only that but with Gakupo and Kaito! I knew I shouldn't have made him wear all those girl outfits and the princess crown…oh hell I have destroyed my brother forever!

"Wear this, doll? You will be with Mikuo serving drinks since the rest will be performing, our theme tonight for our show is "Let me Suck You", and it was a Luki idea, so yeah, hear! Luka will do your makeup and Miku your hair, okay?"Meiko dismissed my blank stare, since I was talking to myself inside my mind at the moment…

"Um, yeah…in the little house?" I finally said after 5 seconds of her smiling at me, her red lips reminded me of cherries, oh eat cherries…

"Yes, go! We have a couple of hours! Guests arrive very early for these things!" Meiko said smiling at me once more ignoring my blank soul holding a black bag to my face, I took it and smiled at last coming back to my body with my soul and left to the house. There I found Luka dressed in a Jessica Rabbit dress but all silver that shined like a billion bucks and had a huge slit up her thigh with black gloves, her hair was in curls but up in a bun to reveal her naked back with diamonds in her bun of curls. Miku as well was there wearing a short tight teal dress with this black thing as a tail behind her, hair was up in pony tails and curls with a Lolita hat made of lace coming down her face, she had lace gloves and black stiletto shoes.

They both where getting Lanka and Rinto ready, Luki sat on the side with black pants, loose dress shirt and long black Victorian jacket, his face pale and white blood on his neck and mouth as well chest…he as well looked dreamy…why the hell do all the boys in this place look like freaken models!

"Hi Rin! Getting ready?" Lenka asked me, I smiled and nodded, she wore the same outfit as Miku but gold and black with black high heeled boots and her hair was down in curls. Rinto growled and he wore a suit like Kaito but gold and black as well, they both looked lovely. I hope they had fun, in wonderland…Ah! Why am I becoming a pervert, this crap is rubbing off me too!

I then smiled and went up to my room and changed to just blush bright red and mentally slap myself, I looked at myself in the mirror…I had on a long tight fitted dress that was wide open in the front in a form of V and the back was draped down to make a droppy back, to reveal my hole back, the bottom was tight to my hips and thighs to let loose all the way down. Holy shit, I looked so much older like 18…I went to the bag and pulled out stilettos, holy hell…I slipped them on and walked out like normal.

Luka and Miku waited, Luki and the rest left leaving me with the girls, good I do not want to be eye rape. They watched amazed at the dress, I just blushed and sat in front of them, not really saying anything.

"Very casual, you want to be sucked," Luka teased as she began to put on the stuff to make me look like a vampire, she then drew Katy Perry style eyeliner and the finished off with fake black lashes and red lipstick. Miku in the other hand curled my hair to be crisp and lovely," My you look like you will so kill someone!" Miku said as she finished off, both girls watched me and then nodded, all finished.

We walked into the café, Gumi was ready to open the doors once more with Rinto next to her, Gumi wore a Victorian Maid style dress in black and white, she looked like a doll.

I walked to the adult bar with Leon; Leon smiled and whistled at me and I blushed red," Shut up cousin!"

"No, you are stunning! I picked wisely! Yo, Len look at your sister!" he said smiling, his eyes where tender and kind for a second but as soon as Len walked in he smirked.

Holy,hell…

Len looked like a Lolita girl, gothic, he wore a lacey black dress long in the back short in the front, all lace with a red rose in the front and it was off his shoulders to reveal his skin. His hair was up with a rose and his makeup dark with red blood lipstick, holy smokes…

"Len, you look like a girl!"

"Rin you look like a slut!"

We both laughed at each other, Leon grabbed his nuts and laughed, this was going to be a fun night, if you know what I mean!

:3

Mikuo~ (finally!)

After laughing my ass off about the twin listening and singing to chick shit, Leon glared daggers at me. I stood up and fixed myself, controlled and looked up at him. I need to calm the fuck down, I'm losing my swag and play boy self…

"Are you done being a little bitch?" Leon asked, eye brown raised, I shrugged and gave him my winner smile.

"I'm not gay so that isn't gonna work, hear get dressed, Meiko will finish you off," Leon finished turning around to fix the vodka bottles. I turned and went with Meiko who dismissed Rin as I walked in, Rin didn't notice me!

"What the fuck Meiko?"

"Shut the fuck up and you better get your shit straight! Got that? Your nuts are in line next to Kaito!" Meiko yelled giving me my own personal bag to put a dead person. I turned and left to the kitchen and quickly dressed up I wore just a unbutton white dress up shirt, black vest and dress pants with a red tie and dress up shoes, like Leon but a little more stripper…

So I fixed the table putting these silver candle holders that Dracula would have with candles lit, and some red rose petals on the tables. It looked romantic yet sexy like sex was gonna happen on the mother flippen tables. I just smirked thinking how awesome that would be! Red rose petals and maybe some whip cream…okay I need to stop…

Anyways…I went back to get some ice and fixed some shit, then I went to Leon who was grabbing balls and looking at someone, well some people. I was holding a crate of ice when I see Rin…smoken hot…

I almost lost my cool when I walked in and set down the ice, Rin loved fucken fuckable and amazing, Leon watched me then at Rin and smirked he noticed my moment of orgasm in my pants, his green eyes shining. I then stood up and saw another chick looking at me…I looked at her and tried to smiled but was fucken confused as hell" Wow what the fuck Rin you have a sister? I thought it was a boy?" I asked like a fucken retard, the gothic Lolita girl laughed, a boy laugh, and smiled at me…what in the world, girls laugh like guys?

"No stupid it's Len as a girl! Well it's for the show!" Rin said waving her hands in the air her curled hair bounced with her motion her eyes looked sexy with the black cat eyes, all pissed, but I kept looking at her red lips…mmm

"Yeah dude! Jeez Mikuo we told you!" Len said laughing once more, I shrugged," I forget shit I don't give a fuck about, so yeah the customers are coming in you should hide…" I motion to some 21 year old girls and then a group of 5 guys walked in with a lot of leather then a team of 30-40 year old woman walked in all dressed like fucken prostitutes…Damn I hate Fridays at times…

Len, jumped back and escaped behind the kitchen, Rin then came to my side. Fuck, why? I got goose bumps as she came to my side; I swear I almost got a damn booner…" Time to work Kitties!" Leon said pushing us out the little booth noticing my slight blush but his eyes shined like devil jewels, Rin just rolled her eyes not noticing my" jizz in my pants" moment.

For the next hour till the show, we worked around the clock for the customers, many woman spanked my ass…I would just smiled and walk away…and some place tips in my pants for some reason? Rin was winked at and told dirty jokes; she just laughed and walked away to Leon. Then she would find me taking out the 5 dollar bills from my pants, I would smile and wink, she will turn but I could see a slight blush.

"Why?" She asked waiting for the drinks, I came up telling Leon the next round of drinks, Leon nodded and did his magic, and after that looked over at Rin, her red lips…My mind went wild my hormones just wanted to jump out and eat her…

"Why? Well cuz you look cutie and make good money!" Leon said handing her the try with the drinks," Also right now those guys with the leather are eating you alive and possibly give you a huge tip!" I added in trying to cheer her up, instead," Yeah I can see you are getting the big bucks in your pants!" she rolled her eyes once more, hot, and went on her way to serve the drinks.

"Mikuo, baby cakes, stop trying to hit on her, she is too young for your ass," Leon laughed as he gave me my tray, I glared at him and went on my way, that is bullshit, when your 15 in my book you can party, drink and fuck.

Rin~

It was time midnight, the time to shine…well my brother. The show was about to being.

Mikuo and I sat down on the booth and waited for the intro to finish then we would do rounds to check our tables to see if they needed anything. So far, it's a full house, Gumi and Rinto came to our side and disappeared to the back, getting ready for this shift or whatever. I just sat there watching everyone's eyes glow and their smiles grew big, there body moved with excitement, what was so great about this sex café? Is this legal?

Then it happen, those lights became crazy and electric with smoke coming out from under the seats, the women went wild as soon as they heard a voice…Meiko.

"Good mid night…my very special guests… (cheers and some psycho screaming, right as it went dim and spooky) it is the time of the night where interesting things happen to all the naughty people…(guy screams "bang me babe all night long!") let me suck you…" Meiko purred appearing on stage doing some sexy curvy moves, her body moved like a snake, then Luka appeared and began to run herself against her, her eyes cloudy and lustful as well moving her dramatic curves, Miku then appeared on the other side Meiko as well beginning to rub against her body innocent and delicate, the music was low bass with some Arabian, the girls continued with their hands going around their precious bodies, now I understand why everyone is so dirty… (Guys going crazy) and the lights turned off completely.

Mikuo stood and went around asking guests what they wish as strong music of techno began to pour out of the speakers. I as well went to the table of men and the rest but they ignored me as Miku appeared with the veil covering her porcelain face, the music went away to leave some very spooky stuff and her voice began singing a song….

_I was born only to share my love with you.__  
__What is this thrill I feel deep within my heart?__  
__Still I whisper through these walls so sweetly,__  
__"You are mine and we will never be apart."_

She sang so very creepy her free hand from the microphone did some motions, I just ate a sloop of saliva and went to sit back down, Leon began to drink some vodka to hear Miku he had a huge smile on his face. I'm guessing Miku is badass? Mikuo sat down next to me looking up at his sister with a dead face…I guess he doesn't care that much? But I looked up at her; she had such a nice voice!

_I will find all of your lovely little secrets.  
Every one, all there is to see.  
And if I could feel the curves of your body.  
Touch them so that you would lust only for me._

_Oh my my, do you have a guest in your arms?  
Such a cute little thing with all those golden curls.  
Tell me tell me darling, how much you love her.  
Maybe I will slaughter your precious pretty girl._

_I will burn in a fire photographs of your desire.  
I wonder if she knows of me?  
You can use and abuse, do anything I won't refuse.  
To prove I love you more, don't you see?_

_I'll hold you close, I'll break you in.  
Let's raise a toast to our final sin._

_Why is you're crying? What's wrong, baby?  
What's the matter, lover, don't worry your little head.  
I'm only holding the box I built for you  
That I can keep forever with me once you are dead._

_It was I who placed the gift at your door.  
I hope it was everything you're asking for.  
A bloody kitten head just for you.  
Who loves cats as much as you do._

_I will burn in the flames every trace of her name.  
I wonder if her life's clock still ticks?  
"I love you" is so cliché, filthy words that you betray.  
I know it makes me feel like I'd be sick._

_I'll make you see, force you to be.  
In love with me eternally_

She ended and she stood from the floor where she kneeled her free hand covering her face, then Kaito appeared like a vampire under a full moon, his blue hair lovely against the dim lights and his hands delicately went around her small body her eyes closed her lips apart (man men went insane) and his fake fangs went slowly on her porcelain neck and like magic the lights went out with only the candles as light, the costumers cheered. I was breathless; this was like an opera…

Then we once again did a round but none wanted a refill so we sat down and looked up at the stage with some purple and pink lights. Luka stepped in singing her hair down in curls a big purple butterfly on her right side as she sang, her voice was like music to the dead; the Gakupo stepped out as well his sword by his side, his shirt open as he appeared and sang with her on stage his voice low but just so kind and it felt safe.

_A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart;__  
__without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion.__  
__My butterfly flapped about aimlessly,__  
__leaving behind some powder on your hand.___

_Pulling apart our intertwined fingers,__  
__moving from our lips to our tongues,__  
__what we're doing do might be unforgivable,__  
__and that's precisely why we're so fired up.___

_I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.__  
__Please make me believe that this is not a sin.__  
__I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.__  
__I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.__  
_

They then danced around each other like wild animals ready to fight and Gakupo grabbed a piece of Lukas nice smooth pink hair and smelled it, she the closed her eyes and he let go of her hair and their fingers intertwined. They looked deep into their eyes, their passion, lust and so much more filled the room as they finished the rest of the song. I was taken away…it was like as if they were in love like as if they were having sexy right in front of us with the voices, is that what true love is? Where both souls are like a melody together where one needs the other?

_It might be necessary for you to tied me up;__  
__if you love me, then show me some fidelity.__  
__I can't help but like "weird" things,__  
__so let's just go as far as we can go.___

_With a heart that has gone astray,__  
__we will melt so easily,__  
__that there's no free time for us__  
__even to feel each other's tenderness.___

_What has been repeating is not our dream,__  
__but the unmistakably realistic "we."__  
__I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back,__  
__but that's fine, for you're my one and only love.___

_As dawn breaks, I become uneasy,__  
__and end up crying in tears.__  
__You whispered "It's okay" to me,__  
__but were you also crying?___

_I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.__  
__Please make me believe that this is not a sin.__  
__I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.__  
__I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.___

_Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets,__  
__that even if we separate, we will reunite again.__  
__Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back.__  
__That's fine, for you're my one and only love.___

They were perfect together, their voices sounded like sex, well don't know how it sounds, but if there was a word to describe it will be sex! But the question remain, I want to know what it means to love someone…I watched with hungry eyes as the crowd went wild when Luka turned to run and Gakupo grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest where she fell against, his naked chest!. Gakupo then tipped her over, her eyes watched him with such passion and pretended to bite her, Luka closed her eyes as her gown shined a like a million diamonds, the lights went out.

Finally there was break and then shit happened…

Leon jumped out of his bar as new music began, Mikuo during the performance took off his white dress shirt to have his black vest and red tie, now they both began to walk around like cats in heat, I watched with so much embarrassment and began to give a lap dance to the women… Gumi in a black lace baby doll with ribbons and silver heels and cat ears appeared from the Lolita stand with Miku and Lenka all dress the same came out and began meow and walk like in a runway to give lap dances the men…OMFG!

_On my waist, through my hair.  
Think about it when you touch me there_

Luki and Rinto appeared from behind me in the same attire as Leon and Mikuo," Princess I suggest you go behind the bar," Luki said in my ear, I nodded and went back watching everyone, I didn't even argue or say nothing.

_Close my eyes, here you are all alone dancing in the dark.  
Tell me baby if it's wrong to let my hands do what they want?  
Late at night I pretend we are dance-dance- dancing in the dark  
Ooh la la_

Gumi was on top of this guy moving her hips like a professional belly dancer and Miku on the table moving like a pro stripper dancer, men howled with pleasure their eyes wild. Lenka went on the other side of the tables and began to also dance touching herself her hair golden and long she licked her lips as the men threw her money.

_When you work on me,  
Open my body up and do some surgery,  
Now that you got me up  
I wanna taste it  
And see those pocket aces.  
I wanna see who you are._

The men, well, Leon grabbed this 30 year old woman dressed like a slut and placed her on the table and began to dry hump her, the woman yelled and moaned at the same time grabbing his neck and pulling him in to her. His blonde hair covered his devilish eyes, her friends put in money into his pants, I wanted to laugh, but remained silent.

_I got a sex drive to push the start  
On my waist, through my hair.  
Think about it when you touch me there.  
Close my eyes, here you are dance-dance-dancing in the dark!_

Mikuo got this 40 year old with big boobs and a tight body in a hot pink dress and grabbed her hands and placed them on his nuts then to his ass, the woman screamed with fun and her eyes popped when she once again grabbed his uh, area…he then placed her on the table and began to do all these…sexual moves…with dry humping, her friends spanked his ass and as well place money in his pnats...

_I like to flirt to see  
I'm only talking to you if you wanna surf my sea_

Now that you got me boy  
You know you better spice it flavor it g-get it right; savor it

Luki on top of this girl humped her face then her hands went around his body and began to pick her up her legs around him and humping her some more… The girl laughed and smiled as he placed her on the chair and he began to dance for her, she squeezed his ass as her friends yelled at her to do so. Rinto grabbed these 21year olds hands and placed it on his ass as she humped her face. My god they humped anything they could get there things on! My mouth dropped opened as I saw these girls jumped on them and riding them and saw these boys being spanked and touched!

_Wanna see who you are, got a sex strap push the start  
On my waist, through my hair.  
Think about it when you touch me there.  
Close my eyes, here you are, all alone, dancing in the dark.  
Tell me baby if it's wrong  
To let my hands do what they want.  
Late at night I pretend we are dance-dance-d-dance Dancing in the Dark  
Ooh la la _

THIS IS A STRIPPER JOINT!

_Tell me baby if it's wrong..  
Dancing in the dark..  
To let my hands do what they want.  
Dancing in the dark!  
Ooh la la _

Hyper ventilating when the song was over I watched with shock as Meiko walked out to the stage smoke surrounding her curvy figure, her dress red like blood against the dim lights," Now boys and girls be good and go back to your cages, bad kitties! (Said to the strippers as they went away sawing "meow, meow") But my dear mid nighters you will get them all at the end of the show to suck you dry!" Meiko said as she turned and walked out. The music began…once more…

The "strippers" came back, Mikuo smiled at me and Leon went back behind the bar to get another shot of vodka.

"Like something you see cutie pie?"

"You where having sex on the table with an old lady…"

"Yeah, its part of the job, you will have to do this one day!" Mikuo smiled teasing me and laughed as Leon handed him a towel, Leon just chuckled," Rin its fucken fun and we get extra tips!" Leon said grabbing his balls once more, nasty, I rolled my eyes and looked up at the stage, smoke and artificial howling and cricket sounds where heard and Len appeared like a girl, then Kaito came after him grabbing him trying to steal him like a little bitch then Gakupo appeared and tried to bite him like a hungry animal, everything looked so sexual, Gakupo grabbed Lens waist and pulled him to his body and Len made whimpering sounds, Kaito then tried to bite him and take him away, I swear Len is gonna be gay after this…then it will be much funnier to dress him like a girl...just saying…

Holy shit.

_The ordinary days are twisted; a forbidden love__  
__A heart so fake-__  
__The imperfect love is painted over in black__  
__In a pitch-black world_

They sang in the sexiest voices ever, I smiled and Mikuo turned to me with a question mark on his face.

_Even though it's just one word__  
__That I've always wanted to say to you__  
__If my impulse that I can't hold back completely__  
__Ends up breaking down-_

"What?"

"Why are you sighting? This is gay shit ya know?"

_I love and am loved, to the point of seeming to go mad__  
__The sweet and hot kiss is an IMITATION__  
__In a paralyzing sensation, my consciousness fades away__  
__Paint over my overflowing thoughts and the truth__  
__In black_

"It's rather romantic you know! Maybe you don't understand because your brain is in your penis!" I snapped at him, he looked at me disgusted," Oh yeah! Miss uptight! Thanks for saying my penis is smart!"

_The setting moon overlaps with clouds__  
__Just as if it's hiding its light__  
__We can't return anymore?__  
__Let's disappear together like this_

"And small, you're welcome!" I snapped back, Leon snickered from behind the bar, Mikuo then became red and stood over me, I glared daggers at him, I was of afraid of this player!

_Even though I let go of your hand__  
__Believing that I'll be united with you someday__  
__If it's a love where I can't be myself__  
__Then I should destroy it_

"Oh really?"

_Wanting you to hug me firm and tight__  
__The warmth of our joined bodies is an IMITATION__  
__Because the sun troubles me when it shines on me__  
__You'll be gone from my sight__  
__Please teach me the answer?_

"Hell yeah! Now fuck off! Unless you're gonna kiss me!" I challenged my mouth went up in a smirk; he smiled and grabbed my face and kissed my frozen lips.

"Holy fuck!" Was all Leon was able to say to us and this moment, of pure embarrassment…

_I'll smash common sense and morals__  
__And it's fine that I'm the only one who gets punished__  
__Holding onto the words__  
__That you said in your final moments_

His lips where tender and kind I never thought his lips would feel this way…I closed my eyes as his hands went on my shoulders and pulled me to him his sweat chest against me, he then became rough and he bit my lip and sucked on it, his tongue licking my bottom lip, I let him...

_I'll think of you everyday__  
__Before the feeling from when I hugged your shoulders__  
__Dissolves and disappears into nothingness__  
__I'll go see you_

He then released and I punched his pretty face, he fell back and looked up at me startled, Leon jumped off and grabbed him to pull him behind the bar like an undertaker and gave him some ice on his wound.

_Held by a flickering and swaying illusion__  
__The word I said to you was an IMITATION__  
__On my cold skin, there's a kiss mark that won't disappear__  
__I'll submerge just about everything in my memories in black__  
__And fall away_

"Don't you ever kiss me again, you fucken asshole!" I said rather coldly to him my eyes were like hells fire on his face, he watched me with those teal eyes as Leon placed the bag on his face and leaned against the bar, Mikuo stood against it holding the bag not saying a word. None noticed, not even the costumers, they where to busy with the performance which was good.

_I love and am loved, to the point of seeming to go mad__  
__The sweet and hot kiss is an IMITATION__  
__In a paralyzing sensation, my consciousness fades away__  
__Paint over my overflowing thoughts and the truth__  
__In black_

I turned then afraid of myself and what I have done and left out through the kitchen to the open air of the night, he took my virgin lips yet he finds this a game it's an imitation…and the one that ends up broken is me…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello!Once again! Happy 4**__**th**__** of July! Hahahaha thanks to all the readers and kind reviews! Hahahaha I hope yall enjoyed the last chapter hehehehexp**_

_**Anyways I'm back like a star andddd well shit is gonna go down!**_

_**Sooooooooooooo I don't own Vocaloid, I wished! Hahahaha and I hate myself for making Rinny cry butttt good things…will happen promise hehehehehe I'm sorry in advance for miss spells and wtf words! They are hard to catch! This chapter is short but I promise to soon update a huge ass chapter!**_

Kitty Café

Chapter 3:3

Len~

I saw her run.

She ran out the kitchen to the open air, my gut felt like knots and I wanted to punch anyone in the soul and send them to hell for making her feel that way. I just hate it when she is like that, I don't hate her I just don't like her upset feeling its kinda scary, I want to always see her smile…she is my shining star the one that picks me up when I'm crap and the one that can handle my crazy ass. And those dicks that make her cry or those fucken bitches making fun of her chest, they make me even angrier makes me want to rip their balls or cut off their heads and make them eat them! None messes with my sister!

So, after the show I was suppose to stay and let the girls pet me, but I decided to run out. Kaito and Gakupo nodded and they turned covering me as I sneaked out the kitchen to my sister. Everyone else understood and stepped out of the way, Meiko looked like a fucken demon from hell," it was that fucken vegetable lover right?"

"I don't know Meiko…but I'm gonna find out!" I said running away from hell itself, she turned and nodded. They all left to finish the rest of the show…a bunch of humping and stripping!

I ran to her, the night air hit me like a bitch slap of cold water. The night sky black with the little stars; aw perfect for camping and telling scary stories. I wanted to just run along and smile, but not without my sister…I need to see what's wrong what happen to her…we only have each other…

My Lolita heels made it impossible to run faster and where bulky to crack my face in someone's ass for all I know, so I took them off and threw them inside running in bare feet to find the missing bride! I still don't know why I agreed to be a girl…but I found it fun…but not doing it again…Kaito and Gakupo molested me 100%. Flash backs made my skin crawl, I need to find Rin!

After that moment of paranoia and possibly dreaming of Kaito raping me and Gakupo making me his man bitch well… I nodded to myself and scan the area for a goof ball. I walked around the houses that were painted fucken weird; one was pink the other teal and one that was almost a damn rainbow! As the music went wild inside the Kitty Café, no clue why it's not called Porn café, the dogs began to howl at the sound and old people cursed the night, well at the club... I shrugged and walked around Kaito, Gakupo and Gumi…house…

Pervert face.

Gumi:3 Oh yeah…I think I got what it's called an booner, in a dress…looking like a damn girl!

She is soooo pretty and cutie…her eyes like crystals in the spring…her lovely hair that reminds me of grass in a summer evening! Okay that's not hot but grass I can cuddle with, ya know? Mmm and her smile it's like colorful jelly beans in Easter and her charming laugh like a sonnet by some badass Italian musician! I had a very silent moment of truth when I see her; I want to always see her…always…and just huge her and keep her in my closet!

Like a dumbass I kept walking until I see a peeps yellow head sticking out from a cherry blossom tree…I swear Gakupo is just funny…He told me he planted the tree there and waters it all the time and takes care of it also her practices his sword shit near it…he says it gives him inspiration, I can't even plant a bean so have nothing to be inspired about besides my lovely bananas! All plant life dies except bananas…oh well, but she was there!

"Rin! What the fuck you missed the part where I died!" I said planting my butt next to hers; she sat under the tree, a pretty pink petal in her hand she looked like a damn ghost from those Japanese horror films. She looked up at me her sapphire eyes like diamonds, they weren't pretty they were just shiny and glossy form tears…He black dress spilled like black silk on the floor her heels stuck in the ground, raping it. Her hair, curls, where all over the place and just not her…

"Yeah, well you missed the part where they stole my virgin lips!" she yelled pushing me away from her, her arms weak as she sat there glaring fantastic daggers at my lovely face; I stare at her like as if she was a damn piece of broccoli…A kiss? Really, jeez this ugly girl kissed me! That was my first kiss!

"Um, okay? Rin I understand you dream of your damn prince charming and shit, but that isn't real! Disney is fucked up! The only educational movie is Pocahontas, that I have watched…since I don't watch shit besides like fucken Young Justice (heck yeah~)! The bitch doesn't stay with John Smith! He fucken leaves and the bitch marry some other dude! A kiss is a kiss the most important part is that you didn't get rape and you didn't kiss a hobo!"I tried to be a cool beans brother, but she just looked at me with a black stare, her tears dried up, that's a start, right?

"Len, you suck…but I really wanted my first kiss to be with the one I love…not some asshole kiss from fucken Mikuo! He is a fucken piece of shit that will pay with his balls! Oh yes he will suffer!" She yelled closing her eyes, her small hands in fists.

"Don't cry, okay? It's not worth it! Hey you can tell this story to your kids and teach them never to be around assholes like Mikuo?" I suggested shrugging my shoulders, but I got the shoe in my face…

"Rin!" I yelled as I saw the heel go the other way bouncing off my head, she looked up at a figure coming to us, I turned at well to look up…I hope its Gumi to save my ass!

"Len! Will you help me clean up the tables?" Gumi asked still in her baby doll, drool, I nodded and stood very happy that someone listened to perverted prayer. But before I did that I turned to Rin one last time," Finish him…"

"Oh yes, brother," she smiled her devil smile, that's my Rin!

Meiko~

"YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER!IM GONNA CUT YOUR FUCKEN NUTS!" I yelled as soon as the last person left, my hair was blazing my eyes pouring out fire, at whom? Mikuo! Great it was not surprise its either Luki or him but this time the mic goes to this a-hole! Luki was being a good boy doing his job and helping, but this little parasite had to attack my little girl with his disgusting aids infected lips!

"Yeah! Mikuo is finally gonna die!" Miku said through the microphone as Kaito and Luki set all the technical stuff away, she danced around very happy of her brother execution. I'm with the girl, who would want this viral infection as a brother? Gakupo turned with Luka they were cleaning the tables, together? What the fuck? Is it me or is everyone hooking up except me? I'm the only one not getting a piece of ass! Fuck there goes my flippen red dildo one again!

"Okay, I sorry…alright?" Mikuo rolled his eyes with no damn emotion like a damn rock, as sat on the table in front of me shirtless and sweaty, god if the boy was a little nicer and not a dick; he would be smoken hot and fucken sexy with that body! But no he has to be a douche bag with teal hair and eyes and…sexy body…

"Alright? Really? She is gonna be with us for at least 5 years! She is as well is Leon's cousin! You can't just mind fuck her and leave her like that! Also she is adorable and kind…she doesn't deserve this…learn to treat a lady!" I yelled, Kaito, fucken retard, came to my side. He as well was shirtless and sweat still trickle down his chest…yummy…fuck!

"Mikuo, what you did was not nice…I think you should apologize and become friends from scratch and as well analyze how you treat women…they are very special people, you must handle with care if you don't want to end up being alone!" Kaito said as he turned around and picked up boxes his muscles contacting making him look ever sexier! I fan squealed in my mind as I tried to get my hormones on check, Gakupo helped and they both left out back. Len and Gumi walked in laughing like fucken love birds on a lame pink stick branch from hell, I'm guessing Rin is okay?

"Well, you fucken dick from hell?" I asked raising an eyebrow; Leon came to my side and stare at his soul…which we knew too well…

"You guys make it seem I pop her cherry! I just stole a kiss! But fine! I will go and be nice…which makes me want to puke blood with acid!" Mikuo said walking out with only black dress pants on…really?

"It's not like you weren't nice before! You like this girl since the first minute you saw her!" Luka yelled from across the room, Len and Gumi sat down and chatted like never before why we were in drama land!

"What? Luka is Gakupo going hard that it fucking up your brain? And no I don't like that little bitch who said my penis was small!" Miku yelled as he turned to walk once again. Both Miku and Luka laughed their ass off, I could not help but so the same for a little bit. I can see Lukas point there…very wise…

"Hey! Be careful! My auntie said the twins are not to be played with!"Leon smiled as he yelled at him as he walked out and he turned to me.

"You think he will learn?"

"Nope, but Rin is a tuff girl, she is gonna whip him to shape! Just see!" he winked at me as he finished walking away as well, fuck I need some sake…I think I'M gonna get a wrinkle!

Mikuo~

So, like a fuck, I walked around the houses looking for the lost little Alice. Flashes of the kiss, her lips so soft well she didn't taste of mint but her lip stick was cherry, yum. I wanted to just rip her dress off and just take her as mine and just keep her next to me…But loving her? I don't know…if that feeling is real…

Yes, shirtless, but I didn't care I was just gonna say my shit and leave! I don't want anyone to think I care, even though I do yet it's not love, I think. I was gonna handle this crap and drop her ass like an F bomb, but then I don't want too…

But I don't understand why everyone is fucking with me when she dared me! How am I supposed to say no? Also what the fuck with Luka? What is she a fucken mind reader? Is Gakupo's dick that magical to make her sense shit? Man his sex must be like fucken Wonderland or some shit to make her do that! Fuck what am I thinking? I am a pervert, but I will not admit it…are they dating?

I walked behind the fucken enchanted pony house when I feel something, dark and very scary behind me like in those Japanese films with the wired girl in the toilet and shit…wait I remember seeing Len and Gumi walking in…so…

Wamp!

This fucken branch hit my head; I fell on the ground dizzy as fuck and probably dead. But then I fell the person dragging me inside a house…holy shit…I'm going to die! This person is gonna drag me to cut my nice dick or possibly rape me, well I will enjoy it, but fuck!

"I hope you like sadist people, because I'm one hell of a bitch!" …a voice said…fuck…high pitched…smartass tone…fuck…fuck my life!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello! I hope you guys had a great 4**__**th**__** of July! I want to say thanks to the people that review and read as well add me to their lists and stuff! Thanks that means a lot! Also I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review its kinda short sorry!But I want to read your thoughts of the story or what you thought of the chapter! I apologize for any miss spells and weird stuff!I'm trying my best to catch those suckers! I hope next chapter is gonna be much longer no worries!**_

_**Thank you once again and I do not own Vocaloid or anything in this chapter! Lol only the plot idea! **_

_**Enjoy^.^**_

Kitty Café

Chapter 5:3

Meiko~

"Where…the fuck is that mother fucken sex offender!" I yelled, very drunk indeed. Leon fell on his ass and began to laugh with a bottle of sake. I in the other hand I was in the adult bar, laying on it with only my red panties and red bra with lace…my clothes? They are somewhere near a table or something, I don't care I'm drunk! Leon was in his boxers on the floor drunker than a damn psycho path…if they can be drunk…his clothes as well where missing like hell…

Anyways, I was lying on the bar a bottle in hand asking for that bastard! The little fucker just left and never came back to help clean up this shit! So I'm fucken pissed off and drunk because of this! Miku, Lenka and Rinto watched us all drunk like as if we where the damn circus! But I didn't give a fuck, I was drunk and I was happy as hell! Mikuo can go die for all I care and be reincarnated as a damn worm, since that's what he is!

Miku~

"Um, Meiko you mean Kaito? He is over there (points at the table behind Leon) he is as well drunk…with ice cream…"

"How can you get drunk with ice cream…do we have that sexy babe?" Leon asked trying to get up but falls once again on his butt he was so lost and will pay it dearly in the morning, I'm serious they are adults and act like children! I just sat there watching them too, Lenka watched Kaito with concern while Rinto is a sour puss rolling his eyes.

"NO!He is a fucken…porn star!I mean your parasite brother!" Meiko asked getting up, her boobs nice and round in her bra, man she should be a model! Wait what the hell I am thinking! I'm becoming my brother!

I blushed bright red and nodded," I don't know big sis, you know him he probably went to elope with some girl…or dog?"

"What the fuck a dog? He is that fucken horny and disgusting?" Rinto snickered his blonde hair perfectly at it sides, his arms cross across his bare chest, trying to look cool.

"You fucked a dog once!" Lenka fired at him as her eyes watched Meiko fix herself on the bar with a new bottle of I don't know what…

"What! I only fuck human vagina not fucken animals!"

"Well…you like doing it do-"

"STOP!SHUT UP I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THIS!" I yelled covering my ears, what is wrong with these people today! Is it full moon?

Kaito~

This is going to be very bad in the morning…I said to myself in this new language of muttering…I was so damn drunk I swear I could see damn pony's…with rainbows…I want to fly with my new pony friends!

I wonder if Mikuo is dead…why I am thinking that…too drunk to think…damn that Leon…and his experiments….

Lenka~

Um, Meiko looks hot with her under garments…

Rinto is mean!

Rinto~

Watching Meiko up there…makes me horny…

"Well anyways, Meiko he is probably fucking a whore and is going to get an STD in his penis and we will need to cut it off." I said in a smart ass tone grabbing Lenka and walking out leaving these dumbasses and their drunken souls, I was done with this shit; I'm going to go fuck not watch retards.

Everyone ignored us as we left, Meiko flipped us off and Kaito fell off the table muttering something unknown I swear that guy is a sex offender. I just rushed out to that huge ass drunk room with Lenka, who was giggling knowing what's the plan, until…

We heard noises…coming from the kitchen…

"Oh…you're a naughty boy!" Someone purred…snapping a whip against flesh…what the hell?

"Oh yes I am, don't stop hitting me you crazy bitch, my god you're a sex angel!" A person with a deep voice said, Lenka and I froze in front of the door and looked at each other, we both wanted to know what the fuck…we where that fucked up. Who else can be having amazing sex besides us these days?

"MMM, I liked how your towel just fell off and flashed me your little friend~"

Lenka wanted to laugh, we new…I blushed red…your little friend wow that's creative like calling my dog Bob! Lenka call mine Mr. Yummy… Really, Luka with Gakupo and whips…I just growled and grabbed Lenka and we went into Meiko's office, shutting the door hard, they need to know who the sex angels in this place are!

Luki~

"The fuck! You guys are all drunk! Well except…you Miku, but fuck! Meiko you better put cloths on cuz then I'm not gonna hold back your boobs are too tempting!" I winked at the brunette still on the bar; I stood next to Miku, who made a nasty face. I stood before them shirtless and back from the storage; I had to fix everything since these bunches of sex addicts came here to just drink till they died of cancer!

"You come anywhere near me you fucken skinny shit I will cut your balls off!"Meiko yelled coming to me, I just stood frozen, fuck. She placed her boobs against my chest her hand went to my nuts and squeezed them, I moaned as she released.

"WHAT THE HELLLLLL!OMFG!I'M GOING TO GO BURN MY EYES OUT!" Miku yelled running out the café, her pig tails flying behind her. She is just grabbing my nuts and the bitch goes insane, well she is, but it's not like she hasn't seen this happen before?

"Meiko why didn't you ever do that me!" Kaito yelled from the floor the man got up and just walked towards us, holy hell, he had no shirt on only his blue boxers with little ice creams; his hair looked like blue sex hair. I stepped back," I'm gonna looked for that bastard…Mikuo…so have fun you two! Hey Leon you are gonna get good porn!"

"Hell yeah! Fuck what the hell! I don't want to see this shit! MIKU!GET YOU PRETTY ASS IN HEAR AND HELP ME UP!" Leon yelled trying to get up, but ended up falling down once more.

"You go puppy I got some man business to handle," Meiko turned and gave me a wink as she pushed Kaito on the floor and got on him, saddle…oh hell, cow girl…mmm I walked out going pass the kitchen…noises…by Meiko's office…more noises…

I ran to my house, why is everyone getting laid except me! Mikuo us going to pay tomorrow!

Gumi~

"Len?" I called out for him…he just left me with Miku and the drunks…said he needed to go clean off and would be back. Now I sat in my room waiting for Gakupo to get back…but I don't think he will be coming home tonight…

I sat up on my green bed with carrots; maybe Len doesn't like me…where is he at?"

Mikuo~

"Are you insane? Everybody will be looking for me!" I yelled at the little blonde she had this shit with like a handle and lots of leather strings tide to it in hand, her twin smirked, WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GET THAT? WE NEED TO FUCKEN SEARCH NEW COMERS!

" Oh really? Gaku and Luka are getting it on and Rinto with Lenka are hitting if off hardcore in the office, everybody else is either drunk or at home!" Len said he had dress all in black jeans and shirt; he took off all the girly shit. Damn he looked good as a girl too, okay where the fuck is Luki when I need him? Oh right he went to put the shit at the storage like Meiko's little bitch!

"Are you guys' fucken psycho! Rin it was a kiss!"

"A kiss? You fucken man whore!" Rin yelled smacking the leather shit across my legs with jeans, it snapped and I grunted in pain.

"Fuck that feels good…" I said out of know were, what the fuck? Is this fucken getting me horny? Oh my god this is fucken bullshit! I the MIKUO is being bondage and made into someone's bitch! I shouldn't have listened to Kaito and his crap of talking to ladies and shit!

"You like that kitten?" Rin purred her hands running from my balls up my naked chest to my cheek, her eyes where blue like the ocean, you know that shit with the sun touching it and it glows and crap, yep those are her eyes.

"Fuck him, let's fuck him up! NONE KISSES MY SISTER WITHOUT PERMISON AND MAKES HER CRY!" Len erupted in a ball of flames from hell. I just watched the guy as he turned me around, I was tied from the ceiling in black rope and was handing like a piece of meat, yeah like in those movies.

"What the fuck!" I yelled as he and Rin left the room, the smirked leaving me hanging…by myself like a damn bitch…

"Goodnight Mikuo~" Rin purred as they closed the door, wait I thought they were gonna rape me…no they are leaving me here to hang! Fuck my arms are going to pop out like those final destination movies and shit! Fuck what! No I want to be whipped not left here!

"This is your level one punishment, next time it will be worse…Hatsune…" Len finally said from behind the door they both laughed like fucken psycho paths…and I was left to hang like a piece of meat…fuck my life!

Luki~

I stood outside…Luka didn't get home…fuck that purple homo guy fucked her…damn that is fucken gross!

My ass was on the porch eating a tuna sandwich waiting for any life form, none.

"LUKI!Have you seen my retarded brother that looks like me but has a dick and has one to top it off because I think he is dead?"The damn shrimp disturbed my lovely morning of waiting for my sperm infested sister…

"Shut the fuck up you damn witch and no I have not I'm still waiting for my fucked over sister…"

"Oh! Really I'm sooo happy for her! So lovely! Her love of her life!"

"More like the fag of her life love of her life my ass!" I snickered ruining her bubble of pure happiness and Disney bullshit. Love is a load of shit and Mikuo and I both new that, its bullshit and crap this world creates to hide the truth, this world is fucked up. She turned to me, her hair was in the usual pig tails and was wearing a white Lolita dress with leeks all over it, she was right now eating one…fucken gross…

"You're an asshole you know that!"

"Yeah well, I never said I would be nice!"

"Uhm! You're just a green jelly bean because you didn't get laid!" She yelled at me sticking her tongue out, I rolled my eyes," Oh and you did? Or did you use the magical finger?"

"Shut up!" She blushed oh…hit the G spot…

"Can you both shut the fuck up I have a damn headache and your hear talking about magical fingers!" Meiko walks out the café with a red kimono cover up and a cup of coffee, her hair looked like sex hair, ha.

"You had fun in the waves of Kaito's ocean?" I asked getting up to greet her, she smirked," I think he could not let go of my fire, my vagina is that amazing!" she winked, Miku made a gag noise.

"Shut up Miku when you actually get some, you will know and understand no magic fingers!" Meiko said sitting down on the steps. Miku just left her mouth opened and just shoved the damn leek in her mouth, ha penis.

"Yeah, have you seen my sister?"I asked finishing off my sandwich, damn she looked fucken sexy…in that…mmm little girls my ass…

"Luka? Well I saw her go to Gakupos house…when I was done…so she is sleeping over there, Leon manage to craw to his room. Rinto and Lenka are out my office and into their sex nest and well Kaito is on the bar where I left him, butt naked!"

"What the hell clean that shit! Eww there better not be sperm anywhere?"

"What the fuck Miku? You want to go check? Be my guest he is butt NAKED, open for business!" Meiko said, Miku turned pale white, hahaha poor bitch.

"What the fuck, any news from Mikuo?"I asked dismissing the business joke, fuck I was open and I was left to sleep by myself…on a damn Friday night!

"What are you two? Like sex partners or fucken some bullshit of friends with benefits?"

"What the hell? No, I like vagina thank you very much, I haven't seen him and I'm worried…" I said smiling at Meiko who laughed at me but then patted my back," Yeah you guys have been friends since this fucken world got a mother fucken sun, but no I haven't seen that parasite."

"Yeah? I haven't seen the twins either…"Miku added her face then went out to Leon's house…when something fucken weird happen…

Mikuo~

I walked out of the house like a fucken BOSS. That's right mi could not feel my fucken arms but I walked a god on earth. I was still shirtless and only with my black dress up pants.

And so I walked, away…to only find my stupid sister, Luki and Meiko watching me.

"Yo! Good morning!"

"What the fuck? Dude are you fucken okay?" Luki asked coming to me, Meiko as well with Miku, her eyes screening me like a little bitch that's she is. I just smirked at them like as if I fucked someone like a pro, but didn't I was fucken tied to a damn ceiling! ALL NIGHT!

"Fuck yeah man! I'm fucken shill right now!" I smiled…well fuck yeah I was going to I mean fuck that was fucken amazing experience, being sarcastic.

"Are you fucken like crazy? You just got your asses handed to you!" Meiko yelled smacking my arm, ouch…Luki watched me his eyes were playing with me, yes he could see right through my soul, Miku was still looking at me with a damn question mark on her fucken face.

"Right, you fucken bitch you fucken wished! This body is like fucken iron man! Rin and I are shill, so fuck off!" I smiled, yes it is true before I walked off, Len smiled and Rin too at me as they untied me and left me get my feeling of my fucken arms back, I smirked and flipped them off like a fucken G when I recovered my damn circulation and we became…friends…weird but yeah…Rin still glared at me but seeing me sour like a lemon made her happy…so whatever I got over this shit! Now I can imagine her whipping me in a leather suit…and calling me naughty…ohhhh yeah~ minus the fucken hanging on the ceiling…

"You are one crazy bitch you know that…" Luki said at last smiling at me, Miku glared at me and walked away fucken confused like a damn guinea pig. Len then came from behind," Morning guys! How are you Mikuo?"

"Great little man! Fucken great! I have never been raped in my fucken life!"I said too…happy…fucken shit this hurts my fucken pride! This little shota made me his bitch! Just because I kissed his boobless sister!

"Yeah? That's good!" Len said walking away to Gumi's house, fucken bastard he will pay for leaving me in the dark room hanging like a damn dead body!

_**Thank you and hear it is; I didn't want to go all super crazy on the torture because I want other things to happen before the main torture! But I hope you liked it! Thanks! Please read and review! ^.^**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hellloooo! Yes I know the torture…WE NEEDED MORE! But hold your horses, it will come soon I promise! muahahahaha I like had a chapter all written out for that then I'm like…mmm we should wait cuz I want other shit to happen! Plus I enjoy my torture and sadist nature…anyways~**_

_**Thanks to all the new readers and actually liking my crappy story!I love all u! 3**_

_**You guys keep meh writing! Also reviews are adorable thanks^.^**_

_**Now let's continue this shit!**_

Kitty Café

Chapter 6:3

Rin~

After Mikuo left Len smiled at me his eyes shining blue like a devil," He thinks it's over…" His eye twitches as he spilled the poison in the morning, I smiled and began to giggle at him, I found it funny seeing my brother like this," Len your eye is twitching! Calm down, but yes you are correct the poor playboy thinks the game is over!" We sat on the couch waiting for any life, like Leon…we saw him craw inside…with only boxers…it was very strange…thinking he is a grown ass man…but we sat there thinking about last night.

Len then stood," Yeah…well I'm off to Gumi, I need to apologize!"I nodded as he walked out the door, "You be good!" I said as he closed the door and then I just stood there…alone like a bitch.

We just left Mikuo hanging…he said he suffered like fuck, I don't know how fuck can suffer… butt it wasn't enough…We just whipped him a couple of times and just hung him like a dead body…I wanted to make him bleed and yell out my name and just want me forever and be obsessed with me and love me until this fucked up world comes to an end! Len didn't want to go all crazy since it's our first day begin hear, I pouted. No fair!

Then a thought came to me…he thinks he is top dog, the shit, super G, but I think not! He is a flippen loser with a leek up his ass! My face became dark and scary…oh yes...

"Morning Kitty!" Leon said still in his boxers his face was sleepy his green eyes still closed but her still managed to greet me, he turned at me and then jumped back fully awake, I say he is the kitty this morning, I guess my face is scary…

"Are you fucken okay? Are you possessed! Don't be I am not allowed to go to church because…anyway you don't need to know that! But don't be possessed Meiko will also cut my nuts then I won't be able to have children!" He tried to cover up but I looked up at him and smiled, children this guy is fucken insane, my cutie innocent simple; he relaxed," No worries, I'm great! I'm going out for a walk!"I announced standing up; I wore a cute little yellow Lolita dress with an orange on the side with white shoes and my traditional white bow.

"Have fun Kitty! Don't act like a blood thirty demon! You almost made me shit a troll!"

"Sure thing!" I said walking out and bumping into Miku once again, this girl just pops out like a bunny," Oh!" She said her hair moving around her like water and her leek dress very powerful…and gross…

"Hey, morning!" I greeted her, she turned and smiled at me," Why didn't you kill my brother?"

"What are you talking about? I don't kill people I only go to school, bitch, act cutie and just eat and poop?"I said cocking my head to the side; Miku blushed red watching my amazing cuteness.

"Don't act dumb, he came walking out of you house! Please just do the honor!"She finally said as she turned to walk away, nothing to say about the topic of Mikuo. I shrugged and decided to go to Luka's house, she is pretty cool…

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Luka yelled at her brother as she threw at him a huge ass piece of wood, don't know where she got it from... Gakupo was there holding her back he tried to smile and control his woman, but failed, trying to keep her from pulling Lukis eyes out… Mikuo was on the floor crying and laughing his ass off still shirtless, Meiko was just their hips on the side and arms across her chest where a red kimono.

"Morning everyone!" I said out loud in a rather girly voice, I hate myself right now, everyone turned to me including Luka, her face changed…like those sand colors…or the Barbie's hair when you dip it in hot water then cold and her flippen hair changes colors…scary…

"Hello Rin bunny boo!" Meiko came running to me, Luki then came running at me too, damn he is tall, even Luka and Gakupo came running to me. I guess I am loved?

"Hey there SEXY bunny!" Luki said giving me a wink. Fuck my life…I thought Lenka said this would be finished…it is the second day.

"Ah my adorable RINNY!" Luka said and Gakupo only smiled his purple hair nice against the sun…I want to touch it, they must have gone all hardcore last night…he looked rather tired, I giggled. Wow, I'm flippen crazy today…I'm thinking of his hair then about sex and his penis…

"Hey guys how was your night? Sorry I left out of know were, you know?" I asked Meiko laughed patted my shoulder and Luki looked bored but tired to smile and painful one and Luka with Gakupo started at each other eyes…gross…

"Well I got laid…by that sexual predator…I think he still naked at the bar…" Meiko said, I laughed at her; Kaito is naked at the bar? The blue prince is naked at the bar…wow…wait omfg!Miku went inside!

"!PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU DISGUSTING ASSHOLE!I'M GOING TO BURN MY EYES AND SOUL OUT!"Miku yelled her high pitch voice making us go def for a couple of minutes.

"I told you fucker, didn't I tell her? Stupid bitch I swear…" Meiko face palms her face.

"Now she knows what a real dick looks like not her magic fingers!" Luki began to chuckle, "Your fucken gross!" Luka said thinking about it…Gakupo just blushed red.

None went to save her…

"What's wrong with the hoe?" Mikuo asked on the floor still, everyone ignored him; we were just looking at the door waiting for her to run out, nothing happen.

"She lost her V card…now then…someone say something stupid, since you're all pro at that shit! Except you Rinny your just adorable" Meiko said rolling her eyes but pinching my cheek, I feel like a damn kid.

"I was left ALONE like a fucken bitch! And someone went to fuck around without letting me know they were going to fuck around! I'm guessing the penis of the fucken purple wizard is SOOOOOOOOO amazing that she didn't bother to tell little brother that she was going to spend the night at mount Olympus! I was worried sick!" Luki said very sarcastically making the stupid introduction to the stupid shit, Luka smiled…holy shit…if you're a Hetalia fan and you know Russia and his little smile…that's it…

"Oh really? And since when do you tell ME when you go out fucking your little prostitutes and fucken imaginary unicorns and ponies and bloody cats shooting rainbows out its ass! Uh? TELL ME YOU FUCKEN LIITLE BITCH!" Luka yelled jumping on him her hands grabbing his hair, Luki only laughed and hugged his sister like a loving brother and he was taller than the pinkllet. Fuck that is the first I have seen Luka loose her mature cool and seriousness…

"Any hooters…that was fucken boring as hell; so you're alright with Mikuo and shit?" Meiko asked watching me her brown eyes shining with new hope. I looked up at her trying to do shiny eyes but failed and Luki with Luka on top of him watched my face as well, Gakupo looked like he was analyzing the situation.

"Why yes! He told me he loved me and wants me to become his girlfriend! I humbly accepted! I guess it was love at first sight!" I said rather loudly I cocked my head to the side and smiled a devil of a smile, game not over. Mikuo on the other hand turned pale, like a ghost in those fucken gay movies with the lady and the creepy house yeah that fit perfectly. The rest fallowed like domino effect.

"What dude? Really wow…!" Luki said laughing up at Mikuo while he was under Luka. Luka was speechless but then smiled," Told yah!"

"I guess my dick is magical right Mikuo?" Gakupo teased getting Luka off Luki. I turned once more to him, my target and smirked, in your face! He looked up at me and smirked back his eyes dancing in color of teal…why do I feel like melting," Yeah that's right babe, love at first sight, I could not help it, it was like a fucken hurricane in a room hanging from the ceiling to realize my destiny! Bloody hell I should hang on the ceiling more often!"

"What the fuck…are you doing drugs?" Luki asked getting up and scratching his head, everyone looked a little confused but I only laughed," Your soooo funny baby boo!"

"I need a drink you are all going to kill me, what the fuck!" Meiko said turning around to meet Rinto and Lenka," What is it rape time?" Rinto asked at the group still in the middle of the damn lot confused as fuck with me smiling like a retard and Mikuo smirking like a rapist, Gakupo turned to Rinto," Nope its hell …I think the end of the world is about to happen…"

"We are all going to die and become zombies with leeks up our asses…" Luki said his eyes blank, can't believe his play boy friend has finally a GIRL FRIEND!

"Oh damn! I wanted to see Luki get rape!" Lenka said dismissing the fact of the end of the world.

"I wish…" Meiko muttered and I just smiled at her.

"Okay, you're all a bunch of insane people let's get the fuck out of here…" Rinto said pulling Lenka into the café.

"OMFG!" Kaito runs out of the café in his blue boxers with ice creams on it…we all watched him as Miku came after him with a knife her face was like a psycho path," You're going to pay!"

"WOOOOH! It's now safe! Morning Kaito looking rather sexy!" Lenka said laughing her ass off.

"You called that blue bastard sexy?" Rinto growled at her, Meiko laughed her ass off," I can see your Winnie Kaito!"

"What?" he stopped and Miku fell on him her head on his chest.

"Oh yeah! Rape time is here! Grab her ass I want to hear her screech!"Luki yelled laughing his ass off he was finally out of his blank state, Mikuo just looked at him disgusted…

Len~

So I walk out with Gumi, holding hands when I see Miku on top of Kaito who was naked except with boxers on. I just watched very confused…

"What in the world! Miku!" Gumi ran to her pulling her off Kaito who got up and ran to Meiko hiding behind her. Okay doesn't Meiko want to always cut his nuts? Then why run over to her…

"Well, this is a nice morning…" I said walking over to Miku and Gumi. Miku dropped the knife and smiled at me. Her teal eyes like shining orbs, wow, shit she looked at me like as if I where Jesus! I back away just a little…

"Your soo nice Lenny~"

"What the hell! You wanted to kill me right now!" Kaito yelled, Meiko just stepped back and spanked him on the ass.

"Shut up now or you want your nuts murdered?"

"No…"

"Okay then, Miku go to your room you're a bad girl! Is that better you porn star?" Meiko yelled towards us, Miku turned," Get some pants on!" she then went to her house, her hair trailing behind her…she needs to cut that shit.

"Well then that's settled…what's the being issue?"Gumi asked walking up to Meiko, I walked next to her, Rin watched me with a smile on her face. Okay something smells fishy and it's not vagina it's bad…

"Well it seems a lot of us hooked up yesterday night…so yeah Mikuo has a girlfriend and I still haven't gotten laid!" Luki grumbled…

"Oh! You have a girlfriend Mikuo who? Is it SEEU? You guys were going hardcore last week behind the Lolita bar then the week before that with Lily! You have thing for blondes!" Kaito had to say…my eye brow twitched, Meiko face palm her face and turned to Kaito," Babe your fucken retarded!" She then kissed him and they began to…kiss and make weird noises…

Gumi blushed red," Um so who is it?" She asked grabbing her hair and twirling it around her finger, blondes uh? That fucken piece of shit!

"This bitch!" Mikuo said grabbing MY sister by the waist and putting her against his chest, fuck no!

"Oh really since when?" I asked my eye was about to twitch, I think I'm gonna go drinking with Meiko or Leon some time…

"This morning Lenny! It was love at first sight imagine if she would have SEEN my dick, it would be dick at first sight!"Mikuo smirked at ME!THAT FUCKEN BASTRAD!HE BETTER SLEEP WITH BOTH EYES OPEN LIKE IN THAT FUCKEN TAYLER SWIFT SONG!

"Oh really, that's nice…" I had to answer; I tried to be calm…breath…everything will be great…

"Lovely! Well Len and I are also an item and I'm guessing Luka and Gaku…Meiko and Kaito…too!" Gumi said…a little too happy…

"Yes, how lovely uh? Sweet heart~" Rin purred…like a sexy kitten to MIKUO, she placed her small hand on his chest and put her head against his neck…lips are right there…

"UHM, great well we were going to go eat something…" I said trying to distract everyone from looking at my sister…

"" Luki said watching them too; Kaito and Meiko as well stopped making babies with their mouths…and looked at the new couple…I think I saw something…on Mikuo ball area…HE BETTER KEEP IT IN THIS PANTS!

"Oh yeah! Bye!" Gumi waved at them as we left to the café to eat, what the fuck Rin as a lot to explain!

Meiko~

…I was sooo fucken confused right now…fucken Rin is like a sexy kitty! I can see that fucken Mikuo got a major booner, fuck I would too!

Len left with Gumi, I can tell he was pissed but fuck what to do? They seem serious…shit I'm gonna have to go to Sam's Club and buy a BIG ass box of condoms I swear…Well also for Kaito since we are back together~

Yes, he did a good job last night and well I need a real dick sooo I decided to give him a chance! I'm so kind and an angel of peace! I also realized he became an AMAZING KISSER! Damn he is just amazing…I forgot that…well I hope I am the same for him too…

Then Leon came to our bubble of confusion and sex…hahaha sex was amazing! OMFG I surprised none listened! Hahaha…well Leon almost did but he ran away like a little bitch that he is!

"Yo kitties! I'm fucken spicy right now! Its fucken Saturday!Lets got to the fucken pool!" Leon yelled already in his black swim shorts…Everyone stopped and cheered! I fucken wanted to die! I can wear my new leather red Victoria Secret bath suit!Oh yeah Kaito is gonna want to take it off! Fucken pervert.

Luka~

"I'm going to pack some lunches!"

"I will help!"

Gaku and I left to my house and began to "pack lunches".

Luki~

I'm afraid…of going inside my own house!So…I barrowed some of Mikuo's shorts…

"Dude are you fucken serious? No more Lily neither Neru nor SEEU! They are cutie especially SEEU she is my favorite…with her cat ears and when she talks Korean..so cutie"

"Yeah well don't get an orgasm with her it's weird, but got someone bitchy! Hahaha don't worry we can have fun! Did you see what she did! Fucken sexy!"

"True that…well I will call Teto see what the crazy bitch is doing and see if she wants to be my ball warmer for the day!" I said getting out my pink phone, hell yeah pink is for REAL men.

"Sure yeah, WHORE, get your ass dress we are going to invade the pool!" Mikuo yelled as I dialed Teto.

"YOU'RE A FUCKEN ASSHOLE!"Miku yelled as she began to get ready, Mikuo turned and began to dig in his shit, yes shit; his fucken room was like a damn trash can!

"Hey babe, yeah it's me you fucker, yeah well want go to the pool?"

"Is this a date Megurine?" Teto asked in a very devilish tone.

"You want it to be cuz I can make anything happen~" I smirked; fuck I loved this girl, she fucken insane.

"Oh yeah? We will see about that! See you in ten!" She hung up. Fuck yeah; this is going to be fun!

Rin~

I put on a yellow bath suit with little oranges…yes like a little girl but it was a two piece with a strapless top and the bottoms are panties but with ruffles on the sides…mom helped picking it out…

"WHAT THE HELL RIN!" Len yelled coming into the room as I put on blue shorts and a t-shirt with a cutie orange in the front. I froze then relaxed, it was only Len," Damn don't scare me, I thought you where fucken pervert and rapist Mikuo!"

"Yeah? What the fuck was that out there you sounded like a horny kitty!"

"I'm playing a game, he thinks it's over but I will make him pay!"

"What's your plan genius? He is smarter than he looks and has more experience fucking over people than you…"

"I'm going to make him fall for me, and then I will destroy him without knowing it, its brilliant! I think he likes me so it will be super simple!"

"…mmm good I think it might work but be careful, if you need help make sure you let me know…no sex alright?"

"Yes, big brother," I walked to him and kissed his cheek in hope that it calms him down he was not very happy and walked away to find Leon there watching us, his eyes like green cat eyes.

"Really? I said no incest shit!"

"Yes, don't snitch and also it's a friendly brother and sister kiss pervert!" I smiled at him, he shrugged and went outside I followed him.

Everyone was outside, Len walked out with yellow swim shorts and a white shirt with a dancing banana with our cutie yellow bird bag with our yellow towels and sun screen. Luka was in a pink sun dress and a big pink sun hat and white sunglasses, I could see a metallic pink strap from her under her dress straps, ohh Gakupo is going to like that…

Gaku wore purple shorts and a black shirt carrying a basket and a pink bag also a carrot shaped bag…Gumi, guessing her stuff and our food. Gumi wore a green bath suit with a carrot on the side, it was two piece with the strapless ruffled top and the bottoms ruffled but on the butt area so kawaii~ Rinto wore black shorts and a yellow shirt with a serious face, Lenka whore a cutie yellow dress and under it a metallic yellow bath suit she was smiling with her long blonde hair in braids at her sides.

Meiko stood there smirking with her leather red swim suit that was low cut and cut in the back and in the front, very sexy…like Victoria Secret style with a light red cover up but really didn't cover up the very sexy bath suit. Kaito was next to her with a red bag and a cooler with his…ice cream, he had on his blue shorts and had his "ice cream is sexy" shirt on with a very sexy ice cream cone.

Then it was Luki in teal shorts and a white muscle shirt looking at his cell which was pink, Mikuo watched me in his leek invested shorts and teal shirt carrying a big bag…leek shaped…Miku wore a one piece teal swim suit with ruffles on the sides and a deep cut in the back, she had a cover up that only covered her waist with leeks on it her hair in the traditional pig tails.

Leon stood and declared," Let's go kitties!" A limo appeared out of know were, a butler took our stuff and put it neatly in the trunk. The driver, who was crazy because it almost ran over Luki; who ran to my side with Mikuo leaving Miku alone like a pop tart, walked out in a black string bikini with halter straps and straps on the sides and with black combat boots stepped out her hair was red and up in pig tails that's looked like drills.

"Hello everyone ready to party hardcore!"

"Fuck Tato! You almost killed me!" Luki yelled at her as he walked over to her, he didn't let us answer her question, she was cutie her eyes looked very clever and intelligent; something Luki doesn't have…only a pervert mind.

"You said you can make anything happen, I'm hearing to prove to you that I'm a goddess and can make you life hell!"

"Anyways, let's get the fuck out! Move your asses!" Meiko yelled as she interrupted the unexpected couple hear, fun, we all bunched in the limo…I sat on…Mikuo's lap…so we could all fit…Luka was also on Gakupo's lap…Mikuo just laughed and placed his arms around my waist, Len glared daggers at him, but Gumi began to talk to him she placed a hand over his, his eyes almost melted with hers, good~

Luki sat up front with the Teto, they were arguing about a band while Leon sang to a song…the butler looked like he was going to commit suicide…

I wonder how the pool is going to be! I'm so excited!

_**Hope you guys enjoy, next chapter will be much…intense hahahaha and sorry for any miss spells or wtf words!Please read & review!^.^**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Heyyyy I'm back! Muahhahahaha and shit is going to GO DOWN!Well I keep saying that but…this shit was fun to type sooo yeah! Muahahahahha loxp**_

_**Thanks to all your reads and reviews sooo very kind^.^**_

_**Sorry for any miss spells or WTF words~**_

_**I do not own Vocaloid, sadly:/ But I love listening to them~**_

Kitty Café

Chapter 7:3

Rin~

So we got out of the limo like animals and well…let's say we all ran to the pool…People at the pool watched us like as if we where some freaks with faces but the gang ignored them and paid the fee and we all stationed ourselves at the corner…ha funny…we don't charge..for now~

The kids, well boys, at the pool watched Luka, Meiko and Lenka strip and lay on the long chairs to tan…with sunglasses on and just like models crossed their legs and let the sun rape them their bath suits sexy in every way while mine was for a damn little girl...curse mother. I just sat like a lame duck next to Gumi and Miku who looked confused, they had great ass bodies while we had childish bodies, no fair.

The men…well their men stare like leeches and they just jumped in the water to cool off… I found that funny as I sat down next to Gumi on a chair; Len was fixing our food and junk on the side with Leon who put on some music…sex music. You got to be shitting me…Rinto just watched Lenka like a rapist…when doesn't he look at her like that?

The mothers and their husbands tried to turn around but could not help it…We were like I don't know, a plague, maybe a virus that stays there and just does damage to their children? Damage I mean pervert their minds and like ruin their childhood forever! Well we sat there and Miku brought out her leeks…in a bag and well Mikuo stole it like an asshole as he jumped into the water.

"What the fuck you dick!" She yelled pointing at her older brother, super old brother. Like really, does he really need to be a childish freak? Luki rolled his eyes that were in the water with Teto clawed on his back, her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. They are very close; I didn't know he had a girl friend?

"Mikuo quite being a dick and give Miss. Magic fingers her leeks?"

"Fine, and yes I do have a dick, one that Rinny will enjoy!" Mikuo yelled, really loud, as he threw the bag back to Miku and winked at me. I blushed red as my brother choked on orange soda, Gumi pat his back concern and glaring at Mikuo. Really? Me enjoy his little penis, boy please!

"I'M NOT MISS. MAGIC FINGERS!"Miku yelled but was ignored as she ate her nasty shit…

"Are you sure about that little fucker? Because you know your nuts are still in line!"Meiko yelled getting up removing her sunglasses standing her full on with her sexy ass bath suit, anyone including males and females at the pool mouths dropped open, well except us we knew her but yeah. She became the goddess and she defended me and my pride of my V card! I became warm and fuzz inside!

"Wow, okay boss, yo Kaito she is digging on me~" Mikuo smirked towards Kaito who kept looking at Meiko as she came down the water towards him like a seductress. Her bath suit became wet with the pool water her brown eyes turned to chocolates, wow she really…loves Kaito even though she always harassed his nuts…

"Don't get your hopes up Mikuo she is mine…" Kaito purred his hands around Meiko as they began to...uhm get close and began to make babies in their mouths and probably rape each other's mouths while they are at it. My fuzz feeling went away; I had to fight my own battles with this idiot!

"Oh shit burn you fucken leek freak!" Teto yelled as Luki began to laugh, "So much for a girl friend you are leaving Rinny bunny boo alone like a little bitch!" The people at the pool watched us like a damn reality show, I just blushed red! Luka stood up and took off her sunglasses watching the little triangle.

"Yo kitten come here! I need you now! I can't live without your sexy porn voice and horny hands!" Mikuo yelled…for me…I turned to see Len…his eye brow twitched not good, he is very angry he is going to die of a stroke I know it! Then what am i going to tell our damn retarded parents? Gumi turned to smile at me and grabbed Lens hand…good at least I have Gumi for back up…but how can I make Mikuo fall in love with me when he is like this? I can easy be rape by him, under water…oh man…

"Rin come let's go to the restroom?" Lukas asked holding out her hand to me, I grabbed and went with her, I could hear Mikuo yelling,"FUCK WHEN WILL I GET LAID! She wants me~"

"DICK YOU LEFT ME LAST NIGHT TO DO YOUR PUSSY TOUCHING AND I DIDNT GET LAID ON A FUCKEN FRIDAY NIGHT AND I'M A FUCKEN STRIPPER!" Luki yelled back, Teto, I could hear her laughing and kissing Luki on the cheek,"Aw babe you could have called~ I would have put your stripper moves for good use!"

"I GOT LAID!" Kaito shouted as Meiko did some nasty stuff under water…that's why I'm scared.

Len~

I'm going to fucken KILL Mikuo if he touches my sister!

Aww but Gumi is soo nice, we went into the water together and she hugged me and kissed my ear.

"Oh shit Len and Gumi are making babies over there?" Luki smirked, Teto winked at me, what the fuck?

"Aw, Lenny you can fuck but I can't dig your sister!" Mikuo complained, everyone had someone by their sides but him and Gaku, but Gaku was looking up at the sky like a poet, strange guy.

"Luki shut the fuck up, Len is fucken sex and a MAN, and unlike you you're a pussy. I already told you, you mess with Rinny you mess with the devil!" Meiko harassed out loud as Leon handed her a sake bottle and gave Kaito his ice cream cone and he sat at the edge near the horny couple to drink together.

People at the pool began to grab their children and run to the car…funny I didn't think we where that bad…

Gumi~

I think we are scaring the people in the pool…I hugged Lens neck and put my head on his shoulder, he is so kind to me.

Teto~

Mmmm I smell sex~

Rin girl better watch out:3

Luka~

"So what's your plan?" I asked sitting on the sink that was brown with fishes? Rin took off her shorts and shirt and set them on the side and looked up at me, she was so small.

"I'm going to make him love me…"

"Ah I see, love you?"

"Correct I'm going to make him pay…"

"Well if you want that…go to his side, but, make him have a hard time getting at it like harassing him, being a bitch or just anything horrible from the average girl. Be unique, which you are, and make him love you, for who you are never change, yes? A lot of the girls these boys are used too are easy, tramps. Make him respect you and see, he will fall and you destroy." I gave her my advice in a monotone voice; I fixed my metallic pink top and comb my pink hair like a mermaid. Well that's how I got Gakupo to respect me, always harass him and treat him like shit till he fell to his knees begging for me.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I want Mikuo, sadly, to fall off his high horse. Also revenge for being a horrible brother to Miku, poor girl; also revenge for girls all over the world." I said my eyes becoming like knifes, my smiled evil and demonic, I turned to look at little Rin who as well smiled like me. I just adore this girl, she has the same evil aura, we will work well together.

Rin~

We walked back to the pool and I set my stuff to the side, together we went inside the pool. Meiko was already drunk with Leon; there were already 20 bottles of sake on the side. I guess the idea of being in public really doesn't concern them…Kaito just held her smiling as she and Leon rambled about porn…nice a very fine topic!

Luki was in the corner of the pool with Teto having a serious make out session, someone needs a room, while Len and Gumi swam around the pool laughing and having a fun time. I felt so happy for my brother he usually was serious and very like…I don't know, but I was happy Gumi came to his life. With fucked up parents I always wonder why we didn't become pop tarts or something but I guess our bond really kept us sane. Rinto and Lenka where together hugging and kissing each other tenderly, like in those romance movies, I personally hate. That is a first seeing Rinto kind and gentle with her, they must really love each other. Ah, love…its sucks!

"Luka, I was worried!" Gakupo said grabbing her out stretched hands and pulling her into the very sex infested water. I just sat on the steps and watched everyone, I really don't want to get knocked up in the water...yes I'm 15 and do not want to end up in those crappy 16 and pregnant shows and appear in the Ellen show showing my big ass belly and telling her I don't know my baby daddy…then release a crappy album about sex and how I became a prostitute… Dramatic yes but I'm taking my own personal advice!

Well Miku was on her long chair eating leeks and reading this gay ass magazine. Why can't I do that, instead of thinking weird shit like this, like some mental person?

"Dear, you miss me? Or you just want me to warm your balls?"

"I think both Luka~" Mikuo came out of know we're like some damn rapist, he is, and sat next to me, he was wet…and for some reason I thought he was… sexy? Ew! Why do I think such he is a RAPIST! He is the worse human being in the world I rather marry Justin Beiber! Never mind I would marry Mikuo instead at least he is not…so girly and rude… (I don't like that Beiber dude, so you like him I am sorry!)I hope he dies and burns in hell, or get rape by trees! Oh and see the trees that will make him yell and he will blush…what the hell… You know what I will become lesbian instead of marrying that dick Mikuo! That's it that is my plan!

"Shut up Mikuo unless you want something up your ass," Luka purred she smiled her evil smile in Gakupo's arms, Mikuo shivered at Lukas sight. Gaku, so patient, like a poet or some perfect man; he was tall and handsome and very much kind and just generous, he was perfect.

"So you got stuck in the fucken toilet?"

"No, I was talking to Luka…" I said out of know were, why am I telling him my secret talk with Luka to this retard? I'm such a loser! He is my ENEMY and here I am about to tell him when I get my next period and what I like to eat when I am on my rag, steak yes or anything meaty…I'm crazy I know but yeah! (true…for meh hehehexp)

"Really? What about?" he asked getting closer to me, I scooted to the side. I don't want his rabies to jump on me and make me a whore!

"Um, girl shit, like periods and rags also birth control! Right Luka!" I said begging to god that she heard our conversation," Oh yes indeed, I enjoy chocolate when I'm bleeding like a bitch what about you Rin?" She asked realizing my frustration I smiled at her she was just like a spy, Gaku and Mikuo…looked grossed out…Why? They DID some from a vagina! They are so stupid…men these days I swear I throw a tampon at Len and he squeals like a little whore or I stick a pad at his face as a prank and he falls off the bed like a retard.

"Steak, I like meaty things...I become a tiger when I'm bleeding like a bitch," I laughed nervously I can't believe I just said that, I 'm going to die, Luka smiled and began to swim away from us going with Gaku to a more private space.

How we get the pool all to ourselves? Thanks to our perverted family of strippers! Meiko drunk with Leon causes a problem; they are already dancing to some Pitbull, drunk as fuck, I won't be surprised to see them get naked. Our lovely couples like Luki and Teto making babies at the corner, Luka and Gakupo going all soft and cuddly but soon will do their share of the porn and Rinto with Lenka, they disappeared probably in the limo…poor butler dude…

"Anyways, um…I was thinking we could…go on a date tomorrow…" Mikuo said looking up at the falling sun his eyes teal like the ocean his hair soft on the gentle breeze, I surprised like hell, turned to him like as if he said he was a cross dresser…Which would be cool I could use him and Len as my bitches in design! But I watched him, I wanted to blush like a fucked up school girl with no brain but…I nodded,"Yeah sure, asshole, after all the" I DIDNT GET LAID" part of today! Also by the way, you're not getting any!" I laughed out loud finally jumping into the nasty STD infested and many babies pool…Luka and Gakupo chuckled at us knowing my situation of making Mikuo's life a living hell, Meiko fell in the pool as Leon fell on his ass laughing holding a tequila bottle, Kaito swam to get her he as well seemed drunk, Luki and Teto where still at it…our ride back is going to be fun…

Mikuo smirked and jump after me, I jumped on his back and my arms, strangled him. I could not help but smile my devil smile at my brother who was with Gumi watching me with his eagle eye, he nodded with approval as Gumi kissed his cheek and he blushed like a stupid school girl. Wimp!

"Jeez Rin your going to kill me!" Mikuo said smiling but I could hear it, he was afraid. Good, I need to teach him who has the balls in this relation shit! I might be small but I am feisty and fierce like a tigress!

"Yeah? Oh I'm sorry, just making sure you understand my terms~" I purred in his ear, like a horny kitty. Yep, felt his penis becoming feisty with hunger for my V card, too bad, Mikuo is gonna have to get ready for blue balls, cuz he is not getting shit!

"Yeah…damn you make me horny you know that?" he said laughing his ass off, he was not afraid to admit it, strange. I smiled pleased that he will get blue balls and let go, he grabbed me and gave me a hug like a long lost lover…what the fuck is he letting his "soft side" show?

"Are you gay or something?"

"What you want me to prove to you I'm not? I can make your world go rock and roll with techno…" Mikuo laughed as his voice became a whisper towards the end and kissed my cheek. I looked up at him.

Mikuo~

What is this I am fucken feeling…why does she make me feel this way…am I falling…in love with this strange girl that is not like those tramps but a fucken bitch…Her eyes watched me as I pulled back from the kiss in the cheek since I don't want Len to cut my nuts or worse Meiko, they twinkled and shined like my stars. Her perfect pink and red lips smiled, yes it's that badass I can't find a fucken color for her lips, and she as well kissed my cheek, I blush bright red. Damn…I feel like a pussy right now, I'm going to ask Luki to kick my nuts later…

"Aw is the play boy Mikuo becoming a little school girl?" She teased as she asked her lips going across my jaw line like a fucken seductress in space, man that was fucken hot.

"I guess I am you bitch!" I said pulling away from her, the best I could do she was really turning me on hardcore, what the fuck is going on with me?

_**I hope you like lolxp owwww shit the date~!mauhahahahaha Please read and review^.^**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**SOOOOOOOOOOO thank you all! I love all of you! And thanks for the reviews they keep meh writing and not be lazy! Lolxp sooooooooo yes! 3 **_

_**Mmm I had to listen to some very cutie and like lovely dovey j-pop hehehe so I could write this…also I watched ICE AGE 4 and that made me happy to see my Diego again! Doing the happy dance^.^**_

_**So sorry for any miss sells or WTF words =w=**_

_**So enjoy and like I don't own Vocaloid! I only like dressing as them mauaahahhaha so yeah~**_

Kitty Café

Chapter 8:3

Mikuo~

So yesterday after the whole horny kitty shit…we went fucken home…why? The police came and kicked us out and well…Meiko she flashed her lovely chest at them like the stripper she is and well Leon his…yeah anyways he had to be pull into the limo. We all fallowed with our dolls and once again Rin sat on my lap and Len glared hell daggers at me…man is it always going to be this way?

Now I woke up listening to fucken Miku and her lame music of bullshit girls as I dressed and went to the kitchen.

"Mikuo, want something to eat?" My shrimp sister asked as I sat down and slammed my head on the table. My head hurt like a fucken bitch…but I could not help but have Rin on my mind all night long…Okay, not sexual like I would wish but her face smiling at me… Miku jumped back as well as…Gumi who then giggled her green hair like grass in the fucken morning unlike my Rinny that was like the fucken sun that burns me every fucken summer. My sister, she just wore her slutty white shirt and a green tank top, Gumi had as well vagina reapers that were blue and a pink tank top. What's up these days with girls and those vagina rappers? These shits don't make sex fun it's too easy to take off, I would want her to wear fucken jeans cuz its fun just slipping it off…never mind whatever…

"Are you excited Mikuo that you're FINALLY going on a date?" Gumi asked rolling her eyes as she sat next to me with a cup of coffee. Her smiled reminded me of a retard, did Len and her do it? Yes, I am a pervert but I could not help but wonder…they were VERY close…especially in the pool…

"Go fuck yourself, but yeah whatever I'm just taking her to Wall mart…" I answered taking her coffee and taking a sip and placing it back in her hand, then realized she had Lens germs…. She shrugged and continued drinking her coffee. I guess she doesn't mind sharing bacteria and STDs like Mekio likes to put it!

"Are you damn cereal, what, you don't have cash or something? That is soooo lame!" Miku yelled hitting me with a pan…yes a fucken pan like my mother fucken mom who left us for a black guy, I ignored her as I rub my head where she it, I'm going to get damn brain damage, smirked.

"I do but I have a damn PLAN! I'm not telling you shit so once again use your magic fingers and go fuck yourself!" I yelled at her getting up to get my own fucken coffee, the god's juice.

"Fine a- hole! I'm just glad you're not banging behind the coach and actually going to talk with a girl!" Miku remarked as Gumi nodded with agreement, okay what the fuck? I don't bang every GIRL I meet, I mean I have feelings…but then…I don't…I just don't want to get to close to someone but then I do…like Rin…I don't want to get hurt or hurt her because well Len and Meiko also Leon will have my soul and nuts.

"Are you thinking of…her…" Gumi asked watching me with her fucken cat eyes I sat back down and took a drink of my awesome coffee with a blank face.

"Um no…"

"Mikuo, Rin is not Miki…she is not going to take you and love you then leave you for some guy…I wonder how she and Piko are doing?"Miku asked making eggs, I wished they burned and like burn her long ass hair and fucken stupid face. Why ask how the bitch is doing? I hope she gets ran over and like die…bitch cut out my fucken soul…now I don't have one…I think…

"Who gives a fuck, but I'm taking her to Wall mart and that's that!" I said sitting back as Miku gave me my eggs. Gumi smiled, "Of course, be nice…Mikuo…"

"What?" I asked annoyed like fuck, bitch is going to ask me how I fucked Miki…my first…who left me for him…Piko…

"Be you, not that asshole, but you 3 years ago…" Gumi finally said with a sight, Miku smiled and nodded, "Fine, I will try…no promises to you fucken witches of the west."

Len~

"You better not have sex and if he does ANYTHING you fucken call me and I will finish it off, Gumi said she will help bury the body, got that?" I warned lying on the bed as I watch my sister fix her hair with her white bow on top. I can't believe the fucken bastard had the balls to ask her on a date! He better take her somewhere nice not some strip club or fucken Jack in the box, he is 18 years old. He better be a gentleman because my sister deserves that! That fucken Piko guy ruined her chance of finding love when she confessed and they went out and he fucken dumps her on Valentine's Day…by cell phone…

"Len, stop being a freak, everything will be okay! I can defend myself alright!" Rin said fixing her blue dress, which was Lolita with lace on the bottom and no sleeves but thick straps and a nice big bow on the back. She had on white flats and a little bag shape like an orange for money, cell phone and ID.

"Uhm, right, why won't I worry? I'm your brother! Also I don't like to see you all broken and shit…" I said getting up and hugging her from behind. She smiled at me from the mirror," Thank you…love you!" She said turning around and hugging me giving me a kiss the cheek, that's my sister.

"What the fuck! I said no incest! What the hell is wrong with fucken twins and like kissing each other?" Leon yelled from the door, he just had shorts on…his chest bare, I became angry once more. WHY CANT THIS ASSHOLE WEAR A SHIRT!IN FRONT OF MY SISTER!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING I AM HUGGING MY BROTHER!" Rin yelled like a psycho woman as she grab her bag and hit Leon on the head. She finished the job, just love my sister and her violence; I snickered seeing Leons' stupid face.

"YOU'RE A FUCKEN SICK BATSRAD STOP WATCHING FUCKEN HENTAI!" Someone yelled from the small ass living room or whatever that shit is; Rin and I looked at each other confused.

"Ow…jeez I'm kidding now go and greet your man! AND I don't watch Hentai!" he said rubbing his head; I walked out, towards…fucken Mikuo.

"Mikuo."

"Len."

"What is this some cowboy shit? You guys are lame!" Rin laughed at us crossing her arms cross her chest giving us a pissed face.

"Losers, Rin you don't understand that well this is a man thing! Right Len? Mikuo you're going to be a good boy yes?" Leon asked behind me with a smiled of his own but his eyes looked strangely…evil.

"Right, hello Rin ready to leave?"

"Yes, bye!" Rin smiled and kissed me and Leon on the cheek. We both stood like retards…

Meiko~

"WHAT THE FUCK!MIKUO ON A DATE WITH MY KITTEN!" I YELLED AS Gumi told me the news in Lukas house, Gakupo was against the wall while Kaito was on the floor next to me. Why wasn't I inform sooner? Was I too fucken drunk last night that I wasn't old! That is not fair! Luka smiled with her tea cup and Luki chocked on his sandwich and Teto laughed," AWESOME!"

"No not awesome! Mikuo is a fucken freak!"

"Let's give him a chance, yes?" Gumi smiled, tried to control the crazy crowed.

"Okay how about this we stalk him! Yes I got my equipment!" Teto smiled Luki spit out his sandwich after almost dying fuck I wished he did, "that's fucken hot…" Luki said trying to get control of his polluted and STD infested lungs.

"I know baby!" Teto just like a horny bitch jumped on Luki and began to kiss each other…

"Not a bad idea!" I said standing up and going over to the stupid couple pulling Teto off Luki to get this shit straight. Really don't need them making children in front of me, that's my job also I am not drunk enough to see porn.

"Bad idea, leave them be!" Kaito grumbled as he came after me. He was like a wise an in rare moments of bliss, but when this shit happens, it makes me want to eat him!

"Fuck no! I'm going to protect her form that bastard!"

"You better hurry they just left…" Len came walking in like a fucken rock star, so kawaii~

"LETS DO THIS SHIT!" Teto jumped and we all ran inside the limo waiting outside, Leon was already on the driver's side ready…with no shirt on…

Rin~

"So where are we going?" I asked as I looked up at him, he wore a teal polo and black skinny jeans with dirty ass converse (I have those, too lazy to clean them xp). He smiled down at me and grabbed my hand, which felt warm…

"Wall mart!" he laughed a slight blush filled his cheeks, Mikuo is fucken blushing! AM I doing drugs? Am I in that fucken Charlie the unicorn shows? Where is Candy Mountain!

"Uh?"

"We are going to Wall mart stupid! Don't make me repeat myself!" He said, he is back, it felt good while it lasted.

"Fine dick, but why?"

"You will see…" We walked to Wall mart holding hands and talking about our next theme for the show, which is unknown, it is Sunday. I am a little afraid because I don't want Len as a girl again and well I would like to sing too! It would be fun but I'm too shy…and not as good…I think… He seemed excited since he is a stripper but the he was not because he told me he hated dressing up. Funny?

He then talked about how he is gonna be a college student this year, while I was going to be a freshmen since I am 15 soo lame, and will study business to help run the café. That is nice, I told him, to help Meiko who is left with all the work, poor girl with a lot of will power. He also told me he had a dream to expand the café to more places not just hear and use the money to help cancer research and help women and children who were abused. He had such…kind dreams, I looked up at him as he said that his eyes were so sweet and determine…I have never seen this side of him…

"I think that is very cool, I will help as much as I can!" I could not help but say my hand squeezed his, he looked down at me and smiled, he lowered down to kiss my cheek once more. Ah, I loved that…it felt like I was sprinkled fairy dust on my tummy. I think I ate Tinker bell…poor Peter xp

"Yeah, I would like that too, ah we are here!" He said smiling up to the big ass store; it was full of people running around talking in phones, crying children and of course the sluts that dressed like clowns with loads of makeup that was enough to make two new faces. But being hear with Mikuo made me so happy, oh shit no, RIN! Len is going to execute me! I blush bright red as we walked inside still holding hands.

He laughed as he saw my face," What? Are you blushing because we are holding hands in public?"

"Um, no…hahaha so what's up with the Wall mart idea?"

"Go and get what you want! I'm paying for it soo yeah go~"

He did not just say to get whatever I want! OMFG! So I ran with him dragging long to the fruit and vegetable section of Wall mart! And there it was…Oranges!

"Get this one!" I pointed at a bag in the middle, the oranges looked fresh. He laughed and let go of my hand to get the bag of oranges, then I continued walking till I found those nasty things he likes…I got a bag and put like 5 of them inside.

"Aw babe you're so kind!"

"No problem teal baby bear!" I said laughing at him; people passed by us and looked at us like as if we where nuts. Here we are teenagers, one carrying a big bag of oranges and a little girl with a bag of leeks…yep I could see it…

We went to pay and walked out," We are going to the park to eat this shit!" Mikuo laughed as we tried to grab out hands once more to walk to the park. That warm feeling of Tinker bell in my tummy was there and I loved it.

Len~

Wall mart are you fucken kidding me? I would never do that to Gumi because she is amazing and this loser is a damn fag! What kind of lame ass date is this! Fucken cheep ass! I'm officially more damn pissed!

We were all inside the damn limo watching them from afar as they walked to the park carrying a huge ass bag of oranges and a bag or those ugly…things. Rin just had to do her orange obsession in front of Mikuo of all people. I took out a banana as I sat there and watched he two love birds. Mikuo had a huge ass lame smile and Rinny was laughing that's just great!

Teto was with her binoculars and Meiko as well watched the damn movie of the century, Kaito sat back with Gakupo and Luka drinking a cocktail and Gumi sat next to me singing to a song, Luki was next to Teto watching as well like a little pervert…

Luki~

Wow is that really Mikuo out there? He was like a gentleman and all cool with his smile and carrying her bag of oranges, oh dirty…Funny but Rin looks soo cutie! I just had my rape face on…

Gumi~

I am very happy!

Luka~

You got to be serious why can't they just leave the two alone…stupid Teto…

Mikuo~

So we sat on the grass next to this very cool tree that looks like it has a face on its trunk. Rin laughed when I made a sound pretending to make the tree talk in a deep voice.

"Hello my lady do you wish to sit in front of me to see that lovely hair of yours?" I said in that deep voice, Rin fell on her ass and began to laugh, leeks in hand.

"Why yes!" She giggled as I sat next to her setting the huge bag of these fucken oranges in front of her.

"Good now let's eat I want my leeks!" I chuckled as she handed me the bag of my babies! I opened it and began to eat like as if it where pop corn or like damn chocolate. Yes its fucken weird that both my sister and I like these shit, maybe that mother reason our mother left us? Rin smiled at me and scooted next to me already peeling an orange. She looked adorable with her bow and her blue dress with lace…what is wrong with me…

"Oh my! Mikuo hey!" This girl with orange brown hair with some cow lick on top and this teal dress came to me; she…was…Miki…

"Oh hi there, Miki oh hey Piko…" I glared at Piko my worst enemy that fucken prostitute with no morals. They both walked towards us holding fucken hands…that fucken bitch…really they think they can defeat my badass self?

"Who is this little doll?" Piko said smiling at MY Rin, who the fuck does he think he is? He sucks at being a damn playboy! Rin glared at him good girl, and stood up I as well stood with her, together we stood to my fucken demons of the past.

"I am Rin, Mikuo's girlfriend," Rin smiled, Miki's face dropped as she saw me curl my hand around Rin's waist pulling her to my side, Rin smiled at me and placed her head on my chest, that's my girl.

"Wow, Mikuo I thought you only fucked not date little girls with no boobs!" Miki said throwing poison like a fucken witch with no fucken heart she popped her chest at me more. Really, that is very sad of her part.

"Oh yeah but he changed for ME, so who are you? Miki right?" Rin asked her voice was so cold, she saw the poison. Her blue sapphire eyes I loved became dark in an instant as she saw that Piko guy next to Miki.

"I am Miki, Mikuos' ex girl friend and first lover! Piko is the guy I dumped his ass for; the one I cheated on him with!" Miki smirked at me her…fucken gorgeous eyes I once loved challenged me. I smirked back at her bitch isn't going to win and I won't let it slide that she called my DOLL flat chested," oh yeah I guess you could not handle my bad ass dick uh? So you decided to go with this shota boy that looks like a girl!" I laughed at the fucken kid Piko, Rin's lips became a small smile, at least I made her smile, right?

"Yeah and this fucken retard dumped me! On fucken Valentines day by fucken phone because you didn't have the balls to tell me to my face!" Rin yelled at Piko who was about to snap at me for calling him a little bitch. I stopped and looked at Rin her eyes…where with tears…that small smile vanished.

"Ah poor baby!" Miki smothered at Rin, hellz no only I can do that," Go fuck yourself you fucken piece of shit with this fucken little bitch, oh and by the way I don't care about you anymore I only popped your cherry that was it and you're the same shit like those girls that I** used** to fuck every night after my badass job, bitch. Funny they always come back for more and what does the amazing Mikuo do? Fuck them over because they are just a bunch of horny bitches and I don't need that trash around my dick. Piko you just lost the most AMAZING girl ever and finally found and have her and I am actually HAPPY." I chuckled at Miki, Piko looked like he was about to shit a fucken baby and Rin's eyes that where still cloudy shined at me, that's what I want…always…

"Fuck you…let's go Piko!" Miki yelled walking away from me I could see tears running down her cold ass eyes and like a little bitch Piko fallowed the whore. I feel sorry for the poor guy, she is just gonna leave him for another dick and their goes the cycle of fucken heart breakers and soulless men. Wow that felt good… besides all that, my whole soul just jumped out on me…Oh fuck I complemented Rin…

But that all stopped all those thoughts of denial and fucken being lost and lonely and fucken betrayed died when Rin on her toes kissed ME on the lips. I froze feeling her warm lips once again on my lips, I circled my arms around her small waist and kissed her back, her arms around my neck; this is what I want, what I desire.

Rin~

I can't do this…I think I love him…

Luka~

Ah, love…I can sense it…good girl very wise choice…

Len~

WHAT THE FUCK SHE KISSED HIM! THAT ASSHOLE KISSED HER WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD!

Meiko~

OMFG I think I hear wedding bells~

Also I feel horny, I grabbed Kaito and kissed him on the lips he was startled, don't know why, but we well began to make out. Luki began to make throw up sounds I only flipped him off, fucker I need to have my moment too!

Leon~

Where is my sake? Fuck Meiko and Kaito are at it again…I don't want to see porn!

Miku ~

SOOOO KAWAII, I had a kitty face as the couple before us pulled away and blushed at each other, I'm going to have a sister! Mikuo grabbed the bag of oranges, Rin his bag of leeks and then began to walk home with a cutie smile and holding HANDS! OMFG this is like anime and fantastic manga! I need to read more shojo~

Meiko and Kaito need to get a room…gross!

"Miss. Magic fingers stop making faces you know this makes you get all wet~" Luki smirked at me! That jerk dears tell me that crap once more!

"Fuck you asshole! Shove your fingers up your own ass!" I yelled, Luka began to clap her face…was flippen scary…I need some leeks now…leeks are my best friends and only saviors against Lukas dark...aura…

Teto~

Gotta run! I stepped on it pushing Leon off the diver's seat to take us home before those suckers get there first! Did I hear Miku tell Luki to shove his what in his what? That sounded sexy but whatev I got a job to do and it has to be done James Bond style! I already got my bitches in the back; I need action and fucken fire in the air and a dead person!

Everyone fell on each other except for Meiko and Kaito those two looked like a octopussy and yelled at me, fuck them all I'm doing them a favor! I stepped on the gas, I'm soo badass!

Luki~

Miki uh? That fucken bitch got what she deserved hurting my man! I was glad to see tears in her eyes as she ran away with her little bitch! This is the fucken best day ever! I should be in those fucken James Bond movies with all those babes~

I just stare at Miku like a dead man," you are such a lesbian…"

"What?" Miku yelled at me, I ignored her and just slipped up front with my babe and Leon who was drunk…already…

Mikuo~

We walked together to see a damn limo about to run us over! I fucken pushed Rin out of the way and fell over to protect her. She was so soft and small…I like that…I blushed red realizing what did…but I just felt like protecting her…is this normal? I think Miku put something in the coffee…

"Mikuo…I think we are safe…"

I nodded and got off and helped her up.

"WE ARE HOME!" Teto yelled jumping off the limo with Luki by her side those two began to kiss like crazy like in those action movies. Len and Gumi stepped out, Len was fucken glaring at me but Gumi smiled, too happy like a weirdo, and pulled Len away to her house…Luka and Gakupo went to Lukas love nest andthey ran a little too fast…in my opinion…Luki will sleep at my casa (house) tonight I guess…while Meiko and Kaito where still inside with a drunk…Leon…

"Mikuo…"

"Yeah my lovely bitch? I'm kidding, yes love?"

"You're an asshole but thanks for defending me in front of Piko…" Rin blushed like a little girl, I smiled at her and kissed her head," Any time, oh and thanks for your support that was my FUCKEN ex…I hate her to death, she ruined my life…" I smiled sheepishly, begging she won't ask for more…

"She is the one that made you an asshole?"

"Uh, I don't know…" I said chuckling a little as I scratched my head, okay, Gumi said to be myself but…why is this not hard…I always found it hard to let go and be myself…like Lady Gaga says in her nut songs…okay I only hear that shit thanks to fucken Miku and her girly radio in the morning… but for once I will listen to someone else other than my own voice…I guess…

"Okay because I…like you the way you are now, if you want your pervert side okay…two can play at that game…but I'm not giving it up!" She smiled kissing my lips she winked at me like a sexy model and pulled back too fast for my likes, I grabbed her shoulders and kissed her once more but harder more rougher like I wanted to drink her…she was not going to leave the beast un satisfied!

"I love you…"  
These words just slipped like sand through my lips as I kissed her now tenderly like a delicate porcelain doll. I understand now, she is not like any other girl, she is my girl…her eyes, they where the best things in the world…

_**Heyyyyy there you! Don't get all lovey dovey and shitZ! Hahahaha jk go ahead this chapter is very cuite hahahaha sooo yeah sorry for all yall Miki and Piko fans no offense…I love them too but yeah...read and review! I love talking to you guys! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello!Once again I hope yall like this one! So yeah~**_

_**Wooooooooooow update I'm surprised I came this far since I'm lazy like hell and thanks for the reviews for the other chapter really sweet! I also want to thank all the readers that kept up with this crazy ass story lolxp**_

_**You guys are awesome~**_

_**So I don't own Vocaloid butt I love them!**_

Kitty Café

Chapter 9 :3

Rin~

I sat on the bed with my school uniform on, Len was fixing his hair…he hasn't talked to me since yesterday since he was with Gumi. I just watched him like a damn animal, I was actually happy for them both he seemed happy…But for some reason I could sense he was angry at me…but why? Oh yeah Mikuo… he seems to be the issue!

"Len…"

He ignored me. Fucken asshole!

"Lenny!" I yelled at him getting up and just hugging my big brother from behind and biting his shoulder. He froze, winced at the bite and turned to look at me his eyes where okay, not sad neither angry; his hair didn't look like crap and his lips weren't in a line, which is good.

"Yes?" he asked rubbing his shoulder, yes I have a killer bite~

"Are you mad?"

"No, why?"

"You haven't talked to me you are giving me the damn silent treatment! Len…I'm sorry you don't trust me but I like Mikuo…and yeah I'm going to give him a chance…"

Len watched me, inspecting every corner of my face for evidence, our same eyes looked at each other I tried to smile to console him, then he smiled," Okay, I will trust you and try to…be happy that you are with Mikuo…okay?" Len smiled once again kissing my head. This really surprised me since…he is at times stubborn and takes his job as brother very seriously…

"Okay, don't be mean or a dick anymore!" I said as we both walked out of the house our bags slug on our shoulders. He laughed as he locked the door. Leon was probely dead…for all we know.

After the major kiss Mikuo and I had I went home as we went home as well saying he had some shit to do. I smiled and as well told him I had shit to do like clean my book bag and do fucken homework! But at home what did I do? I kept sighting and giggling drawing little pictures of us as cats and I draw little leeks and oranges together…I'm really becoming brainless…

As I turn Mikuo was standing by the door to the café with blue jeans and a white shirt with a huge ass leek in the front, he was talking to someone and as he saw me from the corner of his eye, he ditched the person and began to walk towards me. I watched him my eyes becoming diamonds or some shit, his cheeks became a little red seeing me in my school uniform but then a smirk, his famous little smirk, filled his lips; play boy is back.

"Morning sunshine!"He said giving me a hug which surprised me but I accepted it I wanted to feel him once more and kissed my cheek. Len stood there waiting for the hugging shit to be over. I swear my brother is just bipolar at times but I was glad his eyebrow wasn't twitching. Yeah until Gumi arrive he fucken becomes cotton candy with unicorns up his ass and rainbows become his fucken eyes.

"Hey Mikuo!" I laughed pulling away from him, he is like honey this morning I liked that, Mikuo turned to Len," Hey there."

"Hello Mikuo, great morning right?"Len asked trying…to be nice…great start yes!

"Ah yes, but work is ahead so, I will see you later okay Rin? Be good at school and Lenny take care of her for me, keep all dicks away from my kitty cat!"Mikuo said with a chuckle giving me a last hug.

"Right of course Mikuo I will gladly be the guard dog to your lady who is my sister!" Len had to say in a smart ass tone, I smacked his head and smiled warmly at Mikuo who shrugged while going inside the café with a final wave. He was so nice this morning I was surprised he didn't like become a dick but Len has to be a dick like seriously Mikuo is not going to rip my fucken V card from my underwear! I turned to smile at Len; he just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Stop it or else I will have no choice but to…smack you harder…"I warned putting my hands on my small waist and giving him my dagger eyes. I so need Luka so she could take his soul with her lovely eyes and just eat it! Len shrank back like a little rabbit and just tried to smile well innocently.

"Fine that was the last time, that good?"

"Hell no, you better keep to your word he was nice to you!"I yelled at him as I saw Meiko coming towards us from Lukas house she had on black leggings and red tank top with a black belt around her hips and red boots that were 4 inches tall…She smiled at me and I waved at her as I continued my discussion with my retarded brother!

"Are you sure he isn't playing he IS acting kinda weird…"

"That he is not being perverted? Yeah…this is his true self…he had a rough past and well now…he decided to change for me…"I explained as Meiko stopped as Kaito came running at her with and ice cream cone, the ice cream lover handed it to her and she just raised an eyebrow confused, I would be too. The red lover took it finally and ate it, Kaito smiled and kissed her lips, there they stood once more.

"Oh that sounds like shit form Disney land but fine, okay I guess this is better than him lifting your skirt…"

"Yeah…just calm down? He is not goignt o rape me with his stripper moves!"

Then Gumi came running at us with Miku and Rinto with Lenka next to him. They as well had uniforms and smiled at me except Rinto who looked pissed off and Miku looked a bit annoyed. I wonder what happen to her this morning since Mikuo looked happy this morning.

"Soooo Rinny boo how was your date you had sex or what?" Lenka asked jumping up and down in front of me. I could not help but blush, this girl is like a sex pony I swear! Her long blonde hair moved with her like waves of like sunshine? Rinto was next to her looking at me like as if I were some war criminal or something…

"Um, no we just kissed is that good?"I smiled sweetly, Gumi laughed," That's good and cutie!"

"Did he use tongue?" Rinto HAD to ask, my brother turned red but Gumi grabbed his shin and kissed him tenderly. I love Gumi right now and these perverts are pissing me off! Then Gumi and Len began to talk as Meiko came to us with Kaito next to her both of them smiling like goof balls.

"Um no, it was a tender kiss…you know a first date kiss?"I tried to explain as the red and blue couple stood there. Miku just stood there looking through her phone, waiting for a call?

The yellow couple looked at me like as if I just said I was huge ass man with a huge ass dick, I stare back at them…why? Why is sex so flippen important? What happen to that old love of letters and like little dates and cookies with coffee or long walks on the beach without getting drunk but laugh? NO, now these days' people have sex on the first date and get divorced in a fucken month!

"Morning guys ready for your fucken High School and not be losers!" Meiko laughed, we all turned to her and grumbled. Kaito smiled and then waved us goodbye as he as well joined Mikuo into the café. This guy is just so funny but I envy him, he was going with Mikuo…why am I thinking this shit?

"Hey, Mekio where is Leon he wasn't there this morning? Did he get rape or something last night?" Len asked holding Gumi's hand…I want to hold Mikuo's hand…Leon get rape, right a dog will like get rape first before he does I swear man is like a sex magnet!

"Yeah that loser never gets up super early! He is probably dead somewhere around the club!" Miku added as she fixed her teal pony tail, wow she sounded bitchy this morning maybe it's that time of the month? I know I'm gonna get it soon but hell I'm not going to scream it to the 7 winds!

"Oh inside with Mikuo,Gaku, Luki and Kaito they are deciding the theme for this week kitties! So be ready, this job is not job it's your fucken life! " Meiko said as she led us to the front to be met by the limo that has been raped so many times, poor limo...I wonder what happen to the driver and the butler? They also probably died after watching free porn… We all went inside as Meiko drove us to our school. Everyone was too tired or busy making out, uhm Lenka and Rinto, to talk.

So I sat alone and well alone thnking about the past and fucken Piko for some reason…how funny he was with Mikuos' ex…Miki and she was way prettier than me…too…

:3

School passed by like a drag with a lot of homework for me…and we reunited in front of this old ass brick High school to meet the limo which was driven by Leon. Lenka giggled as Rinto told her a joke and Gumi hugged Len as he said something sweet to her and Miku looked happy as she flirted with a tall red head…I was once again ignored like a damn bitch so I turned and looked at the sky…at least that will always be there until aliens rule the world with their high tech to make people to ashes or we all die…

"Oh Akito your sooo funny!" Miku literally "fake laugh" at this corny joke he made…I don't even know what the hell but I could tell his joke sucked ass…I sighted facing my bag on my shoulder waiting for everyone to go inside; Leon was talking on the phone and grabbing his hair.

"I know! And how is my stupid cousin?"

"Back with Meiko and hitting it off hardcore if you know what I mean!" She smiled at him like a brainless school girl…I rolled my eyes and just went inside the limo. I done waiting, I really want to go home and rest but then I have to work!

"Hey Rinny boo!" Leon greeted me as I slid by him because the retards where barely coming inside, laughing like maniacs of course. I felt like blue fish about to like spill my depression everywhere like ink or something…

"Hey Leon? How are you?"

"Good we got a theme for this week! It's dying for love!" Leon said I looked up at him confused like hell…Oh perfect fits my emo flippen mood, even though I have Mikuo right now…

"Dying for love?"

"Yeah! At the end of the show we put up like a vote panel for like 3 different themes it was Rock my Space ship, this one and Water Please while we well stripped for them! (I rolled my eyes and that's when I ran away pissed like hell) And I guess the guests want us to be sad or lost fucken lovers? I find that gay but I guess they want to fucken cry not feel horny?" Leon said driving away, I nodded that's good…I guess… then it happens!

"Leon can I sing!" I asked him grabbing his arm with surprise had a sleeve and the shirt had a Leon on it eating…a person? But my depressed mood anted to desperately die and I really wanted to say this!

"Um sure? Shoot! We don't really shoot but sing so I can hear ya!"

"What right now?" I asked getting a little nervous…well I wanted to sing but I don't know I just got a little scared… What the fuck! Die depressed school mood! I know school was boring but this is a chance to do fun things!

"Hell yeah! Sing bitch! DO IT!" He said laughing, the crowd on the back where to busy talking, including Miku, as well as messing with the radio…

"Okay…you said the theme is dying for love…I have a song…it's kind of sad…I used to sing it back then when I was sad…"

"Kitty come on shoot! I want to hear those vocal cords!"Leon patted my leg like a big brother; I smiled reassured and safe… but I didn't want my past to resurface…but then I again I want people to hear me…

_lights of the town are shining__  
__with a chilly pain like ether anesthetic__  
__unable to sleep at 2 A.M.__  
__everything has changed and lost control of rule_

I began to sing, Leon listened intently…I tried not freak out…and began to sweat…

_oil is already running out in lighter__  
__my stomach is nervously burning inside__  
__if all the scenes were created by lies__  
__I really feel happiness and easiness_

The world sinned and what I thought of was Mikuo and his smile for some bizarre reason... I wanted to hug him once more and feel safe knowing he won't ever leave me alone.

I actually felt like this when Piko hurt my heart…when my parents left us even though I hid it from my brother…I hide so much inside my little body, but who is going to hold all my tears or fears? Mikuo?

_in broken dream I wring your neck in my dirty hands__  
__lights are shining and making flow in the afternoon__  
__I look at your throat jumping under my closed mind__  
__but my eyes are gonna start to cry, shout to pretend_

The pop tarts in the back stopped and listened to me sing as I continued to poor my heart out and tried to sound good…I could hear Len breathe as he realized what I was singing…Why do I feel like this all of a sudden is it because…I feel lonely? But I have Len and Mikuo…now…

_hey, take me to nuclear reactor__  
__I wish to dive into core, wanna fly, fly, fly__  
__a ray of blue lights surrounds my body, beautiful__  
__hey, take me to nuclear reactor__  
__if I could dive into core, and then cry, cry, cry__  
__all sins I did will be allowed within a miracle___

_I hear the sound somebody runs up upstairs__  
__through the terrace on the other side__  
__cloudy sky is beginning to make a shadow__  
__drop on window glass and room___

_twilight is spreading lights over the horizon__  
__the sun is setting like a swollen eye, bloody inside__  
__around the world everything I see is dead,__  
__slowly and slowly melting down without consciousness_

I don't ever want to lose anyone…I don't ever want Len neither Mikuo or Meiko and everyone to go away, never…they are my family…__

_in broken dream I wring your neck in my dirty hands__  
__curtains are dancing with a breeze of cherry spring__  
__all the words I said by dry injured, colorless lips__  
__are also melting just like a life of bubbles___

_hey, take me to nuclear reactor__  
__I wish to dive into core, wanna fly, fly, fly__  
__disabled memories go white, melt and disappear__  
__hey, take me to nuclear reactor__  
__if I could dive into core, and then cry, cry, cry__  
__like old days good sleep will bring me dream of tenderness___

_second hand of the wall clock__  
__and the presenter in a TV show__  
__invisible people laugh over there certainly__  
__voices are saturated, echoes surround in my brain___

_allegro, agitate__  
__ears are ringing so loudly, don't stop__  
__allegro, agitate__  
__ears are ringing so loudly, don't stop___

_in broken dream everyone disappears out of sight__  
__at midnight my room changes the size bigger and__  
__silent nightmare comes into my chest suddenly__  
__hardly I breathe, end of the world start in my life___

I shouted covering my ears…I remembered the girls in school who pulled on my hair and called me names because I was small…Len was always there to protect me…and I was so weak…__

_hey, take me to nuclear reactor__  
__if I could dive into core, and then cry, cry, cry__  
__my body and mind disappear without a pain of anger__  
__hey, imagine I say good-bye to world__  
__there will be new morning, it's surely too much beautiful__  
__all the gears of mind are fully meshing together__  
__I believe... it's true... my perfect world_

I stopped and looked up at Leon who was now parked in front of the café…customers walked in laughing and giggling inside to meet all the handsome staff… I wanted to be them too, I am living a good life hear why I feel like this, I kept asking myself like as if I were crazy…

"You're in…for fucken now on…" Leon said grabbing my hand and kissing it…I blushed red and pulled back he smiled and ruffle my hair and smiled his eyes looked at me, he understood my pain…

"LEON!MOVE YOUR ASS WE HAVE A SHIT LOUD OF PEOPLE!" Meiko yelled coming to us with her 4 inch heel boots, we jumped out of the limo ran out back and dressed as fast as we could to get back to the café and work.

"Rin are okay?" Len asked walking next to me since Gumi dressed super fast and went to greet people at her post. Miku went into the kitchen and began to take orders to the tables. Rinto went up front to clear tables while Luki stood by this table flirting with these chicks with flippen big ass boobs, of course. Lenka ran as well and helped get people orders, all in one swift movement!

My depressed mood fell apart in one piece…why did I feel like that? AM I going insane or something, I turned to Lenny," That was the only song I could remember!" I laughed getting my little note pad ready and going to some tables close by.

"Hello sure welcome to Kitty café, my name is Rin! Are you ready?"

"Hey there babe, look rather cutie and innocent! Mind if I grab your ass?" This guy…with short black hair and a small scar on his cheek ask as he smirked at his friend who had white hair and red eyes.

"Um, sorry I only take orders and not offer my ass~" I answered him, a very nice comeback at that! I flipped my short blond hair and smirked at him, I'm done with these assholes! Also I won't let them ruin my new happy mood! Len let me sing! I was so happy!

"Oh you little bitch!" the boy stood up but Mikuo was there in like a fucken second like a death god or something. I jumped a little back but he held my hand and pulled me behind him. None of the costumers noticed the commotion they just ate the cutie little cakes and listen to the adorable J-pop music.

"Do we have a problem?"

"Oh yeah this little wench is a fucken whore!"

"Oh really? MOTHER FUCKER! Meiko appeared as Mikuo was about to punch this dudes face but pulled back and stepped back when she jumped and with that huge ass tray smacked the man brainless. Everyone at the café stopped and stare, even I was fucken frozen…

"Okay, Meiko you don't have to kill people…" Mikuo said pushing me away to the side while still holding my hand, I was flippen shocked…Meiko almost killed someone! THAT S THE COOLEST THING ANYONE HAS DONE FOR ME! LIKE SHE IS LIKE MY MOM, HELL MY MOM WOULD NEVER DO THAT FOR ME!

"Well this bastard this fucken gross and some type of rapist! She is FUCKEN 15 years old asshole!"Meiko yelled, the café people cheered. Luki and Gakupo appeared and took the dead man and threw him outside his friend fallowed, tail in between his legs. This was awesome!

"Are you okay?" Mikuo asked pulling me to the back as Meiko apologized and fallowed us. The crowd cheered once more and the music began, Leon fixed the speakers and turned to come to us. His face had on a devil smile, I would not be surprised if he like ripped the guys throats or something.

"Yeah...guys it was okay you guys don't have to go psycho and like kill people!" I said fixing my kitty ears, Mikuo crossed his arms and glared at me," He fucken looking at you like some piece of ass! Fucken shit only I can do that!"

"Oh, little Mikuo is getting all protective~" Leon teased, Mikuo flipped him off. I giggled as I looked up at Mikuo he smiled at me but his eyes where a little dangerous.

"Yeah he if fucken damn right, this parasite has some truth! I don't want horny A holes looking at your cuteness either! So your going to be my secretary!" Meiko said putting her hands on her hips and laughing like...a hero?"

"What? Why!" I tried to complain but Mikuo bend down and kissed me to shut me the fuck up, great, I was shocked but kissed him back biting his lip, he moaned! Fun! Luki then came from behind and kneed Mikuo in the ass," BUTT RAPE!Oh shit Rin he is mine now~" Luki said as he sat back against the kitchen door frame texting, Teto my guess…

"Hey asshole this is my property!" I yelled grabbing Mikuo's well…nuts and pulling him to me, he moaned/squealed as I did such. Luki watched me surprised but then snickered," Fine kitty cat you win this battle! But I will win the war!"

"You fucken retarded! Rin grabbed NUTS! So she already won the war!" Meiko laughed as she flipped Luki off. Luki laughed, "Hey making sure she knows to care for her man!" Luki tried to defend his sour defeat, yep I just grabbed nuts!

"Oh hells~" Leon spanked Luki in the ass and walked away Luki next to him bitching at him for grabbing his ass like a fag. Luka then ran to us looking confused; Gakupo next to her," Who grabbed whose nuts?"

"Rin-grabbed-my-nuts!" Mikuo said as I let go and he kissed me one more time laughing as I laughed with him, he grabbed his own balls I guess making sure they are safe? It feels good to have the power! Muahahahahah who said I could not play too? This player has a lot coming! Wow my depressed mood as totally going away, I guessed I missed this craziness…

"Yeah show him who the boss is!" Luka yelled walking back, Gakupo behind her like a little dog, funny.

"Well then, parasite go work, Rinny boos come with me!" Meiko went back to her office. I shrugged and was about to go with her when Mikuo gently pushed me back against the wall and kissed me some more, he bit my lips tenderly wanting more his hands on my waist but not going any further, wise choice," You grabbed my nuts, I like that," he chuckled as I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away," I said two can play that game, but you're not getting shit~" I said walking into Meiko's office closing the door. I could hear Mikuo chuckle as he went back to work, but my heart was still racing!

_**It's not as crazy and might be a bit corny…so yeah! I hope you liked…? The song if yall don't know its Meltdown! And I decided to make Rinny like this cuz come on we always have those moments…I know I do so I decided to pop that in there, mmm and yes the theme for the next show will be "Dying for love" ohhh shit what's gonna happen! No vampires I promise! I might go like Victorian style or like some emo shit that still looks sexy…so yeah… or leather…hahahaha and whips? Oh warning next chapters I will be skipping a lot of day's cuz I don't want to get bored or bore you all, just a warning! **_

_**Please read and review! ^.^**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello you guys! Yes I know I have been updating like super fast which is good…cuz I have a lot of time in my hands soooo yeah~ Enjoy it now lolxp**_

_**Lemon in the future…um maybe…I'm gonna make Mikuo work for it hahahahahahhha :) So be patient my little kitties! Oh and I'm working on this new story it's called Heavenly Blue! So check it out and tell meh what you think! **_

_**MMMM sorry for any miss spells or WTF words**_

_**I do not own Vocaloid andddd stuff^.^**_

Kitty Café

Chapter 10 :3

Rin~

So this week has been great? And well today is now Thursday after long days at school and well work, I really hate homework right now, it cuts my time with Mikuo. Mikuo well we have been in little dates to the kitchen to only eat left over's and find Leon shirtless drinking with a girl. Len then would walk in with Gumi and we had our little double date, we were so busy.

Well now that Meiko made me her secretary I just check inventory and like file things as well help plan stuff plus listen to customer complaints or requests…which are more requests than like complaints…which is good... So I guess it's really fun and stuff… Len in the other hand has like a huge ass fan base, why? Because he is a cute little shota, Luki and Kaito have been making fun of him.

"I'm no such thing!"Len grumbled as we closed at 8 and where now cleaning, Gumi smiled at us as she passed by to go in the back to get the mop before the yellow couple invaded it. I sat on the stage with a yellow dress with ruffles on with my blue, well teal, cowboy boots, Mikuo gave them to me on Wednesday after we went for a walk around the café, oh yes fun! He blushed red when I looked at them and smiled and made a fan girl squeal, he said he got my size from Len, figures.

Kaito sat next to me Luki on the other side of me as they made fun of Len as he cleaned a table. Mikuo was out back helping Gakupo bringing in boxes to the kitchen; Luka and Meiko where in the office giggling. Of course they just made the men do everything as they had their girl talk and well Lenka and Rinto where nowhere to be seen, again. Miku was at her house studying for a test on Friday, she is super smart I noticed… When I needed help for my homework I would go to her house and find Mikuo on the couch watching anime like a lazy ass that he is of course.

"Hey there lazy ass, is Miku home?"

"Yo, babe, yeah the bitch is up stairs trying to make herself smart…" he stood and came to me, he wore a sleeveless gray shirt with loose leek pj bottoms. Can you believe it he is fucken 18 years old and acts like a little brat!

"AH I see, well I'm going to her room and ask for help in this assignment…" I said blushing, he bend down and kissed my cheek," What is it?"

"Something you brain cannot handle, don't you have a paper to do in your college class you damn cat!" Miku said coming inside with her glasses on, she smiled at me I greeted her in return. Mikuo rolled his eyes and put his arms behind his head," I'm done smart ass! I have an amazing brain!" he smirked but wink at me as he went to the kitchen to get some water it seemed.

"Thanks you guys are so nice!" I smiled as I went into Miku's room to help me which she did but I was too stupid to understand math, after a while Mikuo walked in and sat next to me as I solved a problem, he then showed me a different way of doing it and tickled my belly. I laughed with a joy and finally understood how to do the problem, Miku type away in her lap top as Mikuo molested me with his fingers, I mean tickle me okay not really like...shut up!

"Miku, what the fuck! Your suppose to help Rinny!" Mikuo complained as he laid his head on my lap, I played with his hair which was soft and shiny it looked like a wig! He is just an ass to his sister, who ignored him for a couple of moments until she finally answered.

"Yeah I did and you finished my job, wait up I'm almost done," Miku answered still typing while biting her lip, super dedicated! I never thought she was school crazy, well I am too but I'm more relaxed about it…I don't want to like die of a heart attack or like get murder by a train or something. Yes, I have weird ideas but I can't help it!

Now we are here and making fun of Len as he finished up the table.

"Yeah you do all the girls request you to serve them and they keep calling you cutie!" Kaito laughed as he played with the blue rag on his lap, I could not help but giggle as I looked at my clip board and checking some stuff out. I need to make sure we had everything for tomorrow, since its FRIDAY!

"I'm going to tell Boobies to put you in a maid outfit with cat ears and shit, watch, nose blood will be all over this fucken room! It's going to be like a fucken period!" Luki chuckled fixing his bow on his neck; I swear these men are just so mean to my brother, really period? Its sucks and hear they are making fun of it! I already broke out cuz mine is hear too soon…I had to put on extra concealer! But in a way I liked the evilness of it, it was my fault…my brother is being teased since I'm the one that handle those calls…

Yes, all the girls, high school chicks, have been requesting my brother this week like as if her where some rock star or something. I in the other hand told everyone getting a tease out of Len and well now they are torturing him with the idea of dressing him up like a girl. I don't know why he is getting butt hurt? I dressed him like a girl all the flippen time what a banana pop tart! Mikuo would just laugh as Luki fallowed Len and made kissy faces and Kaito fallowed him with a rape face, creepy and ruffle my hair;(start of flash back) "You're just a bad girl!" he would say to me after closing on Tuesday and we were in the kitchen, Luka and Gaku have left early to go on a date and like Leon said," GET LAID!". I looked up at him and kissed his cheek," yep!"I giggled as he raised and eye brow but relaxed at my childish behavior. We have become so close since our lovely date and the meeting of hell! I was very happy I never thought I would actually have a BOYFRIEND! Okay yes I squealed like a brainless school girl…

"I like that…" he said kissing me as he pushed me against this door once more, his hand traveled up my thighs softly with no intention at all, right, and up to my small waist. My hands went around his neck and shifted my hips right against his and just gently grind against him as he slid his tongue in my mouth like a serpent and invaded it, well he rape my mouth. I then pull away and kiss his neck, biting him gently making him chuckle, oh yeah I am the BOSS. My hands on his chest gently moving around him, he grabbed my hands and kissed them like some French lover dude and he put them above me dominatrix style and he began to kiss my neck…until…uhm…Len appeared behind him with raised eye brow like a damn prostitute.

"Um, can I get the mop at least?" He asked…oh shit we where against the door to the little room of materials and where Lenka and Rinto make their imaginary babies! I blushed flippen cherry red as well as Mikuo who tried to be cool by chuckling a little bit, he let go and held my hand instead and we stood there, guilty. Len opened the door and pulled out the mop. He made not face or made a mean comment he just took out the mop and stepped back.

"If you're going to make out do it somewhere like a corner…" Len mumbled walking away he carried his mop that probably had Rintos' sperm, yuck; Miku passed by and stopped to watch us then nodded from side to side and left, what the hell she didn't think we were like hitting it on! Kaito then passed by with Meiko as they giggled about something…

"That was educational…" I said trying to control my beating heart. Mikuo shrugged," This is like fucken everyday for me, they think I'm going to rape you," he just answered as we walked out of the kitchen.

"Funny…"

(End of flash back)

"Len what's the issue you dressed like a girl last week!" Kaito teased some more he ran his pale fingers through his blue hair, how can he have flippen blue hair! Oh yeah and got like hand molested by Kaito and Gakupo in front of people! He also sang like a chick and everything; he looked like me but gothic Lolita mood, I swear Len is a flippen banana pop tart! Luki nodded with agreement I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah you fucken fucker! MIKUO! Wouldn't Len look super cutie in a maid outfit?" Luki asked as Mikuo stepped in taking off his vest and sitting on a table, Gakupo sat next to him handing him a glass of water he as well place his own cup against his lips and drank. Poor boys they are like slaves to Meiko's rule, well they really don't do shit so this is good!

"Do I look gay to you? Len don't fucken wear a dress or Luki he will violate your ass hole and then Gumi won't ever fuck you then your life will end as Lukis' personal sex bunny!" Mikuo just said drinking the glass of water, okay that sounds reasonable, Gakupo chuckled lighting as he closed his eyes to think I guess, so mature~

"Okay, that's just plain weird, come on leave Lenny alone! He looks adorable with his waiter outfit!" I tried to pitch in but got a glare from my brother I just shrugged, wrong move. Mikuo laughed walking up in front of me he placed his hands on my waist and pulled me to him I in the other hand pulled away he smelled like a man! Kaito and Luki smirked and jumped off going to Gakupo who just sat there eyes closed. I could not close my eyes neither enjoy shit because Mr. Stinky smart ass was trying to kiss me!

"Len it makes your butt look adorable!" Gumi walked in mop in hands and with a bucket of water, Len lit up like a Christmas light bulb I swear. What the fuck with my brother?

"NOW YOU FUCKEN WHORES FROM HELL!COME HEAR AND PAY FUCKEN ATTENTION I NEED TO TELL ALL OF YOU LOSERS, EXCPET THE TWINS who are not losers but adorable, SOMETHING!" Meiko yelled coming in with Luka, she was smiling…That is very scary so I pushed Mikuo away and went to them Mikuo grumbled and hugged me from behind, I swear I am going to punch his stinky face!

"Don't tell me Kaito finally knocked you up?" Luki said sitting on a table of his own watching a now red and pissed off Meiko, Kaito spit out the water he stole from Gakupo's cup onto Lukis face," W-h-h-a-t?

"Fucken say it not spray it! She is fucken knocked up I told you to use a FUCKEN condom!" Luki yelled about to smack Kaito but Luka stepped in grabbing a fist full of his hair and pulling him to her side like a dog. He shut up to listen. Kaito was still having a coughing fit, Gumi came to his side and smacked his back a couple of times Len behind her looking pissed, Meiko just watched him, funny.

"Alight! Fucken shit, we got our outfit's anndddd well its leather outfits! Be happy!" Meiko smiled pulling out this…leather bra and like boy shorts, she also pulled out hand cuffs…

"Holy shit are we going to rape people or something? I want to be the fucken sex demon!" Mikuo asked out of nowhere. Gumi and Len looked at Meiko whose eye brow twitched. Kaito controlled himself and looked out the outfit in relief. Gakupo smiled…he had a perverted smile…

"No you fucken parasite! We are strippers we need to look fucken sexy! AND I AM THE SEX DEMON YOU FUCKE USELESS SHIT!" Meiko laughed an evil laugh, Leon stepped from behind," We are all wearing one no fucken excuses! Kitties prepare to get in line to grab your own sex kitty outfit, oh and we will be wearing also ears and a tail! So you better practice your horny kitty noises!"

"This is a joke right…OMFG!" I said punching Mikuo in the gut for the sex demon shit and walked with and injured Mikuo to get in line, he grabbed my hand and smiled painfully, good," It's going to be alright we do work at the bar so yeah no problem!" he tried to smiled and talk and hold his gut in place, right like as if I just cut is tummy with my flippen amazing samurai sword!

"But you strip don't I have to do that one day?" I asked as we got in line behind Lenka and Rinto who where kissing yet again… man dude I swear they already have the same saliva and blood type in them after being stuck with each other a long time!

"Wait…what?" Mikuo asked watching me his teal eyes with fear his gut pain was over in seconds and now was a fearless warrior who protects my V card. Why? He does he all of the sudden do this shit, why can't I dance! I want to dance like that J Lo chick says in her very…perverted video!

"What's the fucken issue you parasite in the society?" Meiko asked next to Leon who handed us dead body bags with our stuff as well as the extra one for Miku. I watched Mikuo with his knitted brows and thinking cap on.

"Umm...nothing…" he said still shocked and using his brain," I want to strip!" I said with a smile…everyone froze…I had to say it sooner or later! I mean yeah I have to be the man in my own boat!

"What? Rinny boo!" Leon asked coming to my side and looking down at me like as if I where nuts. It seems people have been giving me that look for a long time now, even my teacher looks at me like that when I am trying to prove a flippen point!

"Hell no! You are not doing any of that!" Len stepped in Gumi held his arm as he almost had a heart attack, great now he is a noble Knight to protect my FUCKEN V card. Luki, Luka, Kaito and Gaku watched the little drama queen scene like as if it were a everyday thing, which it is, I blushed red with the attention I got…jeez…

"Okay I'm kidding! Jeez guys don't get your balls in a bunch!" I said smiling at them and stepping back so Len and Gumi could get their outfits, Leon, Meiko and Len let out a relief sight…that's no fair…my brother dose it and I can't! But I remained silent…Mikuo pulled me to the side to speak to me like the perfect BOYFRIEND," Rin, it's not like I'm against it but it's just um.. you are not as skilled and stuff and I don't want you hurt…so I just want you to sing like Leon wants you to do…he told me you have amazing shit going down your throat…so play it safe okay? Mikuo said his teal eyes honest that was the first I heard him tumble with his words; he was always cool and easy talk. But he was right I had no experience bedsides Dance Dance Revolution and music videos…I nodded at him and hugged him, he relaxed and smiled back.

"Oh so I get to watch while you dry hump someone?" I teased him poking his abs…which was hard and well nice…my mouth drooled for a moment…He winced a little at my still punch in the gut lingering around his body.

"Ha, fucken yeah, but I will tell you this, I will pretend it's you," he winked at me; I punched his arm and giggled," Pervert!"

"You know me!" he said picking me up and twirling me around, I felt like was flying and also like a little girl…I giggled and pulled his hair and he chuckled as I giggled like a little bitch, I am in my happy place!

"Yo, love couples, GO TO BED!" Meiko yelled, we stopped and he set me down to find Len and Gumi making out in a corner, Lenka sat on top of Rinto kissing…Luka and Gakupo held hands and kissed shyly. Luki was looking at his cell phone, Leon began to take out a bottle of sake and Kaito and he sat to drink a little bit.

"Alright! Jeez fucken shit!" Mikuo grunted taking me outside, he lead me to the door of my room like a gentlemen but I was really getting nervous. I looked up at him he looked at me…this moment can be many things…and he knew it…

"Um…"

"Goodnight…" Mikuo kissed my lips and walked away, holy shit…he walked away…he gets my demands…but then something inside of me wanted to…but no…Len would find us and shit will set on fire and everything… I love him though…but it's still not time…I want it to be perfect…

I opened the door and laid the dead body bag on the bed and lay back thinking of him…

Mikuo~

Fuck I could have taken her in and just…but I couldn't…I just wasn't man enough. No, it wasn't that, I love her…I will wait till it's the right time I guess. I thought to myself like a crazy person as I walked home. Man, this was not like me, to leave them alone like this…but she was my girl friend I can't just…be a dick right…

Man I still remember that hot make out we had before Len walked in. That was fucken amazing…

I stepped into the house to find Miku in the kitchen," Brought my bag?"

"Yeah…and fuck you!" I said laying the two bags on the table. I sat down and watched my sister, damn we have been so busy, me with collage and the café, the girls with school and homework…fuck this shit too!

"Are you okay? You usually are a asshole and don't even think, also no thanks Leon said not incest shit and like Luki said I have my bloody magic finger!" Miku asked me as she sat in front of me with a cup of milk, she watched me with her teal eyes, her hair was down and long on her back she wore a white tank top and teal pj shorts. Magic fingers uh, I chuckled at that and just set my head on the table.

"Nah, I almost got laid but…I said not…so now my penis is depressed…" I smiled at her, she just watched me and nodded like my fucken doctor," You said no to Rin, wow that's a first to all those ladies! You usually are naked in like 5 second and in them in one, but that's good that means you love her…" She whispered, I looked up at her and nodded, "Well I'm going to hit the rack, see you tomorrow, tomorrow is going to be a horny day!"

"Why is that? Oh…" She answered her own question as she opened one of the bags; I chuckled as I went inside the room.

_**Wellllllllllllll that's it for now! Hahahahahahaha not too crazy not to purvey I guess…but like I might not update till next week…IM GOING TO THE MOTHER FLIPPEN BEACH! Lol anyways read and review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever! But I just started collage and well shit is crazy and really busy soooo I'm sorry! I will try to update more often and in order to do such I have decided to carry my laptop with me everywhere! Muahahahahahahaxp

I hope you like this…its a little taste of what is to come! Mmm delicious!

I'm sorry for any WTF words and miss spells!

I don't own Vocaloid but only the story line…also the creations of meh outfits;)

Kitty Café

Chapter 11:3

Rin~

Oh my hell…my leather outfit was tight and very sexual. I swear Mikuo is gonna want to just rape me and yeah take my V card. Sex demon, I have no clue but with this tight leather dress that was tied with straps all the way up to my boobs from the sides, this thing had a built in push up bra so my non excitant boobs came up to a heart shaped collar. I had on leather stilettos and net tights with black gloves, my hair was straighten and on my face had thick sexy eye liner and red lips, to finish the look black cat ears and a tail finished it off.

"Rin can you help me with this bow….OMFG! Take that shit off!" Len yelled running to me shirt less with only black leather shorts with a cat tail and cat ears. I did not know my brother had a nice chest and abs….well Gumi is enjoying it and I like her so whatev.

"What the fuck! Its part of the gig so shut up, what you want? " I asked as I realized the tight dress with the straps…I had to wear nude undies with…black kitties on them…Meiko's rules and this shit was very short…like if I bend over…its done…

"Fine…be careful! And with this bow…I can't clip it…" Len said blushing red, oh feel sorry for him, a lot of fan base will come after him with those shorts…male and female. I smiled wickedly and clicked the leather bow, "Oh Len I smell rape in the air!"

"Oh yeah I smell Mikuo and his hormones!" Len grumbled, I laughed and walked off, him behind me. Gumi stood in the little living room with Luka, Meiko, Lenka and Leon. They all stopped and stared at me and my brother, yes where sexy!

"Holy shit Rin I would sooo fuck you!" Lenka yelled as she ran to hug me, her hair was down and straighten wearing thick eyeliner and red lipstick. Her outfit in the other hand where black leather shorts and a black strapless bra and black gloves she wore black over the knee boots and the legendary cat ears and tail. Gumi had on a ruffled leather skirt, black and white stockings with leather boots, and her top was a bra with ruffles on the bottom, her hair was sleek down and for some cool reason wore orange lipstick and her cat ears and tail. Len ate her up in one bite; they hugged each other and tenderly kissed each other even though they want more. Oh yes I see it, Gumi IS going to rape len after the show, her eyes say it all.

Luka wore a tight mini skirt with a bra and on the bra it had some gothic designs, she as well had leather boots and to top it off net tights and had a wip and long leather gloves. Gakupo is going to enjoy this Luka very much; I could not help but giggle. Her lips where pink and her hair was all straighten with her cat ears and tail she looked like a demonic mermaid with cat ears. Meiko had on a leather bath suit with straps and buckles that showed off her sexy body with net tights and the leather boots over the knees, she had long leather gloves with her hair straighten, cat ears and tail. Leon wore what Len has on but leather pants, which suit him better.

"Thanks Lenka I'm glad I feel the sexual tension!" I smiled nervously, who the fuck picked this theme? Meiko smiled a warm one," Aww Rinny you look adorable! I knew the dress would be hot!"

"Yeah thanks…" I blushed red; Lenka smiled and left my guess to catch her lover boy. Meiko smiled and Luka laughed at me," Have fun!"

"Yeah have fun babe and sing like a sex angel!" Leon said leavening with Gumi and Len to set up. I nodded and Meiko rolled her eyes, perfect with eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara.

"Now Kitten you wanted to strip right?" Meiko asked, Luka smiled a wicked one that gave me shills. I nodded scared for my life, but I wanted to…if Mikuo can do it I can too!

"Yes…I do…if I'm ready… "

"Oh yes you are! I can tell you have thee moves now…we want you to sing a special song for us because in this time around girls are going to sing and strip first then, the guys do but with no singer…only music. You know the moves we showed you yesterday for the song?" Meiko asked, I nodded, yesterday night she had all the girls sneak to the café to practice some moves for some of the songs…which I will be singing with Miku.

"You're ready, after that we will all get on the tables and dance, some of us will sing and dance as well, the guys will not get in the show like Meiko said until later." Luka smiled beamed towards me, she is so beautiful.

"Okie got it!" I said my blood was pumping, I am so excited!

Mikuo~

I am very afraid for this theme…this time around…I wore the shorts like Len, with the bow and the ears plus tail. Luki smirked as he drank a shot of vodka he as well had the shorts; Kaito and Gaku have the leather jeans. We all sat around the tables drinking some last minute juices, Gumi was the only girl in the view and she was going to greet the guests. Lenka was out the back with Rinto so yeah.

"Are you fags ready?" Rinto asked walking in his leather shirts tight to his body and his tail swayed behind him…funny where all barefoot. Lenka was nowhere in sight, none of the girls only Gumi…who looked nice.

I missed Rin…

"If you're wondering for my sister she is with Luka and you better do nothing to her…" Len smiled at me as he stood next to Rinto. Rinto smiled an evil smile, he new…I can't hold it in…

After 30 minutes the guests where in, excited a squealing with the black table cloths, single candle with a whip and hand cuffs on the table also we decided to add the condoms on the table. Condoms where Lukis idea…we had to buy a boxes of different kinds of condoms; flavors, texture, colors and styles.

The men then came in and sat up in the front, of course the women out back to have more personal time with us. I smiled, thank god Rin is not going to do anything but only sing. I would get very angry and jealous that I cannot enjoy that…ass…first…

"Time to roll gentlemen!"Leon smirked making the usual drinks for the common costumers, I picked up my tray and went around serving the men and ladies who squeezed my ass and smacked it. Luki flirted with the divorced women and Kaito with Gaku hit on the newly 21 year olds.

Then it began…lights went off and deep music hit the walls, all of the" gentlemen" hid in the bar so the guests can see the show. The men screamed and howled and the women just clapped not knowing what is going on. Well all of us where confused only Leon had a smirk on his face, what the fuck did he do…


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry guys! But it's up! Thanks to the new reviews and the peeps that are fallowing and added this story to their thingy! Thanks guys once again this means a lot! Please comment and stuff like that!

Also sorry for any miss spells and WTF words~

The songs I used for the awesome making are in order:

Shiny Toy Guns ~ Stripped

Pussy cat dolls~ Buttons

Christina Aguilera ~ Not myself tonight

I do not own the songs or the characters just….the crazy ass…story…^.^

Kitty Café

Chapter 12:3

Rin~

It was time…fuck why did I sign up for this! Leon said sex angel but I can't! I mean I can but this is too much! I can't do this! All these guys looking at me! Luka said to calm down and Lenka is telling me I'm sexy, can I really do this?

Mekio~

Hell yes! Where gonna see if Mikuo can handle this shit! My dear little Rin is perfect and well trained! Good girl on bad who knew my little Rinny will become Mikuo's worst nightmare!

Miku~

Damn…my brother is going to have a serious case of blue balls…Oh Rinny! She looks sexy in her dress but OMFG! I'm gonna have to wear head phones and sing to fucken Hannah Montana to keep my innocence!

Lenka~

I SMELL SEX!:3

Luka~

Gakupo better not kill someone…it's a show…to get money!

Mikuo~

The lights went dim, Kaito cursed under his breath taking a shot of vodka, Gaku squeezed my arm trying to help with my nerves and Len was about to have a heart attack…why?

Smoke began to appear and the lights gave it a very sexual fucken flow…okay this shit is getting me horny for some fucken reason. I swear Rin comes out with only a thong and a fucken bikini top I'm done for it. I gonna rip that shit off and fuck her in front of everyone…well just kidding I will kidnap her and yeah do stuff…

"Is it me or am I getting turned on?" Luki asked us we where behind the bar in a sausage fest, Leon sat in the bar watching the lights and smoke touch the room. We all turned around to face Luki who sat on a stool with a shot of vodka, "No this shit is getting fucken hot…"I answered running a hand through my hair, but it wasn't as sexy…fucken cat ears.

"For you since you haven't got any since you started to date Rin!" Kaito teased me as he fixed his bow tie Len rolled his eyes at the ice cream freak. Gaku chuckled and smacked Kaito on the head trying to be the older model but we all knew he was a fucken sex freak.

"No worries, Mikuo, I know what I'm going to do after this. Sit back and enjoy the show…"Gakupo laughed showing his true colors, finally, and sat back to watch the show coming before us. Kaito rolled his eyes and as well calmed his shit and watched the stage that seemed lonley without someone already having sex on it. Uhm…like we do those things… Len stood next to me," Don't do anything stupid…"

"What you can have pussy but I can't cuz it's your sister? Let's put it this way, you can fuck but your sister cant?"I charged against Len who looked shocked but calmed his little shota self down.

"Just don't fuck with her feelings…" Len stood up like a big bro; he gave up on the battle. I admired his protectiveness and I gave him my word.  
"It's not because of the show but I really do love Rin…I care for her she makes me see the world differently…if I hurt her your allowed to cut my balls, is that good?" I gave in I couldn't just be a dick, Rin would kill me.

"Yeah, thanks…just take care of her and yeah." Len blushed red thinking of what he has done, he said yes to sex!

This is a show we do every Friday with themes and stripping. I'm turned on and I have no clue why…it's just leather and straps with hand cuffs. Is it because where behind the damn bar waiting for our girls to shake that ass?

_Come with me,  
Into the trees,  
We'll lie on the grass,  
And let the hours pass.  
Take my hand,  
Come back to the land,  
Let's get away,  
Just for one day._

A voice filled our ears it was sweet but sexual like a siren ready to steal us and dip us deep in the dark waters. We all stood up to hear who sang that…someone new? We all looked at Leon who smiled like that fucken Alice in Wonderland fucken cat. "Enjoy gentlemen!" Enjoy what, sex in words and music? What is this 50 shades of Gray in a fucken song!?

_Let me see you stripped down to the bone,_

Meiko and Luka appeared crawling on the floor singing the damn verse and slowly rose with whips in there fucken hands. Their hair was sleek down and wore leather outfits that let nothing for the imagination…well unless you're thinking of how their vagina looks like then yes they leave that shit for you to imagine. The crowd went wild including some sadist women in the back. Rinto smirked while Luki licked his lips watching the young 21 year olds fan themselves with the heat building in the room.

_Let me hear you speaking just for me._

Rin in her own leather glory appeared to us. She turned around and did some Indian thing with her hips. Her arms and hands did waves above her head; her hands went down her body and continued to walk up the stage. She wore a fucken…dress…her fucken…boobs…her eyes where cloudy…with sex…Oh fucken hell…I got a boner…  
_Let me see you stripped down to the bone,_

Meiko and Luka came to her and began to touch her body delicately with the beat of the music and crack their whips to the side. The men in the front went wild with the yuri in front of them. Gakupo sucked in his breath as Kaito grunted, I guess they got a boner as well.

Lenka and Miku came in crawling with dog collars on…Their outfits in leather and the men went wild as well thinking of "doggy style". Lenka and Miku touched the legs of Luka and Meiko like desperate puppy dogs but the big girls where after another kitten, my kitten. This was a fucken serious case of S&M…

_Let me hear you crying just for me._

Rin sang and her voice echoed through the walls as she touched the chins of Luka and Meiko and moved her hips side to side and went low…she then came up with her abdomen like a snake…fucken belly dancing moves…turning me on…Rin looked like the seme in between the thick, curvy and sexy Luka and Meiko.

"Since when does my sister dance like that…"Len asked…glaring at me I just shrugged, "I haven't taught her shit!" Rin…is a pocket full surprises I want to discover…

"Fucken damn! Look at Rin mmm bed…all night long!" Luki tease me spanking my ass like a fag that he is, I grunted…fuck…blue balls…

"Fucken shit this is bullshit!" I growled towards Leon.

"My, my Mikuo you look like a desperate dog! Well all of you do! Hahahahaha so much fun!" Leon teased us all as he licked his lips after drinking some tequila.

_Let me hear you make decisions, without your television,_

_Let me hear you speaking just for me._

Luka and Meiko went low as they sang and danced up trying to give Rin a standing chair dance. They whipped their hair around and let go of the whips to the side as they used their hands to do swirls in the air like Indian princesses. Lenka and Miku sang and they came up with the collars around their neck and danced as well but on the floor doing the sexual version of the worm…collage guys whistled at my sister as she licked her lips.

_Oh, oh...yeah~_

Rin sang as she fell on her knees and began to move her head and move her ass…side to side…her tail…with Miku and Lenka at her side. Luka and Meiko stood above her and dance...touching themselves and the crowd…well men howled. Rin looked up on her knees getting up slowly moving her ass side to side…her tail moved with her movements…as she did she licked her lips like a kitty cat…fuck…my…life…

_Metropolis, has nothing on this,  
You're breathing in fumes,  
We taste when we kiss.  
Take my hand, come back to the land,_

Meiko sang as she grabbed Rins shin and began to…lick her cheek…Luka pulled Rin to her singing as well and kissed her nose and ran her hand down Rins body.

"Fuck that's good shit right there…" Kaito said a little…too breathless…  
_Where everything's ours, for a few hours..._  
All of them sang together and went down the stage except Rin who stood up there…they came down dancing and moving side to side. Rin danced for a few…  
_Oh, oh... yeah_

I jumped with excitement, I wish this was a personal lap dance, as Rin got on top the main table in the front…that table was filled with college boys. She danced...oh yeah she danced touching herself and slipped her hands into her hair…doing all this while watching me…  
Then the beat changed and the girls stood still Rin stood on top looking at the guests her hands in her hair licking her lips, Leon slipped out of the bar and walked cat like around the girls who stood in sexy poses but frozen without moving like Greek statutes of sexual perfection.

The music began slowly that made your heart speed up with a belly dancing beat…and then he went up to Rin the worst mistake he could ever do. I stopped myself as I watched what he said to her Len sucked in his breathe this was too much for us all. Leon sang like a pimp," Yeah darling you are looking very good, ha ha I thought I saw a pussy cat" Leon purred as Rin moved and turned around as she rubbed her ass all over Leon's crouch and went up and down singing…

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh) _the girls sang together_  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

The girls sang as Rin went around Leon and kept doing some belly dancing towards him with her pelvis going towards him. Leon stood there with a smile on his face enjoying every drop. The rest of the girls got on the tables and belly danced as they popped their pelvis. Then Rin turns around and does some scoop with her ass and pushes Leon off the table. Thank fucken hell I was about to bust a ball…

_Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna) _all the girls sang_  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)_

Rin sang as she went down the table with the help of the collage guys, which where drooling on her, I just watched those bastards. The rest of the girls slipped off the tables and went with Rin. They went down and came up like snakes and did this sexy Shakira hip movement and touched their bodies then popped their pelvis to the crowed when signifying the loosen buttons. This was like fucken Mean girls…my fucken balls…

_You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know_

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh) The girls sang together_  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

The girls then stopped and turned to go up the stage. What the fuck!

You know tonight  
I'm feeling a little out of control  
Is this me  
You wanna get crazy  
Cause I don't give a...

Luka took center stage and sang as the girls went on their positions and danced popping every part of their body and doing some serious touching and moaning it was like a fucken lady Gaga video.

Ow~

Rin sang as they went down on the floor and Luka stood singing…the music was upbeat and the lights became more…colorful and shit like that. The room became a fucken unicorn, rainbow, and sexy bar with leather, chains and fucken hand cuffs.

_I'm out of character  
I'm in rare form  
If you really knew me  
You'd know it's not the norm_

Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do  
The old me's gone I feel brand new  
Luka sang as she went down the stage and danced and the guys reached out for her as she went down on the main table. Her curvy body just ate every single man in the room and I could feel the tension in Gakupo," Now you know how I fucken feel!"

"Fuck yes I do…I'm watching these slimy bastards…" The samurai answered in a deadly tone, shit fuck something is going to get real.

The girls stood up and popped up their butts out to us, fuck yes, and did the hair Beyonce thing where they looked back at the audience with their butt still at us…Rin looked fucken sexy…

_And if you don't like it fuck you_

They said together and the crowd cheered including the women. Fuck you uh? Is that an invitation Rin? Gakupo was about to have an orgasm just by watching Luka dance and sing that fucken song. Kaito died on the floor, Luki is drowning a bottle of vodka, Leon is chuckling like a manic, Rinto is about to masturbate if Lenka doesn't come down, Len is just a shota and I…I need to get my kitten.

_The music's on and I'm dancing  
I'm normally in the corner just standing  
I'm feeling unusual  
I don't care cause this is my night_

They all came down stage ready for round two and Rin stood next to the bar and dance…oh yeah…for me…her hips moved and she dance to the music…god her fucken body… Leon pushed us out to dance with the girls to do our stripping thing…by all means…you don't have to tell me twice…

_I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl (same girl)_

_I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl (same girl_) She sang to me as I walked to her like a wolf after my little Red…

She isn't after this night…


	13. Chapter 13

Hello~ I felt nice and decided to write this chapter for now…lolXD

Thank you for the lovely reviews~

Mikuo doesn't get nose bleeds cuz…he is toooo damn hot and that would ruin his image soooo he rather get a boner

Jk, but hahaha thank you all! My peeps you inspire me to continue to write!

Also soooorrryyyy for the bad grammar… it sucks I know…XD

Kitty café

Chapter 13:3

Rin~

_In the corner of the broken world, we are looking up at the sky. __  
__I'm going to go searching for your warmth.___

_I was just reaching out my hand, even though I had nowhere to go. __  
__I hide my loneliness, and fumble around as I walk. __  
__I felt it for the first time on the night your weren't there, __  
__The pain in my heart.__  
_

I watched as the sun touched our faces with gentle light. My head lay on his chest kindly as he sang softly. It is like a dream a perfect world.

_In the corner of the broken world, we are looking up at the sky. __  
__I'm going to go searching for your warmth.___

_Is the sensation starting to fade? Even though these tears overflow? __  
__What was this feeling called again? I've forgotten it somewhere along the way. __  
__Now, the problem is this un-erasable electro-light, __  
__The light in my heart.__  
_

His fingers did circles on the small of my back. My golden hair spilled across his chest like golden sunshine across a meadow. My hand placed right on his heart; I could feel it beat like music with a drum.

_I bang on the door of "I want to see you", but I pretend I didn't. __  
__Once morning comes, will this feeling as well sink the bottom of the ocean?___

_In the corner of the broken world, we are looking up at the sky. __  
__I'm going to go searching for your warmth._

The house felt like a grave. No sound, no movement, just his gentle voice singing to me. I love it I want to melt in this pool of velvet and honey. It's like a dream, I wonder if it will ever end.

_If the slight fever of warmth that rises when we hold hands lights a light, __  
__Look, It will shine until it reaches even the corners of the dimmed world, so brightly.___

_Sadness sinks, and look, the night comes to an end. __  
__Let's go searching for you __  
__And your warmth, in a world yet unseen._

He then pulls my chin up with his long pale fingers to him; his teal eyes ever so kind and full of heaven. He kisses my lips tenderly like as if I were made out of porcelain. I smiled and kissed his soft lips that taste like vodka.

"Rin…I think I love you…"

:3

Muahahahahahahahahhahahahaha ^.^

This song is by MUCC and its called Nirvana. Also this song was the opening for Inu x Boku SS, a pretty cute anime.

I hope you enjoyed this little piece


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Sorry for the delay again! But thanks for the new reviews annndddd the fav, fallow thingy! You guys are awesome! Also its is not over! Hellz to the no! hahha**

**Now as always don't own shit just the story line andddd sorry for any bad grammer…yeah!**

**Enjoy:3**

Kitty Café

Chapter 14:3

Meiko~

FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK. I'm so hung over! I laid on the bar half naked with Kaito over me…his head lying right on my vagina…yeah anyways…

Last night was fucken crazy as hell. It ended with a great strip job, costumers happy, they left and we didn't clean the place but each of us went off to our world. Yes as in world I mean sex paradise…yep…orgasm and moaning and screaming…where heard…I think…unless it was porn butt I don't think so.

"Morning Meiko had fun?" Leon asked with only his boxers on and a cup of coffee. He got laid? When? How? By who?

"You got laid?" I asked looking up at him; Kaito mumbled something to my vagina…which still had those lacy black panties on! Don't think nasty!

"What makes you think that? And I can get myself a pretty lady!" Leon whined as he gave me a sip of his coffee.

"By the sex line? Yeah I know we got a strippers joint in town and the bitches are filled with STDs so be careful with your heir maker."

"Yeah yeah where is everyone?"

"You went with a costumer didn't you!" I face palmed myself ready for a lawsuit or some crazy shit like that.

"She was 30 years old, now where is everyone?"

"Everywhere and good!" I sighted in relief throwing Kaito off me to get off the damn thing and get my shit right.

"I see sex…I smell the after math!" Leon smiled looking around the club.

"Yeah well the theme got everyone horny you know that!"

"Yeah I witness 90% of it, damn the dicks where on fire in a grill, funny as fuck."

"Damn right," I laughed as I went outside to smell the cold breeze. Leon fallowed me like a puppy with his coffee. We where gonna go on a trip around our sex paradise to make sure everyone was alive!

Len~

Okie, I woke up with Gumi on my chest and I was in her bed…I knew I was naked and I was in her carrot blanket. Her room was filled with carrots and cute cat stuff, I smiled satisfied. The memories of last night filled my mind, oh hell…

"Len you awake?"

Gumi asked getting up her eyes droopy with sleep, her naked chest covered by the blanket, "Yes, how are you sleepy head?"

"I just want to say you where extra spicy last night…"Gumi said kissing me on the cheek, her soft green hair all fuzzy.

"I want to say your beautiful face every day and everywhere," I kissed Gumi in the lips as we embraced under her carrot blanket.

Luka~

"Um why are we on the table?" I asked blushing red, as I got off of Gakupos chest, which was still asleep… I swear we have nice hardcore sex and the bastard falls asleep, but what to say!

"mmhahahamm," Gakupo turned over to sleep on my table which I'm wondering why it is not broken. My Gakupo was butt naked oh yes toast is going to taste so much better this morning. I smirked and pushed him off the table. He landed on the tile floor without a sound. I shrugged not caring if he was dead and went to my room to put on some clothes. On my way to my room I passed by my brothers room, I heard some moaning and um…yeah I passed quickly.

My brothers personal, sexual, business life does not concern me especially this morning when I'm walking naked to my room to change quick and my boyfriend is on the floor naked.

"Luka…I need to find my underwear!" Luki ran out of his room like an asshole with pink boxers, I was in my bra and panties as I turned and glare daggers at him.

"You have them on idiot!"

"Oh yeah! Okay so why is Gaku naked on the table? There better be no sperm on the fucken table! Especially when eating my special tuna delicacy toast!" He said like a little bitch, he leaned against the door frame, his tall frame taller than mine. But I can still bring this tall asshole down…with one punch…

"Okay, the bitch that is in your damn room better not come to MY room and get a pair of my Victoria Secret panties or else I WILL cut her ovaries and make her suffer!" I yelled back at him, he backed off and put up his hands to defend himself.

"Alright sis shills the fuck off! You won dang!" Luki turned around to go back to his room when a blonde with cat ears came out…

"YOU HAD SEX WITH SEEU!MIKUO FUCKED HER TOO!" I yelled as I went to her and glared daggers at her. Gakupo woke up and was pulling on his purple boxers as he came to us, his hair was down and purple… yummy.

"Um…Luka…I gave him a blow job…and I was drunk…we didn't have sex…" Seeu said smiling like an innocent bitch.

"Okay I'm sorry YOUR STILL A SLUT!" I yelled smacking Luki, Luki rolled his eyes as I stormed back to my room upset, why can't he have sex with Teto! Gakupo shrugged and went back to the room with me to make sure I would not stab the wall or something.

"I'm sorry! But I'm not a slut!"Seeu said as she put on her dress to leave, Luki was all telling her to call him whenever…she wanted to scream…what the hell…

"Luka that was not nice…" Gakupo said lying on my bed, I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips.

"Oh yeah? That whore slept with MIKUO, I want my brother…to get a good girl…even though he is an asshole he has…a heart…" I said sitting next to him.

"He will …he is just going through that age of being a manwhore…" Gakup said kissing my cheek. I smiled and kissed his lips, I'm glad I have this dumbass.

Mikuo (at last!)

Fuck…last night was just amazing…and this morning was…like heaven.

(hehehe just kidding)

**Wellllll since you guys are awesome I will give you the BEST SCENE EVER, well what happen after the strip tease laterz I promise~ **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! I hope you enjoyed that horrible 14****th**** chapter! Hahahaha jk but yeah!**

**Sooo hear is the chapter you have all been waiting for! So ya hehehe~**

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome and ya!**

**I do not own the characters and like only the story~**

**Sorry for any WTF words or miss spells~**

Enjoy~

Kitty Café

Chapter 15:3

Mikuo

"Oh little kitty," I whispered in her ear as we danced against each other, she flicked her hair and looked up at me with these intense eyes. I just wanted to eat her…

The customers then began to leave and I could not help it any longer, I picked up Rin and left with her to my room. Her legs we wrapped around my waist as we kissed like long lost lovers, her fingers where tangled in my teal hair. I moaned as she pulled my hair and she whimpered every time I bit her neck tenderly.

I kicked open the front door and to my room that looked like shit. But what the fuck where going to have bomb ass sex anyways.

"Oh Mikuo…" She moaned as she was on her feet, her small hands threw me against my wall as I closed the door to darkness. I smirked as we kissed in hot passion, my hands traveled up her small body. I enjoyed every single touch of skin and heat rush.

Her small hands reached into my pants and began to unzip them; I chuckled surprised at my little angel. Never thought this innocent little blonde would end up being some sex angel. My insides burn wanting to discover her more…

"My my aren't we rushing things a little bit toooo fast," I teased but instead I got my balls grabbed and squeezed," My my someone won't shut the fuck up…" she said licking my lips, I smiled and grabbed the edges of her dress and ripped it off her like paper ripped in half.

Rin smirked and laughed as I threw the dress to the side like a piece of trash, "I can also play ruff…"

"Good I like _men_ not bitches," She said pulling down my pants, I didn't even hear the zipper going down…

That just turned me on completely, her hips moved from side to side as she slowly walked to my bed and slid down the black silk bed like some type of Pussycat doll. Her hair was wild and blonde her eyes screamed out, fuck me…my pleasure.

"Dance for me…" I said watching her from the wall; she had her lace panties and her push up bra…

"Okay…"

She stood up on my bed and began to dance to the music of nothing…her hips moved from side to side, her belly danced like a snake and her hands traveled up her body touching every single part I wish to touch, kiss and suck… The show images came rushing like hot water on my balls…

In my boxers I jumped up to her and began to dance against her, our bodies in heat. She smiled as my hands pulled her hands up intertwining her fingers with mine above her head.

We both didn't want to make the move; we just danced and touched ourselves feeling the fire dancing on our skins…

Rin~

Fire burned me up…I wanted him…I don't know why but I just wanted him to be all mine…none else's…

My hands went up to his face and kissed him tenderly…

"I want to love…" I whispered in between his lips…

"You are my heaven…" he said as he gently laid me against his covers, I watched him as he traced circled around my body with his warm fingers his other hand grabbed my waist, his lips kissing mine. I expected him, a fucken pervert, to touch my kitty cat and stick his damn finger sin it. But he didn't he just looked into my eyes and kissed me as his hand went all over my body feeling every single angel.

I sat up and kissed him back and sucked on his lips, I moved my lips down his neck and across his chest. His eyes looked up to the ceiling as I pushed him back by surprise and began to crawl above him kissing every part of his chest. My hunger was immense…

He then went on top of me accepting my challenge, we where both fighting for domination...His eyes where sharp and full of passion but his lips said something else…he slipped his hands on the sides of my panties and pulled them down. I sucked in my breath as I felt the cold air hit downstairs...He chuckled lightly as he went downstairs kissing all the way down…

His tongue clicked my clitoris and I, begin weak, let out a small cry. He chuckled as his tongue began to dance inside of me…oh hell I don't know what the fuck he was doing but it felt so damn good…

I wanted to burst into flames but before that he let go of my poor kitty cat and removed my bra…

"What…" I asked breathless as he kissed my neck and then kissed my not there chest…

"Oh Rinny, the best part will begin soon…" he purred into my ear, my eyes went big…oh…

**Hahaha! I hope you guys enjoyed this little bit;) **


	16. Chapter 15ishhhh

Kitty Café

Chapter 15ishhhhh:3

Rin~

The covers felt like water underneath me, I just breathed slowly as Mikuo kissed me more deeply as he slowly licked my body like candy or better yet chocolate. I moaned and sucked in my breath as he kissed my whole body…this was just some bitter sweet torture…

Out in the living room I could hear Miku walking in with her heels, she closed the door as she set down her items on the floor and went to her room. Her heels clicked by our door as she opened her room door, she sighted as she removed her heels on the entrance.

Mikuo in the other hand came up to my face and kissed my mouth biting my lips gently…

I then slipped my hands into his boxers and pulled them down to feel something against my leg. He moaned as I slipped my hand down to his area and message his little friend. Miku in the other hand got out of her room with a sight and stopped when she heard Mikuo moan…

Oh yeah…he moaned LOUD as I bent down to…yeah suck on the famous lolly pop.

"Um…alright…" Miku said walking out of the house," I'm going to get food for the morning!" Miku said yelling at us and ran out…Alright then that was very embarrassing…I blushed red as I pulled my mouth away and looked up at Mikuo.

"That was weird…"

"Yeah…I guess I'm too loud…" Mikuo smirked as he opened a wrapper and slipped the condom on in seconds he then crawled towards me; my heart began to beat even harder…

"Good thing she left…before she heard anything else…" he purred as he pulled my legs apart…his hand pushed me down gently I obeyed his every gesture. My heart beat went even faster but I felt this rush of excitement…

"Oh yeah? You better work _hard _I'm not easy to please_…" _I said as I breathed next to his neck as he bent over me to kiss my neck. That's good he thought of that magical rubber…I almost forgot about that thing!

"You're the boss…" He said looking up to me, he grabbed my waist with his hand and pulled me to him, his little friend hovered over my entrance. I looked down and then up to his eyes…I don't know if I want too…it's…pretty big…damn…that's how an erected penis looks like with a condom?

"Trust me…Rin…" he said as he kissed my lips, his other hand traveled down my back and message it on the pit of my back.

"Mikuo…" I said nodding up at him; I tried to relax as he nodded as well with my agreement to continue to do this. My parents did not want me to do it until I was 40, hahaha bullshit.

"Look up at me…love…" Mikuo said as my eyes looked up at him, I felt safe…looking into his eyes as he entered me…

A sharp breath escaped me as he filled me up I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt a sharp pain as he went in slowly…I felt him inside of me…

Sweat went down my back and across my chest, he as well trickled sweat on top of the sheets as he began to move slowly inside of me. He was gentle as he looked into my eyes, my hands grabbed the sheets on the side of me in bundles.

Is this love? Is this what everyone feels when…making love?

We danced with heat and sweat our moans filled the room like our own personal sex music. I laid back and left him to conquer me…the sharp pain from before was broken…I was now a woman…

My legs wrapped around his hips as he began to move faster my own self began to feel breathless. He felt me as the heat inside of me began to build up and about to explode like a volcano.

"Rin…oh Rin…" Mikuo cried out as he moved in faster, I pulled his hair to me for a deep kiss as we both exploded, the ecstasy was to much that my hands escaped to his back and just scratched into him as I fell back and cried out his name," Mikuo…!"

"Fuck Rin…my hell…your fucken…amazing…" he said out of breath as he came inside of me, he was sweating as he rode it out but twitched every once in a while, must have been big. I looked up at him…I did it…oh my gosh…

After a couple of minutes of riding me out he laid next to me not wanting to do a round two, I hurt just a little. His arms pulled me to him as he pulled the covers around us.

"Mikuo…will this change anything?" I asked lying on his chest, his hand did gentle circle behind my back and gave me a kiss on top of my head.

"Never… you're too amazing to let go of…Rin…I didn't hurt your right?"

"Mikuo…no…you where gentle…thank you…"I said looking up at him and giving him a warm smile, I am soooo going to hurt tomorrow! OH and Len is probley going to murder Mikuo…great…

"Cause you make me feel like, I have been locked out of heaven…" He sang to me as he gave me a kiss goodnight…

"Night…Mikuo…" I said closing my eyes…

"Marry me…"

**Sorry not good with sex scenes…I'm better with other junk like idk violent stuffs?~ I hope you enjoy and I shall now work hard for the next chapter! Sorry for any miss spell words! Oh and the last lyrics are from the new song by Bruno Mars **_**locked out of heaven**_


	17. Chapter 16

Kitty Café

Chapter 16:3

Meiko:3

I was sitting on the damn counter of the Lolita side with a glass of some hard as shit liquor. Miku looked flushed and embarrassed with her damn Nico Mart bags. She looked like she ran from a rapist but at the moment I didn't not care…thanks to Leon we had a new lawsuit and because I'm with Kaito I can't fuck the hot lawyer with suit and black curly hair.

"What?"

"Meiko…I'm traumatized for life! I heard Mikuo and Rinny having sex late Friday night!" Miku said sitting on the floor so hard I thought her ass broke.

"Oh really? Fucken sweet shit…Leon you heard that?"I asked as Leon walked in with his boxers,"Fuck I did…fuck…my aunt is going to cut my left nut…"

"Yeah and if I don't win a lot of money from that bitch that sued you I'm going to cut your penis!"

"What are you guys discussing?" Len asked with Gumi next to him like gum, cute and adorable gum.

"Your sister fucked Mikuo!" I said rolling my eyes; Len turned red then purple and finally went normal.

"I'm glad they have gone far and deep into their relationship,"Len simply said calm and pacific, Gumi turned to him to check he is okay. I would too shit and make sure when I'm fucking him he has a penis and not a strap on…why am I thinking this?

"They went deep alright…"Miku added, Len turned red once more but calmed his shit. Fuck traumatized bitch making everything worse, Leon looked scared for his left nut. But I had a better idea…

"I'm glad," he said calmly, I just watched the boy, how funny.

Rin~

I woke up form a sweet dream, in which I wore a beautiful white dress with sunflowers. In front of me was Mikuo in a nice suit smiling and reaching out for me. I ran to him the beach in the background shined for us, the waves where gentle and neat clouds decorated the skies.

"Wake up love…"Mikuo woke me up form my sweet dream, that I didn't not want it to end, I looked up as he kissed my lips. I kissed him back but was still a bit shy he chuckled as his arms snaked around my small waist.

"Mikuo…yes…yes I do…"

"Rin…" Mikuo moaned as he picked me up in his arms and hugged me tighter than before, I turned red feeling skin against skin. Why was I shy when I already know how he looks like naked? I smiled shinnying like a bright star trying to hide this childish embarrassment.

"I thought you didn't hear me because you feel asleep so fast…"

"I had a sweet dream…and I want it to come true…" I whispered as we looked deep into each other's eyes like long lost lovers. Is this it? Is this the love they talk about in plays, books and movies? I hope it is…because if it's not then its bullshit!

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Meiko kicked open the door as Meiko tried to kiss me one more time but instead covered me up, I could not help but scream with surprise. Mikuo chuckled thinking dirty thoughts but I nailed him in the ribs which got a groan and Meiko eyed him closely. I watched her scared for my life! Well for his because she totally loves me and kicks his balls all over the place.

"What the fuck Meiko you crazy as fuck bitch!" Mikuo yelled as Meiko tried to remove our only covering. I tried to fight back but Mikuo just began to slip away looking for his boxers. I found this amusing but then scary.

"Get your dick away from her!" Meiko yelled and Leon walked in as well, Luka, Gaku, Lenka and Rinto where right behind these psychos. What is this a family reunion?

What is wrong with these people?

Mikuo~

. .me.

I found my damn underwear, fucken hiding, and slipped them on before anyone else saw my dick. I turned to Meiko who stopped pulling my blanket away from Rin, who was red…and hot…naked in my bed…anyways I turned to Meiko.

"You didn't answer my damn question?"

"Well love PIECE OF SHIT WHORE, you have stolen Rin's innocence and now she is prego right? You FUCKEN ASSHOLE!" Meiko yelled popping out her hip placing her hand on it; she wore a red Chinese style dress that was technically up her ass with black leather boots.

"Well she is not fucken pregnant because I used a FUCKEN condom; I'm not like damn Leon hear making fucken babies everywhere!"

"Hey, I use one too just because I have a lawsuit against me doesn't mean shit! The bitch said oral so I did!" Leon said leaning against the wall, his eyes shined looking over at Rin and her hand holding the cover up to her red face.

"Well they are safe and fine, plus I'm sure Mikuo is an idiot but not a coward he will man up to his responsibilities, right?" Luka asked giving me the cold as the Arctic Ocean eyes. I nodded up to her like puppy lost in the cold and she is my new owner and I must be nice to her for food.

"Of course," I answered rolling my eyes; Meiko huffed and puffed then smiled, what a fucken bipolar chick I swear…but she is like my older sister so I still love her.

Lenka and Rinto left bored since they didn't see Rin naked and saw half my ass which they have already seen many times before. Bitches wanting some nasty realty bullshit show… can kiss my ass and they can go see my sweet ass again.

"Well Mikuo there is a big step to take ahead of you well both of you," Gakupo said smiling as he held Luka against him, she looked at him confused but then realized what was going on as soon as she turned to see Rin's hand. Her eyes shined and I could not help but snicker, women.

"Indeed, I see white doves and pure sunflowers against the beach alright," Luka said like an angel, her and Gakupo then left as well whispering among themselves. I love this new attention; Rin is still confused but still hid under my warm sweet covers. I stood there waiting for Meiko and Leon to get the fuck out of my room.

"What is everyone talking about?" Rin asked confused, Meiko smiled and left without a word and Leon blew Rin a kiss and left.

"Well let's say you have a nice present next to your "fuck you bitch" finger…"

She looked at her hand and her beautiful angel blue eyes became big and gorgeous,"Mikuo!"

_**Welll I'm sowy. I have not updated in like FUCKEN forever! But I love you guys and I decided to try my hardest in this collage life to update for all of you! Thank you peeps that are fallowing meh story and adding me into their fav authors! You are awesome!**_

_**I hope yall like this lil piece sorry for any miss spells and WTF grammar.**_

_**MMM I will be starting a new story called Starless Night…so ya check that out as soon as it its up!(If you so desire)**_

_**I do not own Vocaloid just the plot lineXD**_

_**Please leave you awesome reviews and till next time!**_


	18. Chapter 17

Kitty Café

Chapter 17:3

Rin~

Um, so Saturday at dinner time Mikuo and I decided to walk into the café holding hands. He was very sweet, cuddling with me and hugging me….

Len~

What is this! I can't believe that bastard proposed to my sister! Well I should be happy and all since they are already doing it but…She is my sister and yeah…this is sooo weird like the time my mother told me Rin got her period…

And so Gumi and I sat together as everyone talked among themselves.

This is going to be an interesting day…

Gumi~

Seeing Len all worked up over a ring makes me laugh. It's very cute but at the same time annoying. They are not going to get married right now!

Meiko and Kaito are drinking and Leon looks pale as he watches the strange couple before them. I as well watched them as Len and I sat together. Len was trying to tell me about his assignment he has to do but I zoned out watching everyone before us.

Luka and Gakupo are sitting there reading books. They wore jeans and simple pop shirts with their hair up in pony tails, they both had glasses but Luka was wearing a bow on top of her tail. They both sat their drinking coffee and tea for Gaku. This couple looked so sophisticated and looked more like they are getting married! Wait, when will they get married?

Lenka and Rinto are in a corner kissing each other. Never going to get married, since this couple…they are only in for the sex and all that jazz. It will be a blessing from somewhere if they actually loved each other to marry each other and fuck for a life time!

Luki…is with a new girl…She is cute with pale blonde and colorful ends. A gothic Lolita doll, I'm very surprised he usually goes for the cute school girls…

Wow, Luki looks rather happy… I watched him, his tall figure a whole meter taller than the girl. He wore his jeans, converse and his "I love tuna" shirt, what a dork. The girl smiled tenderly with her golden eyes, Luki looked dazed…

Thank god he is not in his horn dog stage…poor girl will run away from this tuna freak!

But then how weird he was fucking Seeu…just a couple of days ago…

I grabbed Lens hand and he looked at me confused," Who is the Lolita girl?"

"Wh-a-a-t-t? The girl? I don't know Gumi but I was telling you about my Physics class…"

I looked over to that girl once more, hmmm.

Meiko~

Is it me or Luki brought a new girl toy? Compare to Seeu this one is another blonde with some Christina Aguilera thing going on with her hair. Well, she is so cute with her gothic Lolita dress! She has a damn bunny! Luki is so going to jail if the bitch is underage!

"So who is the new baby doll?" I asked Leon looking over at a Luki trying to talk to this cute girl. The cute girl blushed, smile and laughed at his stupid jokes I'm sure. What is wrong with everyone getting it on! What's wrong with these little girls wanting pervert assholes! Look at my little Rinny, big bad wolf Mikuo took her from me!

"The Lolita girl? Her name is Mayu she is my lawyers…only kid…"

"Are you saying the kid is under age? Does she like ice cream I wonder?" Kaito asked getting worried…shit I'm about to have a fucken heart attack if I must prepare for another lawsuit! But then looked at him like as if he where nuts," Ice cream? I'm worried if she is a fucken middle school, kid!" I growled to the world, why do I have an idiot boy friend? Wait…he is hot that's why!

"Um, I think she is college student studying Psychology or something…she is very smart…I'm sure she would love to have some of your ice cream~" Leon answered pop tart Kaito with a yawn.

"What the fuck? The only one that eat his fucken ice cream is me!" I rolled my eyes annoyed but happy that the little bitch is not like damn 13 years old.

"Want some ice cream Meiko?" Kaito asked shoving a cone to my mouth, hell yes I do…

Luka~

My brother is after another girl now. Great.

Gakupo tells me to calm down but I can't! When is he going to learn! Girls aren't fuck buddies but have feelings. I want him to stop getting shitty girls his friends have already fucked! Its gross and just plain wrong, but this girl I have not seen.

I glared down at my book trying to read but my eyes kept going up to them. I felt like an overly obsessed sister that has impulse problems…Gakupos hand sneaked to my leg and squeezed it hard, really?

Luki seems different…ever since I kicked his ass over that Seeu girl, damn slut. Luki has been to himself and since last night's show a little horny but no girl went to his room. I mean Gaku and I had serious sex but I heard nothing on his end. It surprised me just a little bit my play boy brother being calm?

Mmm probably watching porn…

Luki~

So I met this girl at the store this morning…well I accompanied Miku to the store to listen to her sex story about Mikuo. I was all in but then I was upset because he got the little yellow chicken, that's not fun. So I moved on with my life at the store as Miku continued on with her story and I disappeared like a sex ninja.

I was looking for her nasty as shit leeks when I bumped to this gorgeous girl.

Mayu

She had the craziest platinum hair with rainbow tips. The Lolita girl wore a black lacy with red dress, her tights where black with red dots and cute leather bow shoes with a small heel. On her head she had a black Lolita hat with lace and red ribbon; carrying around like a little girl she had her bunny…

After I bumped into her we began to introduce ourselves then we talked about violent movies…then some other violent shit. She was perfect! Goodbye Teto and Seeu hello my little demon princess!

I brought her to the café ignoring Miku, made her ass walk home; now where in the café talking about random shit. Mayu, she blushes and smiles…just perfect.

That is until Rin and Mikuo, the couple the year walked in!

We all turned to watch them as they walk into the café holding hands, hell yes! Mayu giggled into her black glove, already knowing the story.

Rin~

He opened the door for me and as soon as we came to view everyone became silent. Everyone was there sitting down and looking at us. A new pair of eyes watched me who sat next to Luki, holy hell she is cute!

Luka and Gakupo set their books down; they are like the perfect couple I swear. They both watched me a smile creeping on both their faces. I felt like such a freak that I blushed bright red…everyone knows I'm not "pure" anymore…

This day is as embarrassing as when I first got my period when I was 12 and my mom told Len. She told him so much information that it was not even cool. Len looked at me funny and would not sit next to because he was so weird out with the idea that my vagina once a month for some days likes to bleed. I felt so embarrassed. I couldn't play ball with him or even talk to him when I was on my period because mother would make it weird…

"Hello people, you don't have to look at us that fucken funny, where still the same people!" Mikuo smirked sitting on the table that Meiko and Kaito with Leon where drinking at. Mikuo pulled me to him hugging me like a teddy bear.

"OMFG SHOW US THE DAMN RING!" Lenka and Gumi ran to me like psycho paths. I blushed even brighter as I showed the small ring. It was simple but beautiful; it was a gold band with orange, on top of the band was a diamond shaped like a heart, in between the diamond you can see some teal…it reminded me of him…

"HOLY HELL! RINTO I WANT ONE!" Lenka screamed running back to him; he looked pale as she kissed him right on.

"So sweet and simply cute!" Gumi complemented, Len walked up to me and smiled. Holy hell it was scary but I knew him very well. He is my twin…that smile was true and beautiful. I began to feel free; I smiled back at him as he hugged Gumi from behind.

Mikuo~

I watched Len smile. Fuck that was so close but…that ring…it took me forever to find it. I'm glad everyone is accepting this.

We don't want to marry right away but this is a start…she is mine. None can take her away and well she is mine that is it.

Happy with the gay love, Meiko pushed my ass off the table.

"What the fuck, I know I have a nice ass but hell don't touch! I'm property of Rin." I winked at Rin who looked up at me still in my embrace.

"Oh yeah? Well I have seen it too many fucken times that it has become neutral! Rin baby, if you get bored you can always come back to me!" Meiko teased as she winked at Rin. Rin laughed as she let go of me and she hugged Meiko," You know it!"

"What the fuck! She is mine!" I yelled back like a child pulling Rin to me, Len and Gumi laughed at our little bullshit act.

"Uhm, right baby in your dreams!" Meiko said as Kaito hugged her to him. This is very fucken fun, but I felt some cold as shit eyes behind my head…I don't understand why…

Rin giggled like a loli as she walked away from me to go over to Luka and Gakupo who began to chat like crazy, wedding plans I'm sure. Meiko sticked her tongue at me and Leon wanted to die, his law suit. I found it strange, seeing his bad boy persona down over a lawsuit.

I stood up and looked around the room to find Luki with a gothic loli, that girl's eyes glared into my soul. It just gave me fucken shills that I wanted to die…

_**Hello everyone! **_

_**I hope you guys read or gave it a try, Starless Night! It's a very different story but I have great plans for it! So please give it a try! **_

_**Thank you for the reviews of this story! I hope you liked this chapter and continue to support and love thee story! I will try my best to update soon ^.^**_

_**I do not own Vocaloid, just the story line!**_

_**Sorry for any WTF or grammar thinggys~**_


	19. Chapter 18

Kitty Café

Chapter 18:3

Mayu~

"Oh father! I met him!" I yelled with pure cheer as I walked into my father's old gothic Victorian mansion. In gray and blacks, it was the perfect setting for a horror film or better yet a massacre. It is located on the country side of the slutty city. I is away from population, away from human contamination and in the outskirts of the thick unknown forest. City people walked nowhere near it for a reason... Who wants to die in a cold, lonely and dark forest?

Without a care in the world I walked in and following my father's piano playing. It rumbled inside but with a bittersweet sound that made my heart dance with gloom. His music is always set for a kill. I set my gorgeous Mimi next to him on the thick red couch as he played and I listened watching him. Our amazing ballroom rang with his lovely music, I felt like I was in those old romantic gothic novels.

"Is that right my dear?"

"Yes father, I have seen him! He is beautiful! He reminds me of a god! We will be perfect together surrounded by blood!" I dazed as I danced around my father's large black piano, he played louder that it sounded like thunder. My pulse sped up ready for a kill as I continued to dance. My cheeks flushed as I danced around letting my hair fly around me like an angel of death.

Oh I want him, I have seen him. I want him for me. Only I and none can have him.

"My lovely doll anyone who comes between us will burn!" father laughed as he let the last key echo through the mansion. I stopped and looked into his red eyes; he stood in his black tuxedo. With his long pale hands he picked up his wine glass, he took a sip of the red liquid and grinned at me.

"Father…"

"They will burn…if they don't love us…"

Hi! I'm soooo sorry! But hear it is! A little taste, I promise I will try harder to update but collage life is a lot of work! But yeah! Thank you so much!

Sorry for any misspells and WTF words!

I don't own Vocaloid just the plot line~


End file.
